The unexpected
by totallyaddicted
Summary: B/E are next door neighbors. Used to be friends but since highschool started they have hated each other... now things are starting to change. What will happen? How will they cope? All human better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is a new story, something I have had on my mind for a while.**

**They are living in Phoenix. At the moment it's drawing close to winter (In the story)**

**Anyway, if you are confused about anything, let me know! Hope you like it**

**....................................................**

**EPOV**

I was sitting on my balcony, smoking a cigarette and looking up at the dark night sky. My life wasn't perfect, though if you asked my best friend, Emmett he would say it is _the girls drool over you, you are the most popular guy in school, you're smart and the teachers love you, you get away with everything. Your rich, and you have the attitude, basically you can have anything you want. _That's what he would say about my life, I on the other hand thought of it this way: Girls dropping at my feet became annoying, I did love the attention, but having them stare at me sometimes made me feel like I don't get any privacy. I was good in school, I got all A's and B's, even if I didn't complete an assignment. I was cocky, and I knew it.

I looked over at Emmett's house, his and his sister's bedrooms were opposite mine, and they both also had their own private balcony. Emmett and Bella Swan, brother and sister, we have known each other since we were about 5. Emmett has always been my best friend; Bella and I were also friends…. Once. As soon as we hit high school, she stopped talking to me and acted like a bitch to me. God only knows why.

Emmett was dating Rosalie Hale and has been for 6 months. She was tall, had legs that could kill and light blue eyes, Bella was dating Jasper Hale, and they have been together for about a year I think, He also had Blonde hair and was tall, with blue eyes. They are twins, Yes, brother and sister dating brother and sister… _Weird _I thought.

Bella's light came one, her window was open and I could see her and Jasper walking into the room, arms wrapped around each other, lips moulded together. It was vicious… I watched as he slammed her against the wall and picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him closer to her.

They had clothes flying everywhere as they ripped them off of each other's bodies. I felt like a pervert watching them, but hey she left the curtains open.

I took another drag of my cigarette and laughed at how ironic this was. Bella must have heard, because when I looked up she was standing in the window, in nothing but a bra (as far as I could tell) glaring at me. I winked at her and she shook her head and roughly closed the curtains.

"Dude, what are you doing out here?" I heard Emmett call from my balcony door.

'Having a cigarette man, what does it look like?" I laughed

"I spoke to Kerry today"

I scoffed "What did she want this time?"

"What do you think?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair

"You're going to have to speak to her. If she can't reach you on your cell she calls me."

"I have nothing to say to her. It's over, end of story" I said as I through my cigarette over the edge of the balcony and making my way inside.

I sat on my bed and started strumming a few random tunes on my guitar.

"Just talk to her. Tell her again. I can't have her calling me all the time; Rose is starting to get suspicious"

"Then just tell her what's going on"

He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets leaning back on his heels.

"This is Rose we are talking about man"

"Fine, I'll talk to her" I sighed

I heard Emmett's phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and held to his ear.

"Hey Bells, what's up…. I'm next door… When?... Sure I'll spread word… Yep I'll be home soon"

"What was that about?"

"Apparently we are having a party tomorrow night. Wanna come?"

"Nope" I said popping the 'P'

"Why not? It will be fun" He whined

"Your sister and I don't get along… Remember"

"And? Who gives a shit man, I'm inviting you"

"I might come"

"Good. It's starting at 8 I will see you then" He said as he made his way out of my room.

"Yeah maybe" I mumbled once he left

I remained on my bed, still strumming a few random tunes on my guitar when I heard a door slam. I crawled to the end of my bed and peered out the window. I saw Bella leaning against the railing with her eyes closed, the wind was blowing her hair around her face. In all honesty, she was beautiful, long chestnut brown wavy hair, a heart shaped face, tanned skin and deep mesmerizing brown eyes. She was the hottest girl in school, all the guys loved her, and the females envied her and followed her, they tried to be like her. Hey best friend was Alice Brandon, a short pixie like girl with shoulder length black hair and piecing green eyes. She was a perky little woman, always happy.

Jasper walked out, he was only a pair of jeans, and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck. I watched as she sighed and leant her head against his shoulder and his head rested against her shoulder

Jasper was an alright guy, he was the type of person who didn't give a shit what anyone thought about him. I wouldn't classify him as a looser or anything, he had the same effect on woman as I did. So calling him a looser would probably make me jealous, which I most defiantly was not.

I stood up of my bed, and closed the door and curtain then turned off the light and crawled into bed pulling the covers over my head.

**BPOV**

Jasper was dropping me off at home after taking me out for dinner, He leant down and pressed his lips against mine, I pulled my arms up and wrapped them around his waist and let out a soft moan as he pulled me closer to him. I fumbled for the door handle and swung it open; I started to push Jasper inside and closed the door behind me with a loud bang. I pushed against him, causing him to walk backwards towards the stairs. He gripped tightly onto my waist and pulled me up so he was holding me; I wrapped my legs around him as he walked up the stairs towards my bedroom, still not breaking the kiss. He set me down on the ground and swung my door open; I reached out searching for the light. I turned it on once I found it and Jasper started pushing me backwards into my room. My back rammed into the wall, He picked me up again and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed himself harder against me, causing me to gasp as I felt how happy he was. I tore at his shirt and pulled it up and over his head and threw it on the floor, my top joined his soon after. He looked at me with a smiled before ramming his lips against mine again.

I was about to take his pants off when I heard someone laugh. I pulled away from jasper and looked out my window. I could just make out a figure sitting on the balcony across from mine _Fucken Edward _I thought.

I pushed Jasper away from me and trudged over to the window, forgetting that I was only in a bra. I glared at him, and he winked, _Fucking pervert_ I shook my head at him in disgust and roughly close the curtains.

_Well that just killed the mood_. I turned around to face Jasper who was now lying on my bed.

"Come here baby" He said

'I can't Jasper" I shook my head sadly as I looked down at my feet.

I walked over and picked up my top and pulled it back on. Jasper sighed looking a little disappointed, I crawled on the bed next to him and put my head on his chest and started rubbing circles on his toned torso.

"Sorry" I whispered

"It's ok" He sighed as he ran his hand threw my hair

I looked up at him giving him a small smile and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"We should have a few friends over tomorrow" I suggested as I lay my head back on his bare chest.

"That sounds like a good idea"

"I'll call Emmett and tell him, he can invite some of his friends" I said as I grabbed my phone off the bedside table, I dialled his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" I heard him answer

"Hey Em, Where are you?"

" I'm next door"

"Kay, Listen Jazz and I want to have a few friends over for drinks"

"When?"

" Tomorrow, at around 8. Invite some friends"

"Sure I'll spread word"

"Awesome, when will you be home?"

"Yep I'll be home soon"

Then he hung up on me, I put my phone back on the bedside table and resumed rubbing circles on Jaspers stomach.

Jasper was great, we had been together for a year, and he was sweet and caring. He 18 and I was 17, a year younger than him.

He introduced his sister, Rose, to my brother, Emmett. He thought they would be perfect for each other, Emmett was a little childish for an 18 year old, and it didn't suit him really. He was tall and bulky like the hulk except he wasn't green, his hair was curly and brown and he had hazel eyes.

Rose on the other hand was tall and blonde, she was gorgeous and looked like she could be a model, and I felt so... plain standing next to her. She had light blue eyes and a body I would die for. She was a strong woman, very independent and could hold her own. That's why she was perfect for Emmett, they balanced each other out perfectly. He added a bit of fun to her life and she straightened him out and kept him in line.

My eyes shifted to the window and I sighed, Edward Cullen, 17 years old. He was my brothers best friend, and I hated him. We use to be friends, that is until we went to high school. He became, cocky and arrogant. Acted like he owned the school. The girls dropped at his feet, each week he had a new girlfriend. Before all this I had the biggest crush on him, He was hot I'll admit that, he had bronze messy hair and emerald green eyes, he was tall and had nice toned arms. I couldn't tell you about his legs or stomach and chest, I have never seen them.

He was nice to me, I was his 'princess' and he was my 'prince', at least that is what we use to call each other, then when high school came, it was as if I didn't exist. Like I was nothing... vapour. So I ignored him like he ignored me.

I climbed of the bed and walked outside to my balcony, leaning against it I closed my eyes and let the wind blow my long hair around my face. It felt nice, the cool air on my hot skin. I heard the door open and Jasper leaned against me resting his head on my shoulder and placing his hands on my stomach. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder as he placed a few soft kisses on my neck.

"I should go home darlin" He whispered in my ear.

"Do you have to?" I groaned

"Yeah, sorry sweetheart. But I will see you at school tomorrow"

He moved his arms from my stomach and placed them on either side of me on the railing, I turned around and buried my head in the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I walked him downstairs and gave him a long passionate kiss before he jumped in his car and drove away. I stood at the door for a moment, staring after his car that disappeared down the road.

I walked back up to my room, and climbed into bed and closed my eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

**EPOV**

The annoying noise of my fucking alarm woke me bright an early the next morning, groaning I slammed my hand hard against it, hitting all the buttons, causing it to turn off. I rolled over to my other side and slowly opened my eyes, trying to adjust them to the damn bright light that was shining through my curtains.

Moaning, I rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of grey track suit pants and walked outside, lighting a cigarette. I could see Emmett in his room with Rose, they looked like they were arguing about something, my eyes drifted across to Bella's window, she was standing in front of her mirror, staring at herself, and she was wearing a pair of blue flannelette pyjama pants and a black singlet top. I found myself wondering what she was thinking. She smiled at herself before she walked away. She paused when she noticed me standing outside, looking at her. She cocked her head to the side and watched me for a moment before walking towards her glass sliding door and opening it.

She took in a deep breath as the wind hit her, she walked over to the railing and put both hands on it, looking at me intently.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

I raised my eyebrow and held up my hand, showing her my cigarette "Having a smoke" I said before taking a drag.

She nodded her head and looked down at the grass between our houses.

"You know, it's rude to stare" She said, without looking up

"Excuse me?" I asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you staring" She said as she raised her eyes, looking directly at me.

I scoffed "I don't fucken think so" I laughed, though I knew it was true, I do tend to watch her a bit. But there isn't anything else to do when I'm sitting out here.

"Whatever Edward" She said as she turned around and walked back inside.

That was the first almost decent conversation I have had with her in a while. He voice echoed in my head, sounding like soft bell's. I stared after her figure and watched her walk out of her room.

For some reason, I felt myself wanting to talk to her again, just so I could hear her bell like voice. Shaking those thoughts away I finished my smoke and went back inside to shower and shave.

**BPOV**

My mum woke me up this morning, later than usual. My alarm didn't go off for some unknown reason. I crawled out of bed, instantly missing the warmth. I stood up straight and stretched my arms above my head and arched my back, trying to wake up my sleeping muscles.

I walked over to my window and opened the curtains, glancing over at Edward balcony. His curtains were still closed. I ran my fingers threw my hair as I made my way over to my mirror, I tried to fix my hair and straighten it out. I examined it for a moment before walking away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward was up, and outside on his balcony. I tilted my head to my side as I watched him, and he watched me. I decided to go out and talk to him, even though we hadn't spoken to each other in a while.

I opened my sliding door and stepped out into the cool breeze, taking in a breath of fresh air once it hit my face. I walked over and put my hands on the railing and looked up at Edward.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

He raised his hand and held up the cigarette "Having a smoke" He said matter-of-factly.

I nodded my head and looked down at the grass beneath my balcony, wondering why he was such a god damn smart arse.

"You know, it's rude to stare" I said, not beating around the bush

"Excuse me?" Edward replied, with a bit of harshness mixed into his velvety voice.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you staring" I lifted my eyes, averting them to him.

"I don't fucken think so" He laughed. Like I'm really that stupid that I haven't noticed.

"Whatever Edward" I wasn't in the mood to get into an argument with him so I turned around and left. Closing the sliding door behind me and making my way out of my room and into my bathroom.

I jumped in the shower and let the hot water run over my tired body. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo. I rinsed out my hair and finished washing my body with my coconut body wash before stepping out of the shower and into the cold air that filled the bathroom. I dried myself then wrapped my towel around my body and made my way back towards my room. I could hear snickering coming from Emmett's room, and new that Rosalie must be here. Unless he was going crazy and talking to himself.

I walked over to my window and closed my curtains, not wanting to take the risk of Edward watching me change. I pulled the towel away from my body and wrapped it around my hair, I pulled on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a White v-neck long sleeve top and matched it with a pair of black strappy 3inch heels.

I use to be clumsy, I tripped over flat surfaces all the time and occasionally my own two feet. That was, until I met Alice. My best friend, with a passion for fashion. I love her to death, and owed her my life. Because of her, I'm not clumsy anymore. She made me walk in 4inch heels for 2weeks straight. My feet killed, but it cured my clumsiness.

I dried my hair and left it down and wavy. I put on some foundation and a small amount of eyeliner and mascara.

"Bella, Come on we gotta go" Emmett called as he banged on my door.

"I'm coming" I ran a brush through my hair one last time before grabbing my bag and rushing downstairs. The last time I kept him waiting too long he left without me and I had to walk to school.

I climbed in the back seat of his car and put my seatbelt on.

"Hey Rose" I said once I was settled.

"Hi Bella" She said as she sent me a smile over her shoulder.

I liked school, only because I got to see my friends, and Jasper. Sometimes I would watch him practice football on the oval with the footy team. He and Emmett were great players, Edward was team captain, he was good as well. Though I never really watched him play.

**EPOV**

After showing I walked back to my room to get dressed. I roughly dried my hair before throwing my towel in the clothes basket. I pulled on a pair of boxer shorts, then a pair of dark blue jeans and matched it with a grey polo shirt. I didn't bother about a jacket.

I ran back to the bathroom and put a bit of gel in my hair to make it stay in place. I then went and grabbed my bag and ran down stairs, saying a quick goodbye to my mum and walking out the front door.

I hopped into my silver Volvo and watched as Bella jumped into Emmett's car and drove off towards the school. I waited a moment before I left, not wanting to rock up the same time as them.

I reversed out of my driveway and drive slowly towards the school.

I parked my car at the end of the parking lot and climbed out. I didn't miss all the female eyes that rested upon me. Shaking my head I started to walk towards the school, I walked passed Bella, who was wrapped tightly in Jaspers arms. She was looking at me, I gave her a smile. She looked a bit shocked, I silently laughed at myself as I continued my way towards the school.

"Edward" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. Ignoring it I continued to walk.

"Edward, wait up" I sighed and turned around

"What Kerry?"

"I just want to talk to you, you know see if we ca-"

"No it's over. Sorry" I turned back around and continued my way towards the school.

Kerry wasn't that bad, she was thin, and she had dark blue eyes and light brown hair. She wore too much makeup and not enough clothes. It looked too... Fake.

I was only with her for about a week before ending it. She clung to my arm every second she could. It was fun being with her... for a while. Until she started acting a bit more... possessive. I liked to date girls, and have fun. I wasn't interested in being serious with anyone. This is high school for fuck sake, since when do 17year olds settle down?

I never believed you could truly find 'the one' you were meant to be with, your soul mate, at such a young age, though I knew people had claimed it. I have my views on love and finding the right one, I just didn't believe it happened at such a young age.

I opened my locker and threw my bag in there and pulled out the books I needed for my first two classes.

**BPOV**

I walked over to Jasper once I hoped out of Emmett's car, and wrapped my arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, how are you today?" He said in that thick southern accent of his

"I'm good thank you" I giggled.

He pulled me close to him and I pushed my head into his chest, inhaling his scent. He continued talking to Emmett and a few other guys. I blocked out what they were saying and watched as the students started piling into the school.

I saw Edward pull in, and watched as he climbed out of his car. He looked good in his dark denim jeans and grey polo shirt. His hair was messy disarray, I had the urge to run my fingers threw it. Frowning at myself I pushed those thoughts out of my head and watched him walk past me. He gave me a smile, I frowned at him, wondering what brought this on. It didn't look like his normal cocky smile.

I sighed thinking about the long day ahead of me.

**.....................................**

**So how was it?? **

**Please let me know! Lol. I need to know if i should continue this story, or if you don't think I should. I like it, but i still want your views on it. **

**Reviews make me smile lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so this is a new story, something I have had on my mind for a while.**

**They are living in Phoenix. At the moment it's drawing close to winter (In the story)**

**Anyway, if you are confused about anything, let me know! Hope you like it**

**....................................................**

**BPOV**

Lunch time came extremely fast, which was a relief. I was starting to get excited about having drinks tonight. My parents were going down to Forks, Washington for the weekend to visit my dad's mum. She was sick, nothing was wrong with her she was just getting old.

"Alice" I called, once I spotted her walking with Claire and Natalie a few meters in front of me.

She turned around to look at me, giving me a smile before saying something to Claire and Nat then running over to me.

"Hey Bells, how's it goin"

"Pretty damn good" I smiled "your coming over tonight"

"I am?"

"Yep you are"

"Why is that?" She asked sounding a bit confused "What if I already had plans?"

"Then cancel them. We are having drinks at mine tonight, starting at 8. I need you to help me pick something to wear"

"You're going to let me choose?" She asked, sounding a bit shocked.

It was very rare that I let Alice step a foot in my closet, or choose my clothes for that matter. She had a tendency of going a little over board when it came to playing 'Barbie Bell'.

"Yeah Al, I'm gonna let you choose" I laughed.

She started squealing and jumping up and down.

"Oh my god YAY!! I'll come home with you tonight so we can get started early!"

I smiled at my best friend as we walked through the cafeteria doors. We grabbed some food and made our way over to our table.

There were different groups in the cafeteria, all on different tables. On my table there was, Me, Jasper, Alice, Claire, Natalie, Emmett, Rose, Tyler, Sam, Sharleen, Michael and Edward. It was what the other students called 'the popular table'.

The table next to ours sat the 'wannabees' Kerry, Tarlia, Sarah, Lisa, Tanya, Harry, James and Kyle. The girls on that table dressed more like they were going out clubbing rather than going to school. They were nice to us, when they wanted to be us. When Rose told them to fuck off, they turned into the stuck up snobs they are today.

All the other tables just consisted of everyday 'normal' students. Not that we weren't normal, but they just weren't _us_.

I sat down next to Jasper and he swung his arm casually over my shoulder. Emmett and Rose were talking to Michael and Sharleen, Edward was talking with Sam, Tyler and Natalie, while Jasper was chatting away with Claire.

"Hello Bella" Tanya said as she walked over to our table.

I raised my eyebrow at her "Tanya" I replied "What brings you over here?"

"Oh nothing just saying hi" She said in that high pitched nasally voice.

She walked over to Edward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You and me should get together later" I heard her whisper seductively in his ear, it made me what to gag.

It wasn't hard to hear, Edward was only one person away from me.

"No Tanya" He said as he pulled her arms from around his neck and moved away from her.

"Go back to where you came from _Tanya" _Rose hissed.

"Ahh Rosie, still putting up the charade huh? Couldn't be Bella so you joined her" Tanya laughed.

"Tanya leave, now" I growled, standing up and leaning against the table.

It was rare that Tanya came over to 'visit' our table, and when she did, she tried to stir up trouble. Her main aim seemed to be annoying Rose and saying that she has always wanted to be me, though there is nothing special about me and why the female body envied me was a mystery to me.

"Ooo Touchy Bella" She sneered, not moving from the table "You should be proud that you have so many _people _wanting to be like you. I really don't see what's so good about you though" She laughed, as her eyes wandered up and down my body, like she was trying to make a point or something.

"I said leave Tanya, before I dislocate your plastic surgery nose"

Alice, Jasper and Edward were laughing, and Rose was clutching onto the table trying to control herself, she looked pissed.

Tanya opened her mouth a few times before thinking better of it and storming away back to where she came from.

"Don't let her get to you Rose" I said as I sat back down.

"She is so annoying" She fumed.

"She is a bitch Rosie, who cares what she thinks" Emmett said as he rubbed circles on her lower back.

"There isn't anything wrong with you Rose, you are just as good as me, if not better" I said as I gave her a smile.

"Thanks Bella, but we all know that's not true" She sighed.

"You're being ridiculous" I shook my head at her.

"On another note, we are having drinks at mine tonight, and I expect you all to be there" Emmett practically demanded. "It starts at 8"

For the rest of lunch everyone was talking about tonight's festivities, organizing what they were going to wear, or what they are going to drink. I even heard Emmett planning a few games.

Edward was quiet; he was playing with his food. If he wasn't so cocky then he and I could be friends. I want to be friends with him, but he wasn't the nicest person to be around. I didn't know if it was an act or if it was really him.

**EPOV**

Lunch was very eventful; we got another visit from Tanya. Tanya was my ex; we started dating at the start of the high school year. She always tried so hard to fit in with everything, eventually the attitude stuck with her.

Watching her and Bella argue was entertaining, Tanya failed miserably and stormed away. The expression on Bella's face never faulted, it was funny watching Tanya squirm under Bella's gaze. No one really stood up against Bella, she had a mouth on her and a pretty damn good right hook. I only know that because she punched me when I accidentally grazed her boob. It really was an accident, but she didn't believe me.

I listened to everyone talking about the party at Emmett's tonight, wondering whether or not I should go. I didn't know how Bella would react if I did, maybe she wouldn't care and we could just stay out of each other's way. I was in need of a good drink.

When lunch finished I started making my way towards history, the most boring subject of the day. I pulled out the books I needed and was about to make my way to class when someone pushed me against the locker and started shoving their tongue down my throat.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was Tanya, I didn't bother to move thinking it wouldn't last long. Her hands started wondering around my body, up and down my chest and in my hair. I kept myself still waiting for her to finish, I left my arms at the side of my body.

"Get a fucken room"

I pulled away from Tanya and pushed her away from me, looking up to see Bella walking past us. "Thought you didn't want her Edward" She laughed.

"I don't" I called after her as I tried to keep Tanya away from me.

"Doesn't look that way" She flicked her hair and walked away.

"Piss off Tanya" I scoffed as I walked away from her.

"I know you want me" She yelled. I stopped and turned around to face her.

"No Tanya, I do not want you" I said slowly, emphasizing each word so she would get it through her bleach blonde head.

Ignoring her yelling after me I walked to class.

The rest of the day went by in a breeze. I drove home and walked up to my bedroom, mum wasn't home, she was probably at work. My dad was hardly ever home, he worked at the local hospital, he was one of the best surgeons they had.

Like usual, I walked outside and lit up a cigarette sitting in my usual seat as I peered over the edge of the balcony. I was going to go next door tonight, enjoy a few drinks with my mates and have a good time.

I heard yelling, so I looked up and saw a pained expression on Bella's face and watched as Alice threw clothes on her floor. I laughed, Bella was pacing around, I could see her mouth moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying. She was waving her arms above her head then stopped and put them on her hips as she watched Alice. I saw Alice turn around and point her finger at Bella; again I couldn't hear what she was saying.

Bella stomped her foot like a 5 year old and fell backwards on her bed. It was funny to watch. I wanted to know what had her so irked. I chuckled to myself again as I took another drag of my cigarette, tearing my eyes away from her window. I really needed to stop watching her all the time, she was catching on and I didn't want her to know how much she amused me.

**BPOV**

Alice was rummaging through my closet, throwing all my clothes on the floor behind her.

"Alice, do you really need to make such a mess?" I groaned.

"We can clean it up Bella, I need to find the perfect outfit for you" She huffed as she threw a few pairs of pants on the floor.

"That doesn't mean you need to make a mess!"

"Yes, it does"

"No Alice, it doesn't. You can find the _perfect _outfit without making a mess." I sighed "Surely you don't need to go through all of my clothes"

I started pacing around the room getting a bit agitated at the mess that was now my room; I couldn't even see the floor anymore.

"Just pick a god damn outfit Alice" I growled

She spun around and gave me the evil eye before pointing her finger at me.

"I am looking Bella, do not rush me. These things take time. Stress less" With that she spun back around and threw a few more items of clothes onto the floor.

I groaned and fell backwards on the bed, wishing that she would just hurry the hell up. I didn't even want to think about the fact I still had to put up with her yanking at my hair AND doing my makeup. It was torture; I had to let her though. We came to an agreement that as long as I let her play Barbie Bella every now and then, she wouldn't nag at me.

I rolled backwards off my bed and walked outside, I needed to relax and calm down before I sat through the next 2 hours with Alice.

"Surprise, surprise" I said as I looked over at Edward, who seemed to be glued to that spot more than usual

"What?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You always seem to be out here" I stated.

"That's because I smoke" He said "You looked like you were having fun in there" he laughed

"You were watching" It wasn't a question, it was a statement

"I thought you said you didn't watch me" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't" he shrugged "I just heard yelling" He stated simply

"Are you coming over tonight?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I think I will"

I nodded my head and was about to say something when Alice called me.

"Well, I have to go be tortured now. But I'll see you later"

"Yeah, I'll see you later" He smiled at me.

I returned his smile before walking back inside; I glanced at him once more before closing the door behind me. So there is another side to Edward, a side that isn't so cocky or arrogant.

"Go shower then come back in here. I found something for you to wear"

I grabbed my towel and walked to the shower.

After washing and drying myself I trudged back into my room, with only my towel wrapped around my body. I stopped in the door way, and looked at Alice who was sitting on the end of my bed holding a blue dress in her hands.

She threw it at me, not saying a word. I walked back into the bathroom and pulled the dress over my head **(A/N: Photo in Profile) **and went back to my room.

"Wow, that looks gorgeous on you Bella, how come I have never seen you wear it before?" She asked once I stepped into the room

I shrugged " I don't know, I have never worn it before"

"Well that's a waste. It looks marvellous on you"

I blushed and gave her a small smile.

She walked up to me and dragged me over to my makeup table and pushed me into the seat. Sighing I closed my eyes and waited for her to compete this little makeover of hers.

It's weird how things happen in life. You have friends, and you lose friends. Like what happened to me and Edward. _He _was my best friend, from 5 years old through to 13 years old he was my best friend. I remember playing dress up with him in my mum's closet, he would pull on my dad's suit and I would wear one of my mum's pretty dresses. Then we would run around the house acting like husband and wife. I missed the old him.

Jasper was… well Jasper. He was different, had a life of his own. Nothing ever got him down, and he always wore a smile on his face. I liked him allot, but do I love him? I had never thought about that before, he had never told me he loved me, just like I had never told him. So maybe we didn't, maybe we weren't meant to be and this was just some high school fling or something. _If it's a fling, then it's a long one_.

I shook my head ridding of those thoughts and opened my eyes to see what Alice had done. She had finished my hair and was about to start on my makeup.

"Alice, do you think Jasper loves me?" I asked

"I guess he does, why?" She said as she started dabbing foundation on my face and smoothing it out

"Well, he has never said it to me. I don't think he does" I sighed.

"Well, do you love him?"

"I don't know. I know that I like him… allot."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. Work it out, see where you stand and what his intentions are" She suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that" I gave her a smile and she continued with my makeup.

By time she had gotten dressed and done her own make up, and finished mine, it was 7:45. People would start arriving any minute now.

It wasn't cold so we decided to have it outside, where there was more room and if needed, we would move back inside.

I finished pouring the last few bags on chips into the bowl and pulled the plastic cups out and placed them on the table while Alice and Emmett filled the esky with ice and placed the soft drink in it along with some beer and spirits.

Rose and Jasper pulled out the seats and spread them out for people if they wanted to sit down and I turned on the fairy lights that were draped around the house from last Christmas. I nodded my head as I looked around the backyard, notating that everything was done and ready.

"Hey sugar" Jasper came up and enveloped me in a big hug.

"Hey" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"People are starting to show up" He said "Natalie and Claire are here. They are in the kitchen" I nodded against his chest.

Jasper released me saying he was going to find Emmett, he gave me a kiss on my forehead and left.

Natalie and Claire came out and sat down with me.

"So, that was pretty darn funny what happened with Tanya" Natalie laughed.

"Yeah did you see her face?" Claire chirped with a laugh.

"She deserved it. I'm not going to let her get away with upsetting my friends" I said.

"Oh we know!" They both laughed

Natalie and Claire have known each other since the start of school year and have practically been joined at the hip ever since. They were best friends and totally inseparable.

I met Natalie when we first started school as well, we just didn't hit it off as much as her and Claire did. I loved these girls, they were both good friends and have always been there for me.

Natalie was taller than me by about 2inches, and had long black silky hair, pale skin and blue eyes. She was gorgeous, like one of those models in the hair ads on television. She was funny and always happy.

Claire was also taller than me, but shorter then Nat by about half an inch. She had caramel blondish brown hair that came up to her shoulders; she had an oval face, big plump lips and grey eyes. She was pretty too.

**EPOV**

I walked into Bella's house and noticed that no one was inside, it was 7:30 so I was a bit late. I was wearing khaki cargo pants and a black polo shirt and my hair was messy like usual. I wandered through Emmett and Bella's house looking for someone... anyone.

I walked out the back and noticed that everyone was here, as far as I could tell. Claire and Natalie were laughing at Emmett, who was doing a handstand on top of a keg skulling some beer. Jasper, Michael and Tyler where cheering him on. Bella was standing next to Jasper with her hands on her hips, shaking her head at Emmett with a disgusted look on her face.

She looked beautiful in that blue dress, her hair was in soft curls and hung loosely down her back. She looked up at me and smiled, then looked back at Emmett and started walking towards me.

"Hey, just get here?" She asked as she stood next to me and handed me a beer.

"Thanks. Yeah I just got here, didn't take long for the party to start ey" I laughed pointing my beer in the direction of the guys around the keg

"Yeah, boys will be boys" She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should get up and do that" I laughed.

She playfully hit my arm "As if, my dress will fall down and reveal... _Everything"_

"So? It would be fun"

"So?" She repeated "You just want to see my underwear" She laughed

"Nope, I don't" I said shaking my head, though I don't think I even believed myself.

"Sure you don't"

"It's just fucken underwear" I laughed.

"Then pull down your pants and stand on that keg" She looked up at me.

I cocked an eyebrow at her, trying to see if she was serious or not, and she looked completely serious

"Ok" I put my beer down and started unzipping my pants.

I could hear her giggling at me as I started to pull down my jeans, slightly revealing my black boxer shorts. I paused and looked up at her.

"Come on" She said with a smile.

I scoffed and pushed my pants down to my knees then waddled over to the keg.

"Move the fuck out of my way" I said as I pushed through Jasper and Michael, who looked at me weirdly.

"Bella told me to do this in my underwear" I said answering the unasked question.

Emmett jumped down from the top of the keg. I leant my hand on it then kicked my legs up so I was standing on my hands on top of it, Michael passed me the hose and I shoved it in my mouth. I balanced on one hand and turned the knob so the beer would be released. I felt the cold liquid flow into my mouth faster and faster.

I could hear Bella snicker from behind me, and the guys were laughing and cheering. I think I even saw a few flash's go off from people taking photos of me.

Once I finished I jumped down and pulled my pants up, smirking at Bella.

"Well, that wasn't too hard. Your turn"

"No, no I am not doing that. I will get drunk to fast. I'm happy sipping on my cruiser thank you"

"You're a bloody pussy" I laughed.

"That's fine by me" She sighed. "As long as my underwear stays unrevealed to anyone who isn't Jasper, then I'm happy"

I laughed at her and shook my head.

"Bella come dance with me" Jasper grabbed her hand and dragged her away. She turned around and smirked at me.

I watched as Jasper grabbed onto her hips and moved her to the music.

"I think someone has a crush" Alice sang as she skipped over to me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I scoffed shaking my head.

"You... Like... Bella" She said slowly, like she was talking to a person with mental difficulties.

"No, I don't" I laughed

"Don't bullshit Edward. I have been watching you with her tonight"

"We were talking. There isn't anything wrong with talking" I stated, as I glanced over to where Jasper and Bella were dancing.

"There is when it's you and Bella" She said as she followed my gaze "You two hate each other and now you're talking"

"People grow up and mature" I shrugged, returning my gaze back to her

"Whatever Edward. Just when you realize, I'll be there to say _I told ya so"_ Then she walked away... or danced away.

_What a load of horse shit_ I thought. I do not like Bella Swan! I looked around the backyard and noticed that people were getting a bit tipsy, especially Emmett who had spent most of his night on top of that keg. He was starting to stumble around and was slurring his words, Michael and Tyler looked like they had a bit to drink as well.

Claire and Natalie were dirty dancing together on the grass, it was hot watching two girls rub their bodies against each other. I kept looking around and noticed that Jasper was now by himself, sitting with his head in his hands, Alice was patting his back. She saw me looking and furrowed her brows.

I looked around for Bella, but I couldn't see her anywhere. So I walked back into her house and up to her room, I knocked softly on her door but no one answered. I knew she was in there though I could hear a few soft sob's.

I tried to open the door but it was locked so I knocked again, louder this time.

"Alice I said I don't wanna talk" Her voice sounding shaky

"It's not Alice." I said and waited for a reply. "Can you let me in please"

I heard her shuffling around for a few minutes then a click, but the door didn't open. So I turned the handle and opened it myself. Bella was back on the bed, crawled into a ball. I could see her back shaking lightly. I shut the door and locked it again before walking over to her bed and sitting next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing"

"Right, nothing. Then why are you crying"

"I'm not crying"

I pulled her over so she was facing me and wiped a tear from her face and held it up for her to see

"Then what's this?"

"Edward I don't want to talk about it"

"Then why did you open the door for me?"

She sighed and rubbed her cheeks with her hands.

"I don't know"

"I'm not going to force it out of you Bella, but how can anyone help you if you don't tell them what's wrong?"

She looked at me for a moment before closing her eyes and resting her head on her pillow.

"Ok, I will tell you"

**.....................................**

**Well, there we have it! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Took me a while to write... or type, lol whichever. Let me know what you think!!**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

She sat in silence for a while, and I could hear her breathing hard and more steady.

"Bella?" I asked, unsure if she was still awake.

"Mmm?" She replied.

"Are you going to tell me?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I was just replaying it in my head" She sighed loudly.

"Ok, well whenever you're ready"

We sat in silence for a moment before she finally began speaking again.

"Well, I was dancing with Jasper. As you know"

I nodded my head, even if she could barely see me.

"And well he told me that…"

"That?" I repeated

"That he loved me"

"Then why were you crying?" I asked, a bit confused. Normally people are happy when someone tells them they love them.

"Because I couldn't say it back" She sighed "And then he told me that after a year of being together and not being able to tell him I love him we probably shouldn't be together, that we were wasting time because I would never fall in love with him' She started crying again, and I had no idea what to say to her.

Sure I didn't give a shit about love at the moment, but most females do. I felt like an ass sitting here not doing or saying anything so I rubbed my hand up and down her arm in attempt of soothing her a little bit and to try let her know that it's ok.

"I told him that I liked him allot, and I didn't want to lose him and that one day I _know _I could fall in love with him. He just repeated what he said and then said he needed time to think" She continued between sobs.

"Then give him time to think about it, then talk to him again and see if you can work it out. I'm sure you guys can" I said trying to stay positive so she wouldn't break down even more.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do" I gave her a small smile and just sat there with her, not saying anything or doing anything, just sitting.

It was nice to be able to sit with a female and not have them try to jump me, even if this emotional crap was tiring.

"Do you mind if I duck out and have a smoke?" I asked after a few minutes of complete silence.

"Bella?" I said once she didn't reply

I looked down at her and saw that her eyes were still closed, deciding that she was asleep I went out onto her balcony and lit a cigarette.

I looked down at the people in her backyard, Jasper didn't look so sad now. Alice did a good job of cheering him up. They were now dancing; the fucker didn't even come up to check on Bella.

I could see Michael and Tyler pocking Emmett who was passed out on the grass, Rosalie was fuming and yelling at him to get up off the ground. I laughed, only Emmett would pass out on the grass.

All the girls, except Rose and Alice, were sitting in a circle chatting away, I could hear their loud laughter from where I was standing.

"Edward" I heard Bella whisper. I looked back at the door and threw my cigarette over the edge of the balcony and walked back inside. Bella was still in the same position as before and her eyes were still closed.

I walked over to her and knelt down in front beside her bed.

"Are you awake?" I whispered.

I watched her for a moment, expecting to move but she didn't. _Well fuck me _I thought _is she dreaming about me? _Shaking my head, deciding that I must have been hearing things I headed for her door.

"Edward" I stopped, with my hand on the door knob, then shook my head and started twisting it.

"Can I ask you something before you leave?" I spun around and saw Bella sitting upright in her bed. _Man I'm fucken losing it._

"Sure" I said.

She patted the spot next to her, so I walked over and sat down. She turned to face me and put her hands in her lap.

"Why are you here?"

"Umm well I was having a few drinks and trying to have fun"

She laughed and shook her head "No, I mean here in my room"

"You were upset" I shrugged

"Why do you care? You have hated me for so long, and now your checking up on me and being friendly"

How the hell was I supposed to answer that? Even I didn't know why I cared.

"I never hated you Bella" I sighed, running a hand threw my hair "You started acting like a bitch when we started high school" I stated

She raised her eyebrows at me "I didn't start acting like a bitch. You became cocky and arrogant" She almost shrieked at me

"How the fuck am I supposed to know what happened then? I thought you were being a bitch, you thought I was being cocky and arrogant and whatever else you have on your list. So let's just say it was both our faults"

"Fine" She huffed

"Good" I said.

"You know" She whispered as she looked down at her hands in her lap "I missed being friends with you" She admitted.

I was seriously starting to get a headache from all the emotional shit that was going on in this room.

"Ahh yeah… ummm.. I guess I ahh missed being friends with you too"

"It's ok Edward, I know you not good at this stuff" She laughed shaking her head.

"Sorry" I mumbled sarcastically

She hit me and laughed

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For letting me talk to you about this. I know it probably wasn't the most fun thing to do when you supposed to be out there have fun"

"Don't mention it"

She smiled at me then leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek. Her lips where soft, and really warm. My skin felt tingly from where her lips had touched.

"I'm going to lay down for a bit. You can go back down and have fun if you like"

I watched as she rolled over so she wasn't facing me and closed her eyes. I sighed and left her room to enjoy what was left of the party

**BPOV – (Ok so this is back tracking a little so you can see her side of things)**

It was all going great, I was taking small sips from a blueberry cruiser watching as Emmett drank from the keg, upside down. I knew this wasn't going to turn out very well, He couldn't really handle his alcohol. _Men_

I shook my head at him, god he can be so immature, he was only trying to show off. I noticed Edward walk out and walked over to him.

"Hey, just get here?" I asked as I handed him a beer.

"Thanks, Yeah I just got here, didn't take long for the party to start ey" He laughed as he pointed to where Emmett and the guys were.

"Yeah, boys will be boys"

"Maybe you should get up and do that" I looked at him like he had two heads then playfully hit his arm

"As if, my dress will fall down and reveal... _Everything"_

"So? It would be fun" He can't be serious!

"So?" I repeated "You just want to see my underwear" She laughed

"Nope, I don't" For some reason that didn't sound very believable

"Sure you don't" I rolled my eyes at him

"It's just fucken underwear"

"Then pull down your pants and stand on that keg" I said, trying to act serious. Though I was completely nervous of the fact he may actually do it.

He looked at me cocking his eyebrow, I struggled to keep a straight face.

"Ok" He put his beer down and started un doing the buttons on his jeans.

I giggled at him as I watched him pull his jeans down a tad revealing his black boxers, it was hot, seriously hot and his pants weren't even all the way down yet.

"Come on" I said, hoping my smile wouldn't give away how eager I was.

He pulled his pants all the way down then made his way over to where the guys where. I followed him, this I was not going to miss.

"Move the fuck out of my way" He said as he pushed his way through.

"Bella told me to do this in my underwear" He said

Emmett got off the keg and Edward jumped on. I was surprised that he could actually do a handstand. Though I guess if Emmett can do it then anyone can. I watched as he put the hose in his mouth and turned the tap on, I could see his Adam apple bobbing around in his throat, metaphorically speaking of course, as he drank the beer.

I laughed at him and pulled out my camera, this was so going in my photo album and maybe my MySpace... and facebook.

When he was done, he jumped down and pulled his pants up then smirked at me.

"Well, that wasn't too hard. Your turn" He said as he walked over to my side

"No, no I am not doing that. I will get drunk to fast. I'm happy sipping on my cruiser thank you"

"You're a bloody pussy" He laughed

"That's fine by me" I sighed. "As long as my underwear stays unrevealed to anyone who isn't Jasper, then I'm happy"

He laughed at me and shook his head. I couldn't get the image of him in his boxer shorts out of my head, he looked so... _sexy, god what is happening to me?_

"Bella come dance with me" Jasper came up and grabbed my hand leading me away, I turned to Edward and smirked at him. Well Jasper was just my free ticket out of that.

"You look beautiful tonight, did I tell you that?" He whispered against the skin on my shoulder

"No, you didn't and thank you"

He was holding onto my hips, swaying us from side to side. I put my head on his chest.

"Bella" He whispered after 2minutes of silence. "I need to tell you something"

I pulled my head away from his chest and looked up at him, giving him a smile.

"OK"

"I, Bella... I have been trying to say this for a while but I never found the right time... I-I-I love you, Bella"

_I love you, Bella, I love you, Bella, I love you, Bella. _I don't know if I really heard it, or if my mind was playing tricks on me. He loved me? I want him to love me, really I do... Well I thought I did anyway, what am I supposed to say to him? I don't even know I if can say it back and actually _mean _it.

"Please say something" He whispered again.

"I-I Don't know what to say" I shook my head and look down at my feet.

We stopped moving and I looked back up at him his eyes were filled with sadness, I hated the fact that _I _caused that.

"Don't worry about it, forget I said anything." He pulled his arms away from me and took a step back.

"Jasper I'm so-"

"Don't" He said, looking up at me "You don't love me, that's fine. I just think that after a year of being together that you would. Maybe we should have some time apart"

"No, Jasper. I like you, allot. And I know that I will fall in love with you. I'm just not ready for that yet"

"Ready? No one is ever _ready _to fall in love Bella. I need time to think" He looked deeply in my now tear filled eyes for a moment, then walked away.

I stood there, by myself. I was going to talk to Alice, but she was too busy talking to Edward so I went inside and up to my room.

"Bella" I heard Alice call after me.

I spun around and saw her running towards me "Honey what's wrong" She said as she put her hands on my shoulders.

All I could do was shake my head and cover my face with my hands.

"Shh baby it's ok, tell me what happened" I pulled away from her and looked at her through my blurred vision.

"Maybe later Al, I just want to be alone right now"

"Ok, call if you need anything"

I nodded, slumping my shoulders then resuming the walk to my bedroom.

How could I be so stupid? How hard is it to say _I love you _to someone... I could of said it, but if I did I would be lying. _Why the hell haven't I fell in love with him?_

"Alice I said I don't wanna talk" I said when I heard a loud knock at my door

"It's not Alice, Can you let me in please" It sounded like Edward, what the hell is he doing here?

I sighed and climbed out of bed, why I was letting him I have no idea. My body did it all by itself, despite my brains protesting to stop moving. I unlocked the door and crawled back into bed crawling into a ball and trying to control the sobs that escaped my lips.

I heard a few soft foots steps, then the side of my bed shifted. I knew he was sitting beside me

"What's wrong?" He asked, he sounded a bit worried.

"Nothing" I lied

"Right, nothing. Then why are you crying"

"I'm not crying" I lied again

He pulled me over so I was facing him and he wiped his finger over my cheek and held it up so I could see it.

"Then what's this?" I looked at his finger and it was wet. I considered being a smartarse and ignore it, but decided against it.

"Edward I don't want to talk about it" _finally the truth_

"Then why did you open the door for me?"

_Yeah, why did I open the door? God your stupid!_

"I don't know" I admitted

"I'm not going to force it out of you Bella, but how can anyone help you if you don't tell them what's wrong?"

Maybe I should tell him, it may help... maybe he can give me some advice... he is male after all.

"Ok, I will tell you"

How to start... should I tell him everything? Or cut some parts out and shorten it? Not that it's a very long story, but it it's still my personal life.

"Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you going to tell me?" He laughed

"Yeah, I was just replaying it in my head" I sighed

"Ok, well whenever you're ready" _never _I thought

I sat for a moment before I built the courage to tell him, it was weird because we aren't really friends. And yet here I am, laying in bed with the hottest guy I have ever me, and also the one guy I hated the most, or use to hate.

"Well, I was dancing with Jasper. As you know" I started, that's a good start, right?

"And well he told me that…" I paused

"That?" He repeated

"That he loved me"

"Then why were you crying?" This is the part I didn't want to talk about.

"Because I couldn't say it back" I sighed "And then he told me that after a year of being together and not being able to tell him I love him we probably shouldn't be together, that we were wasting time because I would never fall in love with him' And then I started crying, again. _Traitor tears couldn't stay away_

"I told him that I liked him allot, and I didn't want to lose him and that one day I _know _I could fall in love with him. He just repeated what he said and then said he needed time to think" I continued, trying to control my body that was beginning to shake

"Then give him time to think about it, then talk to him again and see if you can work it out. I'm sure you guys can"

"You think?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do" He smiled at me, I could barely see it but I knew he smiled.

I closed my eyes, and before I knew it I was asleep, dreaming about a world where no drama existed, only love and happiness.

When I woke up, I saw Edward standing by the door.

"Edward" I said, trying to get his attention, but he ignored me.

"Can I ask you something before you leave?" I needed to know what was going on with him, why he was being so nice to me all of a sudden.

"Sure" He said as he spun around to face me.

I rubbed the spot next to me

"Why are you here?" I said as he sat down next to me.

"Umm well I was having a few drinks and trying to have fun"

I laughed and shook my head, bloody smartarse "No, I mean here in my room"

"You were upset" He shrugged

"Why do you care? You have hated me for so long, and now your checking up on me and being friendly" no point in beating around the bush.

I waited for him to reply, he looked like he was thinking extremely hard. _Don't hurt yourself Edward _I thought and inwardly chuckled at my own joke.

"I never hated you Bella" He sighed, and I watched as he ran his hand through his hair, god I wish I could do that "You started acting like a bitch when we started high school"

I raised my eyebrows at him, was he serious? "I didn't start acting like a bitch. You became cocky and arrogant" I almost screamed at him.

"how the fuck am I supposed to know what happened then? I thought you were being a bitch, you thought I was being cocky and arrogant and whatever else you have on your list. So let's just say it was both our faults"

"Fine" I said, deciding it wasn't worth getting into an argument about.

"Good" He said

Why on earth did god create such a gorgeous being. _Bella stop it!_

"You know" I whispered, looking at my hands in my lap "I missed being friends with you" I admitted, a little scared that I was actually saying this out loud to him.

"Ahh yeah… ummm.. I guess I ahh missed being friends with you too" He stuttered

"It's ok Edward, I know you not good at this stuff" I had to laugh at how cute he looked

"Sorry" He mumbled, it sounded a little sarcastic to me so I hit his arm and laughed at him.

I enjoyed being 'friendly' with Edward, he really was nice.

"Thank you" I said randomly

"For what?" He asked a bit confused.

"For letting me talk to you about this. I know it probably wasn't the most fun thing to do when you supposed to be out there have fun"

"Don't mention it"

I smiled at him, then leant in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, I surprised myself at how confident I had become around him.

"I'm going to lay down for a bit. You can go back down and have fun if you like"

With that I rolled over and closed my eyes, hoping that this how thing with Jasper would just blow over and we could be happy like we use to be.

**.....................................**

**Thank you for all the reviews!!!!! Loved them heaps!**

**I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**You guys know what to do. **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

Walking back outside I was thinking back to everything that just happened. It was _weird, _how the hell did we go from dis-liking each other to sort of becoming friends?

I think I blame it on females, their emotions are always up and down. It confused me to no end. One minute she hates me and is ignoring me, the next minute she is playfully hitting my arm and confiding in me.

"How is she?" Alice asked as she walked up beside me.

"Yeah she is alright, just resting at the moment" I sighed as I picked up a new bottle of beer and cracked it open.

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"Yep" I said, popping the 'p' "Did Jasper tell you?"

"Yeah he did" She sighed "What do you think will happen between them?" She said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Don't no to be honest."

"Hmm"

I looked at her for a minute, trying to work out what the hell she was thinking. _Sometimes I wish I could read minds._

"Edward?" I turned around and saw Jasper standing behind me.

"Yeah?"

"How is she?" He asked

"Could be better" I scoffed.

He nodded his head at me looking sad again. Maybe I should leave... The emotional crap is really starting to piss me off. I never was one for allot of emotions.

"Should I go talk to her?" He asked

"She is resting. Give her a minute, I'm sure she will be down again soon"

"Kay Thanks man"

"No worries" I replied.

He walked away, Alice following close behind him. There was seriously something wrong here. Shaking my head I skulled the rest of my beer and threw it in the metal trash can sitting under the table then grabbed another beer. _I fucken need this after everything that has happened tonight._

"Hey" Claire said as she stumbled over to me

"Hi" I laughed

"Ya know" She said as she grabbed onto my shirt trying to keep herself from falling over. "That YOU" She continued poking a finger in my chest "Are s-sexy" She slurred

I laughed at her "Claire, your drunk"

"NO! I'm not, really I'm sober see look" She let go of my shirt and tried to walk in a straight line, stumbling everywhere and almost falling over backwards "See, I'm sober" she smiled

"You almost fell over backwards, your feet weren't even going in a straight line, your fucken drunk"

"Fuck you" She spat

I laughed at her and shoved my hand in my pocket.

"Really, let's go have s-seexx" She slurred, her words barely making any sense.

"We are not having sex Claire" I said, half shocked that she even suggested that.

"Why not?" She whined "I think you would be good in bed" She smiled as she pulled herself closer to me.

"Claire, your drunk we are not having sex" How the hell do you say you don't want to fuck someone without seeming rude, I no she wasn't serious because she was drunk but still...

"Fine, later then" And she with a wink then stubbled away again.

I looked over to where Emmett was still passed out on the grass, he can't stay there. But who the hell can move him? He is just too _heavy._ Maybe I can just throw a bucket of water over him, that should wake him.

I walked inside and searched in the laundry for some kind of bucket, any kind... I found one under the sink, it wasn't that big, but it was big enough. I put it under the tap and filled it with cold water.

I walked back outside and stood over Emmett, he would still need a shower even after I throw this water on him, I don't know who's vomit that is that he is laying in but it fucking filthy.

I threw the cold water on his face and he instantly shot up.

"What the fuck man?" He growled

"You were passed out in vomit, and no one can move your big arse so this was the only way to get you up" I laughed.

He looked at the ground around him and jumped up running towards that house, I could hear him let out a string of cuss words, and something about it being gross.

I saw Bella walk out just after Emmett ran in, she looked at me then smiled before Alice jumped on her, then Jasper walked over to her and lead her away to a secluded part of the backyard where no one was sitting, watching them, I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something that I had never felt before.

I quickly finished my beer and threw the bottle away and decided to go home, the party was dying down, everyone was drunk, except myself, Alice, Jasper and Bella. And I didn't really want to see Jasper and Bella making out.

Plus, I was tired and exhausted from all the 'talking' about feelings and emotions, though spending that time with Bella was good. _Huh? Did you just say it was good?_ I couldn't be bothered walking around to the front of my house so I just jumped the fence into my own backyard.

**BPOV**

Once I regained myself I decided to go back downstairs and see what was happening. On my way out Emmett ran past me, he wreaked of vomit and beer. It was disgusting, what the hell happened to him? I looked over to were Edward was standing and gave him a smile.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed as she jumped on me, causing me to tear my gaze away from Edward.

"Hey Ali" I sighed

"Are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah, I guess I'm alright" I tried to smile at her

"Bella?" I looked past Alice and saw Jasper making his way over to me. "Can we talk?"

"Umm yeah sure" He grabbed my hand and walked me over to the far corner of the backyard where no one was.

"I'm sorry" He said as he pulled me into a hug

"It's ok. It isn't your fault" I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his neck

"It is, I shouldn't just expect you to feel the same way. It's not like we have ever talked about this before"

"Don't blame yourself" I whispered

He pulled away from me and cupped my face with his hands

"I really do love you Bella, and as much as I wished you felt the same I know you don't" He sighed "I think that we should maybe have some time apart, and you know... figure out what we want from each other"

I slowly nodded my head, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over the edge.

"I just want you to know that I love you, and whatever your decision, I'll respect it" He continued.

"Ok." That's all I could say.

He gave me one last long kiss before walking away and leaving my house.

This has all turned into one big mess. One huge ugly fucking mess! I searched the backyard for someone... anyone, but no one seemed to be here anymore so I went inside and up to my room.

I looked out my window, and noticed the light on in Edwards room and took the risk of looking into his room to see if he was there.

Sure enough he was sitting on his bed, but he didn't seem to be happy, his elbows were resting on his knees, and his head was in his hands. I wonder what's wrong with him.

I watched as he stood up and slowly walked over to turn out the light, then it was dark and I couldn't see him anymore. I had this funny feeling in my stomach, a need to talk to him, to find out what's wrong with him.

I couldn't be bothered walking around to his front door, and I knew I couldn't jump across to his balcony without seriously hurting myself, or pretentiously killing myself in the process. Maybe I should plant a tree between our two balcony's, that would make it so much easier.

I thought about what I could use to make a bridge like thing so I could get across, I knew we didn't have any thick planks of word, we only had those thin beams of wood down behind the shed. Which I would defiantly kill myself on of I used those.

I wonder if we have a ladder... Then I remembered the time my dad was painting the window frames, he went out a brought a ladder!

I quickly ran downstairs and out to the shed in the backyard, I quickly grabbed a ladder then ran back up to my room. I had never done this before, I could seriously kill myself.

I laid the ladder against the railing and rested the other end on Edwards railing. I shook it a bit to make sure it was stable then climbed up on top of it. Gripping the side so hard my hands turned white.

A ladder Bella? Seriously?? I have to be losing my mind. _You have feet, maybe you should have used them, but noooo you had to be lazy and use a fucking ladder! God you must be desperate._

I was shaking, and my breathing hitched, this was scary as hell.

My stomach was doing flip flops as I slowly crawled across the ladder, I stopped in the middle and looked back debating on whether i'm being stupid and shouldn't be doing this, but when I realized that I was half way across, there was no point, it was easier to go forward then what it was to go backwards.

I kept my head up high making sure I didn't look down and continued my way across to the other side. Once I made it I fell down, trying to stop myself from shaking and catching my breath wishing the nerves away. Why the hell did I just do that? Crawling over a ladder just to see what's wrong with someone.

I stood up and straightened out my dress, I should have taken this off.

I was about to knock on the door when I noticed I could see Edward laying on his bed, his eyes were closed but he was hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand.

I tapped on the glass, and he shot up faster than a rocket. He looked at me, then looked away and back again, like he was imagining things or something. I waved at him, trying to get him to open the door, it was cold out here.

"What are you doing here?" He asked once he opened the glass door.

"You looked sad or something so I came over to talk to you" I said as I stepped around him

"I'm not upset" He said, closing the door behind me.

"Then why were your hands covering your face, and why were you hitting your forehead with the palm of your hand?" I said as I crawled into his bed and under the covers, I didn't really care if it bothered him or not, I was freezing

"How did you get over here?" He said pointing towards my house.

"A ladder from my railing to your, now don't change the subject"

He walked outside and looked at the ladder then came back in

"Are you fucken crazy? You could have killed yourself" He stated

"Well, I didn't. Now stop changing the subject" I growled.

"I told you there is nothing fucken wrong with me" He laid down next to me covering his face with his hands again

I lowered myself in his bed and pulled the covers up more to get warm. I put my head on his pillow and face him.

"Why are you lying to me?" I whispered

He turned his head to face me, furrowing his brows then shaking his head and turning away.

"I can see your upset about something" I continued when he didn't reply "I won't go until you at least admit there is something wrong, you don't have to tell me what it is. I won't pry into your private life"

I closed my eyes, waiting for him to reply. I don't know how long I had been lying there for but it felt like forever. I had no idea why he was lying to me. I knew something was wrong, wasn't he the one who said _'__how can anyone help you if you don't tell them what's wrong'. _

**EPOV**

What the hell was going on with me, and why did it bother me so much that Bella was talking to Jasper? Walking away like that was like a kick in the nuts.

I sat on my bed, and picked up my guitar playing the tune I had composed myself.

So I was now on good terms with Bella, she was in some kind of rut with Jasper, Alice seemed overly happy while dancing with him, I was happy talking to Bella, even if it was about emotional shit, and then it stung to see her walk off with Jasper to talk. I can't possibly.... no, I don't! Can I ? _Oh fuck this cannot be happening. I DO NOT LIKE ISABELLA SWAN. _Shut up, who are you kidding? YOU. LIKE. BELLA. _No, no I don't. _I put my face in my hands. Yes, you do like her. _I can't! _Well you do, so deal with it.

I felt like a mental person arguing with myself, in my own fucken head. Maybe I should see a therapist or something. I got up from my spot on the bed and turned off my light, before climbing into bed.

Sleep didn't come at all. I can't believe Alice was right, this is fucked up. I have to stop seeing her, I can't like Bella, it's just... wrong. Edward Cullen doesn't fucken fall for girls, he has fun with them.

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand mentally cursing at myself for being such a complete idiot for even letting this happen.

I heard a light tap at my door so I looked up, Bella was standing there. _Great now I'm fucken seeing things_. I looked away then looked back expecting her to be gone, but she wasn't, she was waving at me. How the hell am I meant to get over her if she is coming over here? How the hell did she get over here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked once I opened the door for her.

She was shaking, I wanted to hold her and keep her warm. _Fuck it! Stop thinking about that shit_

"You looked sad or something so I came over to talk to you" She said as she stepped around me and into my room.

"I'm not upset" I replied, closing the door and watched as she climbed into my bed and under the covers. This could get bad! This could get very, very bad!

"Then why were your hands covering your face, and why were you hitting your forehead with the palm of your hand?"

She was watching me? All this time she is accusing me of watching her, and now she is watching me.

"How did you get over here?" Remembering my confusion before.

"A ladder from my railing to your, now don't change the subject"

A ladder? I walked outside, and sure enough there was a ladder resting on both railings. She climbed across a fucking ladder?

"Are you fucken crazy? You could have killed yourself" I said as I walked back in the room.

"Well, I didn't. Now stop changing the subject"

"I told you there is nothing fucken wrong with me" I said as I laid down next to her, putting my hands over my face again hoping this was all some bad fucked up dream.

I felt the bed shift beside me and my doona being pulled at.

"Why are you lying to me?" She whispered.

I could feel her breath on the side of my face, it sent shivers down my spine.

I turned my head so I could look at her, she was laying down next to me, on her side so she could face me. She was so close that if I moved an inch or two towards her my lips would be touching hers.

I could feel myself leaning forward but pushed it away and turned my face away from her so I couldn't see her. It is easier not to look at her.

"I can see your upset about something, I won't go until you at least admit there is something wrong, you don't have to tell me what is wrong. I won't pry into your private life" She said once I didn't reply.

I can't very well tell her that I have for some unknown reason created feelings for her. She has a boyfriend, and she would never feel the same about me. But then, how do you lie? I have learnt from the past that lying only gets you into more shit, the truth eventually comes out and then it's even worse then what it would have been if you had just told the truth the begin with.

I sighed, then rolled onto my side to face her. Reluctantly I move my hand up and gently rubbed the smooth skin on her cheek, wishing that somehow she would get the picture without me having to admit it out loud.

I watched as she closed her eyes as I ran the back of my finger up and down her cheek. It was so quiet that I could hear her heart thumping in her chest, it sounded like it was almost beating as fast as mine. Without thinking about it I cupped her cheek with the palm of my hand and started rubbing circles on her temples.

Why she hasn't stopped me yet is beyond me, but if I didn't stop myself, and soon then I would end up doing more then what I should be doing.

She opened her eyes and looked at me with a small smile on her face, her lips parted slightly and I could feel her breath wash over my face. It was intoxicating, I could taste it in my mouth.

I closed my eyes trying to control the need I had to lean closer to her.

Her hand found its way up to my arm and wrapped around my bicep.

As hard as coming to terms with this whole 'having feelings for Bella' shit, I was actually comfortable laying here with her, not saying anything. Normally If I was in bed with a female she would be straddling me trying to rip my clothes off.

I opened my eyes to see Bella was still looking at me. I wonder if she had worked it out or not?

**BPOV**

I heard him sigh, and watched as he rolled over to face me. He started running the back of his finger up and down my cheek, it felt nice. Maybe he was only doing this to get out of talking to me... or maybe this is a sign, a way of him telling me what's wrong with him. But what is it?

I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his finger stroking my cheek. I shouldn't like it this much... Jasper and I hadn't even broken up and yet I'm lying down next to Edward. Why do I enjoy being around him so much?

His cupped my cheek with his hand and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on my temples, it was relaxing. I knew should stop him, but I didn't want to. _Oh god, I think I like Edward bloody Cullen. _Admitting that to myself actually felt like a relief, I wonder when this happened. We had only been talking for a couple of days, on friendly terms.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was staring at me. I couldn't help but smile, not just at the fact he was staring at me, but because I had admitted to myself that I like him.

He closed his eyes and I watched as his face relaxed. His perfectly chiselled jaw un locked I had the urge to trace my fingers down his jaw. I settled for just wrapping my hand around his rather large, and tense bicep. I could feel the muscles in his arm, they felt bigger then what they looked.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, there was something there that I could see in his eyes. _Adoration? _I thought _Maybe he likes me too? Maybe that's what he is trying to tell me._

I moved closer to him and rested my head under his chin, I felt him tense but then move his arm around my waist, his hand lightly rubbing the lower of my back. I closed my eyes, and relaxed my body under his touch.

I wonder if this is classified as wrong seeing as I am still technically with Jasper... Even if we are on a break.

"Bella?" I heard Edward whisper

"Yeah" I sighed

"What were you dreaming about before when you fell asleep in your room?"

"Why?" I asked a bit nervous

"Because you said something while you were sleeping" He sighed, oh god please don't let it be what I think it is "You said my name"

I groaned. Great, just bloody great. How embarrassing. I felt my cheeks warm up from the blush that covered them.

"I... Uh... Yeah" I stuttered.

I felt the vibration on his chest caused by him chucking

"It's ok, I kind of feel special you were dreaming about me. Though I did think I was imagining it" He laughed.

"Ok, that's enough" I said.

I didn't wanna talk about this.

"Alight" He whispered

I tilted my head to look up at him and gave him a smile. His eye were boring into mine and I leant closer to him closing the gap between us a little bit more. I smiled when I noticed his eyes were dancing from my eyes to my lips and back again. He leaned in a touch as well and now we were only a centre metre away from each other.

**.....................................**

**Lol sorry dropping it here. **

**I'm struggling to type coz I put fake nails on and I'm not use to them LOL**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it **

**Let me know what you think. I love, LOVE reviews 8-)**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad that your all liking this story.**

**Annoying nails or not, will not stop me! lol**

**Anyway, read on and let me know what you think ----------- R&R**

**......................................**

**EPOV**

She shifted beside me, I felt her body press up against mine, she pushed her head into my chest, resting under my neck. I moved my hand and wrapped it around her waist, rubbing her lower back with my hand. I could hear her breathing grow more steady. _Your getting yourself in too deep, your gonna hurt yourself. _No I'm not.

Arrgg the annoying voices again, I made a mental note go see psychiatrist

"Bella?" I whispered, wanting to know what she was dreaming about earlier that caused her to say my name

"Yeah" she sighed

"What were you dreaming about before when you fell asleep in your room?"

"Why?" She asked, sounding a bit on edge

"Because you said something while you were sleeping... You said my name" I replied cautiously

I heard her groan, well at least she isn't trying to deny it. Even groaning she sounded adorable

"I... Uh... Yeah" I chuckled softly at the fact she was stuttering, must mean she is embarrassed or something.

"It's ok, I kind of feel special you were dreaming about me. Though I did think I was imagining it" I laughed.

I don't think anyone has ever had a dream about me before, well no one that has told me. And the fact that Bella had a dream about me was even better. _I'll pretend you didn't just say that! _

"Ok, that's enough" She said.

I'll find out what it was about one day

"Alight" I replied in barely a whisper

She lifted her head up so she could look at me and gave me a kind smile. I looked into her eyes, her big beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and then I couldn't look away. She moved in closer to me, closing the gap between us a bit more. My eyes roamed from her lips to her eyes, and I had the urge to close the gap completely between us, I wanted to feel her soft, warm lips on my own. _ Now your turning all mushy on me?_. Ignoring the stupid voice that kept putting me down, I moved in closer, only a little bit. We were now only one centre metre away from each other.

I couldn't move. This could turn out bad, I shouldn't even be in this position with her. But she made me feel so good about myself, even if she didn't say anything just being with her made me feel like a better person. I can change, I will change.

I watched as she bit her bottom lip, her eyes were focused on my lips. What could it hurt? Really, I mean if she doesn't want it she will pull away, right? I placed two fingers under her chin and slowly lift her head up so she was looking at me, and not my lips.

I stared at her for a moment then slowly moved in, as I got closer her lips parted slightly and I could feel her warm breath on my face.

"Edward" She breathed, her eyes closed. Our lips grazing each others

"Yeah?" I asked, not pulling away

"We can't do this" She said, but it didn't sound believable.

"Why not?" I replied in a whisper

"Jasper" Was all she said

"What about him?" that was a mood killer.

"He and I aren't broken up. We are on a break"

"Then your technically not together" I stated

"But it's still wrong"

Why was it that when she was being reluctant that I wasn't arguing with myself on whether or not we are doing the right thing? I wanted it, more then I have ever wanted anything before.

I pulled my face away from hers and rolled over onto my back looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry" She whispered

I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at her. She basically just lead me on. So this is how the girls I led on feel...

I felt her get off the bed, but I didn't look up. Then I heard my door open and close, I'm guessing she is gone now. I grabbed the pillow and pulled it over my face.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Why the hell would she do that? Why would I do that? This is the whole god damn fucking reason I do not get involved with females, this is why I do not let myself have feelings for them. How the hell did I let this slip up.

I sighed and threw my pillow roughly on the ground. I stood up off my bed and walked over to the glass door, partially hiding behind the curtains I peered out and looked over at Bella's room.

She was walking around her bedroom, with her hand over her eyes. She was on the phone. _I wonder who she is talking to._ I grabbed a cigarette and my lighter and walked outside, maybe I could hear her if I was out here.

I lit up my smoke and rested my elbows against the railing taking a drag. I didn't care if she saw me watching her, she knew that I liked her. At least I think she did, I made it pretty obvious.

She stopped pacing around the room and removed her hand away from her face. Her eyes looked red and her cheeks were flushed, is she crying? _Oh god I made her cry._

I had the urge to climb over the railing and see if she was alright, to comfort her. But I forced myself to stay. She closed her phone and threw it on the bed, she didn't look happy.

She looked out the window and saw me standing there, I took another drag of my cigarette as she walked outside.

"Hi" She said timidly

"Hey"

"I'm sorry about before" She whispered

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault"

"No, no it wasn't" She shook her head "It was mine, I shouldn't have let it go so far." She sighed

"But to be honest with you, the only reason I didn't pull away earlier was because I wanted it. I want it" She said the last part in a whisper as she looked at the ground.

She wants it? She didn't lead me on? It made me feel all giddy and happy knowing that, but then what about Jasper? Is she going to stay with him.

"Are you going to tell me what was wrong when I came over?" She asked as she looked up at me

"You" Was all I said

"Me? What about me?" She asked

"You seriously didn't figure it out from what just happened?" I thought she did.

"Well, I did but I didn't know if I was right or not" She laughed "So I was right? You... like.. me?" She asked a bit unsure.

I just nodded my head. She smiled brightly at me.

"I like you too" She admitted shyly.

Now it was my turn to smile. Maybe we can be something? Maybe we can make something of this. _What are you going to do if she hurts you? _Shut up, I'll deal with that IF it happens.

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to do, should I move in and kiss him, his lip's looked really, really soft... no, I can't. What about Jasper? He place two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up so I had to look at him. I pulled my gaze away from his lips and looked him in the eye.

He started moving closer to me. _He is a player Bella! Don't do it. _He can change, maybe he really likes me. But then again, I could just be imagining it.

_You can't do this to Jasper, he loves you. _

"Edward" I said as his lips lightly grazed mine.

So close, yet so far. All I had to do my move forward a little and I could have what I wanted... _No, think about Jasper._

"Yeah?" He replied, not pulling away

"We can't do this" I said, trying to convince myself to pull away.

"Why not?" He whispered

"Jasper" I knew if I said anything else I would give in and kiss him, like I really want to.

"What about him?" He asked, sounding a bit hurt

"He and I aren't broken up. We are on a break"

"Then your technically not together" I guess that's true, but it's still not right

"But it's still wrong"

He was silent for a minute, and it was killing me. _He doesn't like you Bella, you will end up like every other girl he has dated. _I thought to myself.

He pulled away from me and rolled onto his back letting out a breath of air. He didn't say anything, and I started to feel bad. What the hell am I supposed to do?

"I'm sorry" I whispered

After he didn't reply, and I was lost for words I thought it best that I leave. I climbed reluctantly out of his bed and walked over to the door, I looked back at him and he still hadn't looked at me. So I opened the door and left.

I sucked in a deep breath and climbed back on the ladder ignoring the nerves that shook through my body.

What am I going to do? I like Edward... allot. Maybe, maybe he likes me to. And if he does he and I can be together... It could work.

But then, what about Jasper, how do I feel about him? I know I like him, but I don't think I _could _fall in love with him. Edward on the other hand...

I'll just have to take the risk. I'll call Jasper and talk to him, tell him how I have been feeling. Tell him I'm sorry but I'm just not the one for him, he isn't the one for me.

I was so lost in thought that I crossed the ladder without panicking and didn't fall off at the end, I was kind of shocked all it took was for my mind to be a bit distracted.

I walked inside and picked up my phone, no time like the present right.. I dialled the all too familiar phone number, my thumb hoovered over the send button. _You can do it._

I quickly pressed the button then stared at my phone. I slowly brought it up to my ear and waited for him to pick up while I paced around the room

"Hello?" I heard him answer, he sounded a bit distracted

"Jazz, it's me"

"Bella?" I asked sounding a bit worried

"Yeah,. Is everything all right? You seem a bit distracted"

"Umm.. Yeah.. everything is f-fine" He replied.

"Ahh ok then, look I think we need to talk" I sighed

"what did you want to talk about" He asked

"Who is on the phone Jazz?" I heard a female voice in the back ground, a very familiar sounding female voice.

"Jasper, who was that?" i asked, a bit suspicious

"It's uh.. no one"

"It's not know one Jasper. It sounded like Alice"

"It was the television" He replied, a little too quickly

He can't seriously think I'm that stupid.

"You're lying Jasper, I'm not fucken stupid. Why is she there?"

He sighed "She came over to make sure I was ok after I left"

"She has been there since you left? That was hours ago" I accused

"Nothing is happening Bella. She is just a friend"

'Bull shit Jasper" I all but screamed.

This would explain why Alice has been acting weird when she is around him

"Did you cheat on me?" I asked once he didn't reply, tears started to spill out of my eyes and run down my hot cheeks

"no Bella I would never do that to you. I love you I told you that" He was starting to sound desperate

"Fine" I huffed. Though I don't think I really believe him

"I'm sorry Bella." He said "What did you want to talk about?"

Oh crap I forgot about that.

"I...uh... Well I –" How the hell am I supposed to do this.

"I don't think we should be together anymore" Straight out, no beating around the bush. "I'm sorry" I added on the end

"Why Bella? I thought we were going to have some time" He said sounding hurt, but to be honest i didn't really care at the moment, I was to pissed that Alice was there and had been since he left, not to mention he tried to hide the fact that she was there,

"There seems to be something between you and _Alice" _I spat her name "And I like someone else" I added, and bit more cautiously.

"There isn't anything between me and Alice, Bella." He said trying to convince me " And why didn't you tell me sooner that you like someone else? Who is it?" He said, sounding a bit upset.

"She is my best friend Jasper, I'm not stupid. You were trying to hide the fact that she was there. And I'm not telling you who it is. I'm sure you will find out soon enough" Then I hung up the phone and threw it on my bed.

My best friend? Seriously? What the hell, why would she do that to me?

I stared at my phone on my bed. I couldn't believe she would do that. I was hurting just as much as he was and she went to him? WHAT THE HELL!? I would never do this to her.. he is my boyfriend, or was my boyfriend.

I turned to go to the bathroom to wash my face to try cool it down a bit when I saw Edward staring at me from outside.

I walked outside, into the cool air, it felt nice on my warm face.

"Hi" I said once I got to the edge of the balcony

"Hey" He replied with a small, unsure smile. At least he was talking to me now

"I'm sorry about before" I whispered

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault"

"No, no it wasn't" I shook my head "It was mine, I shouldn't have let it go so far." I finished with a sighed

"But to be honest with you, the only reason I didn't pull away earlier was because I wanted it. I want it" I continued, honesty is the best policy, and maybe if he knew that he wouldn't look so upset

"Are you going to tell me what was wrong when I came over?" I asked when he didn't say anything.

"You" _huh?_ Maybe I was right

"Me? What about me?" I asked, trying to figure out if I was right about why he did what he did

"You seriously didn't figure it out from what just happened?"

"Well, I did but I didn't know if I was right or not" I laughed "So I was right? You... like.. me?" I said, a bit unsure and nervous

He nodded his head and I couldn't help but smile. I was right, he did like me too.

"I like you too" I said shyly.

He smiled at me, and it wasn't his normal smile. It was a smile I had never seen before, a crooked smile. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Sooo..." He said, bringing me out of my reverie

"So?" I replied.

"Why were you crying?" He asked.

"I was talking to Jasper" I sighed.

His facial expression changed, and I saw a bit of jealously flash in his eyes.

"Are you jealous?" I laughed

"What? No" He scoffed.

"Sure sure" I replied laughing

"Anyway, I called to talk to him. To tell him how I was feeling... And well I heard a female voice in the background – "

"Alice?" He said cutting me off

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked

"She had been following him all night" He stated "It wasn't hard to figure out"

"Oh.. ok. Well anyway he tried to deny it... and so that made me think he had been cheating on me. That's why I was crying" I sighed.

He nodded his head slowly, looking at me as I spoke. He seemed generally interested

"Then I told him what I called to tell him, and I ended it" I said looking at him carefully.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm a little upset that Alice would do that though ya know"

"Yeah it doesn't seem right"

"No it doesn't, she is _supposed _to be my best friend. And he was my boyfriend" I sighed

"You can do better than that"

"Like you?" I asked with a small smile playing on my lips

"You could even do better than me" He replied laughing, shaking his head

"What if I don't want to do better?" I said, turning more serious

He looked at me intently for a minute, and I held my gaze, making sure he knew I was being completely serious.

"I'll change" He said, it was completely random "I'll change for you"

I nodded my head, something about how he said it made me believe him

"I trust you" I replied "what are we going to do about this" I said motioning between him and me.

"Well.. I want to give it a go" He said "But only if you want to, I don't want to make you feel too uncomfortable"

"I think we should take it slow. Maybe be friends first, then see where that takes us"

"I can deal with that" He laughed

"Ok. Well I'm going to go to bed. But I'll see you later?" I smiled as I turned towards my door, glancing at him over my shoulder

"Yeah sure. Good night, Bella"

"Night Edward"

I opened my door and closed it behind me, I watched him disappear inside before closing my curtains and changing into my pyjama pants and a tank top. I brushed my hair out and climbed into bed. Despite what happened with Jasper and Alice, tonight has been a pretty damn good night. _Being just friends with Edward is going to be hard. Then I have school on Monday, where Jasper and Alice will be. That will be weird. And what's going to happen when I get together with Edward... seriously. What will people say, how will Jasper react?_

I still had allot of hurdles ahead of me that need to get through, it was defiantly going to be interesting.

**.....................................**

**Well there we have it! **

**Let me know if you liked it... even if you hated it lol i don't mind. I like hearing your thoughts.**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV (Continuing from where his POV stopped)**

"Sooo..." I said, trying to clear the silence

"So?" She replied

"Why were you crying?" I asked.

"I was talking to Jasper" She sighed.

Jasper? She was talking to Jasper? At least I know I didn't make her cry, but... Jasper? I know he is her boyfriend and all. I shouldn't care so much, but I do.

"Are you jealous?" She laughed

"What? No" I scoffed. Trying to hide the fact I really was.

"Sure sure" She replied, laughing again "Anyway, I called to talk to him. To tell him how I was feeling... And well I heard a female voice in the background – "

"Alice?" I said, cutting her off

"Yeah, how did you know?" She asked.

"She had been following him all night" I stated. "It wasn't hard to figure out" I shrugged

Alice looked like a lost puppy following him around after his and Bella's little issue. It wasn't difficult to figure out something was up. But why the hell would she do this to Bella? Her best friend.

"Oh.. Ok. Well anyway he tried to deny it... and so that made me think he had been cheating on me. That's why I was crying" She replied, with a sigh

I slowly nodded my head, showing her that I was listening and was interested about what happened with her, or too her.

"Then I told him what I called to tell him, and I ended it" She continued, looking at me intently

"Are you ok?" I asked, a bit concerned

"Yeah, I'm a little upset that Alice would do that though ya know"

"Yeah it doesn't seem right"

"No it doesn't, she is _supposed _to be my best friend. And he was my boyfriend" She huffed

"You can do better than that" I said, It's true. She could do ten times better than him, especially after that.

"Like you?" She replied, with a small smile playing on the corners of her lips.

"You could even do better than me" I laughed, of course she can do better than me, she deserved better than me too.

"What if I don't want to do better?" She said, sounding serious

what am I supposed to say? I don't want to be the guy that lets her down…

"I'll change" I said "I'll change for you" I promised.

She nodded her head, looking at me.

"I trust you" She replied "what are we going to do about this" She said, motioning between herself and me.

"Well.. I want to give it a go but only if you want to, I don't want to make you feel too uncomfortable"

"I think we should take it slow. Maybe be friends first, then see where that takes us" That sounds like a good enough plan…

"I can deal with that" I laughed, but could I do it?

"Ok. Well I'm going to go to bed. But I'll see you later?" She said as she walked away, looking at me from over her shoulder and giving me a sweet smile

"Yeah sure. Good night, Bella"

"Night Edward"

After that, I felt rather happy. She did like me after all, she broke up with Jasper for me! I felt like doing back flips. But then, what is going to happen at school? What about when and if Bella and I make it official, what will happen then?

I finished my smoke and climbed into bed, closing my eyes and forgetting about the 'what if's'. I fell asleep happy, thinking about everything that had happened with Bella that night.

********************

I woke up to my phone ringing, I glanced over at by bedside table checking the time _8:00am _who the hell would call at 8am on a Saturday morning?

I searched for my phone and held it up to my ear letting out a yawn as I answered the phone.

"This better be important" I said in an annoyed tone once I answered the phone, I had no idea who it was, I didn't check the caller I.D

"Edward?" I heard a female voice on the other line

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Rosalie. I need a favour"

"What's up?"

"Emmett and I have an appointment this morning at 9:30 and he is still in bed. I can't wake him up and Bella didn't budge I pocked her and yelled and everything. People in this family sleep like fucken logs"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked laughing

"I need you to come and wake him up"

"But I'm in fucken bed"

"You can go back to bed once you have woken him up" She sighed

"Fine, whatever. Open the front door for me"

"Thank you!!" And she hung up

I crawled out of bed, extra slow. Trying to wake myself up a little. I pulled on a pair of black tracksuit pants, I'm sure Rose wouldn't appreciate it if I rocked up in my boxers. I didn't bother about a top, I was only going next door.

I jogged sleepily down the stairs to the front door then dashed across the front yard. I was met by Rosalie who was standing in her dressing gown at the front door.

"Let's get this over with so I can go back to bed" I said as I walked past her

"Don't you own any tops?" She asked with a small chuckle

"Yes I do. But I couldn't be bothered putting one on" I stated

"Fair enough" She sighed.

I walked into Emmett's room, where he was sleeping, snoring loudly.

"Fuck Rose, how on earth do you sleep with that" I laughed

"It's hard" She said shaking her head.

I tried shaking him lightly, then shook harder and harder. He didn't budge. I pulled at his ears, pocked his eyes and pinched his cheeks… everything and he wouldn't move, until I slapped him hard across the face. If that didn't work I was going to resort to using a bucket of water again.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He yelled as he shot out of bed.

"Good he is up, Bye Rose" I said as I started to make my way hastily out of the room

"Thanks' Edward" Rose called after me.

I looked over my shoulder at Emmett who was looking around the room a bit shocked and confused, his cheek was bright red. I laughed at myself and mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

I turned back around and saw something flash in front of me. I tried to stop but I ran straight into it, it was a person, I knew that much.

We tumbled to the ground, I somehow twisted us so that whoever was falling with me wouldn't hit the ground, they landed on top of me and their head flew forward banging with mine.

"Oww" The person said, who I am guessing was Bella considering the bell like voice that rang through my ears.

"Shit" I muttered "This is too much for me this early in the morning" I sighed

"Edward?" Bella said as she looked up at me "Oh my god, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" She said, sounding a bit panicked.

I could hear Rose and Emmett laughing at us from inside their bedroom.

"Yeah Bella I'm fine. I should have watched where I was going"

"What are you doing here?" She laughed, we were still on the ground, she was on top of me. In the middle of the hall way, in front of her brother and his girlfriend.

"Rose called me and asked me to come over and wake Emmett up"

"I tried waking you up but you didn't budge so I called him" Rose yelled from inside the bedroom  
"Oh, sorry. I was dead to the world, I was sleeping like a baby… until I heard Emmett yelling" She laughed. "I suppose I better get off" She sighed.

I nodded my head laughing at how much it sounded like she didn't want to move. She climbed off me and stood up straightening out her pyjama pants and tank top. Her hair was messy… She looked _sexy_.

"Ahem" She said, giggling softly.

I stopped staring and looked up at her before climbing to my feet.

"Well, this has been..... Rather interesting. I'm going back home to bed now" I said as I quickly made my way downstairs.

"Bye Edward" She called after me  
"Cya" I said as I closed the front door.

Well that was embarrassing. Getting busted staring at her, not to mention the fact I was only in a pair of track suit pants.

When I got home I went back to bed pulling the covers up over my head.

**BPOV****  
**  
I woke up the next morning to Emmett yelling. It scared the shit out of me. His voice echoed throughout the house.

I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall way towards my brother's room. I saw a flicker of bronze hair come out of the Emmett's bedroom and tried to skid to a stop but ran straight into the person. We toppled over and I landed on top of him on the ground, my head fell forward and hit the persons head hard. It bloody hurt.

"Oww" I muttered as I rubbed the spot on my head.

"Shit" The person groaned beneath me, the velvety voice gave away the fact that it was Edward "This is too much for me this early in the morning" he sighed

"Edward?" I said as I looked down at him "Oh my god, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Oh god, I hope I didn't hurt him. Wait... what is he doing here?

Emmett and Rose were laughing behind us in Emmett's room. It is kind of funny.

"Yeah Bella I'm fine. I should have watched where I was going"

"What are you doing here?" I laughed.

"Rose called me and asked me to come over and wake Emmett up" He stated.

"I tried waking you up but you didn't budge so I called him" Rose yelled from inside the bedroom

"Oh, sorry. I was dead to the world, I was sleeping like a baby… until I heard Emmett yelling" I laughed, shaking my head

"I suppose I better get off" I sighed.

I was rather comfortable lying on top of Edward. It was like our bodies just _fit _or something.

He laughed at me and nodded his head. I crawled of him and stood up trying to straighten out my pyjamas. When I looked at Edward, who was still on the ground he was staring at me. His eyes were wide and were trailing up and down my body.

"Ahem" I said, as I giggled softly. I was a bit embarrassed of the fact that he was staring at me, in front of my brother. He stopped staring and climbed to his feet re-adjusting himself.

"Well, this has been..... Rather interesting. I'm going back home to bed now" He said as he quickly made his way downstairs.

"Bye Edward" I called after him  
"Cya" He said, then I heard the door slam.

I sighed and ran my hand through my messy hair. I was up now, what's the point in going back to bed? I turned around and saw Rose smiling at me and Emmett frowning at me.

"What?" I asked

"There is something going on between you and Edward" Rose sang

"Yeah what happened with jasper?" Emmett growled

"There isn't anything going on between me and Edward." I sighed "And me and Jasper broke up. Well I broke up with him but... well you know what I mean"

"Why would you break up with him?" Rose asked, sounding concerned.

"I would rather not talk about it" I said, leaving out the part about my feelings for Edward

"I wanna know what's going on with you and Edward" She said as she put her hands on her hip, raising an eyebrow at me.

Emmett was looking at us both, his eyes darting from me to Rose and back again, he looked confused.

"Nothing is going on" I said

"Bullshit Bella, tell me" She demanded

"Why? What's it to you?" I almost yelled at her. I don't need to be interrogated.

"So there is something going on?" She laughed

"What? No" I replied

"Bells just tell us" Emmett interrupted, getting frustrated

I looked at him for a moment, he would probably hate me. He and Edward are best friends.

"I.... We-Well, I.... kind of Li-like him" I stuttered.

Emmett's eyes grew wide and Rose smiled so big I thought her face would tear any minute.

"OH MY GOD" She squealed.

"WHAT!?" Emmett Bellowed "You like my best friend... this... no... you can't... he can't.... wh-"

"Emmett shut up!" Rose said hitting him across the back of his head "She can like who she wants to like, it isn't your choice"

"Bu-but he is my best friend, she is my sister... it's... no!"

"Em please. I really like him" I whispered

He looked at me for a minute, opening and closing his mouth a few times.

"Fine, but if he hurts you I will have his head on a fucken pole, so help me god!" He growled

"Thank you Em" I said with a smile on my face.

"So Bella... does he know? How does he feel?" Rose said in a rush, even more excited than before

"Yeah he knows. I told him last night, and he likes me too" I beamed

"So what, are you guys an item or something?" She asked

"No, not yet" I said sadly "After what happened with Jazz... We are going to take it slow. Be friends first then see what happens"

"What happened with Jasper?" She asked

"I rang him last night to talk... and well, Alice was there, I heard her in the background. He lied to me saying it was the Television, he may as well of called me stupid. He said that she had been there because he was upset and went to check on him after he left. Which means she had been there since he left at 11pm. I called him at 2am. She didn't even bother to come see me, or call me to see how I was, and I'm her _best friend._ Or at least I was" I told them, looking down at my feet.

"I'll kill him!" Rose said, anger filled her voice.

"You don't need to do that Rose" I sighed.

"He is better than that..." She said shaking her head "Why would he do that?" She whispered.

Emmett looked shocked, anyone who knew Jasper knew he wasn't like that. He never tried to hide anything from anyone, especially me. He was always honest, It didn't matter if it was good or bad.

"Don't worry about it Rose." I said, as I turned around making my way back to my room.

I climbed up onto my bed and crossed my legs, letting out an over exaggerated sigh.

My phone vibrated next to me on my bed side table. I picked it up and looked at the caller I.D, _Alice._ I pressed ignore and put it back on my bedside table. I couldn't talk to her. She betrayed me, in a way I don't think I could ever forgive.

My phone continued to vibrate and I kept ignoring it.

"Bells, we are going" Emmett called from the other side of my bedroom door

"Kay Em, I'll see you soon" I replied.

I heard his heavy footsteps as he made his way down the stairs. I scrambled around my room, gathering the clothes I was going to wear today and pulled my towel off its hanger and made my way to the bathroom.

After having my shower I trudged back into my room and grabbed the load of washing that was starting to pile up. I took it down to the laundry and threw in a load before grabbing a garbage bag and making my way down to the backyard.

This place looked like a pig sty. There were empty bottles everywhere, plastic cups scattered everywhere, lolly wrappers, there was even clothing!

I sighed as I started to pick up the empty bottles of beer, don't people know how to put it in the bin? It's not that fucken hard.

It took me an hour and a half to get the backyard neater. I gagged a few times when it came to picking up spit covered bottles or bottles lying in puddles of vomit. I had to hose down the grass.

I walked back inside and scrubbed my hands clean of any spit or vomit I may have gotten on them

"Bella, Emmett? You guys home?" I heard my dad, Charlie, call from the front door.

"yeah dad, I'm up here" I replied.

I finished washing my hands and dried them on the towel

"Hey Bells" Charlie said, standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Hey dad, how's Nan?" I asked

"yeah she is fine. Just getting old" He sighed

I nodded my head "Where is mum?"

"Oh she is coming, she just wanted to grab a few things out of the car"

"Ok, I'll go see her" I said as I danced past Charlie giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

I ran downstairs and jumped into my mother's arms. My mum was the best person I knew, Her name is Renee, She has a bubbly personality and is the friendliest, sweetest, most caring person I have ever met.

"Hey mum" I squealed, hugging her tightly

"Hey baby" She laughed "how was your night last night?" She asked

"Yeah was fine. How come you guys are home today? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow"

"Oh, your grandmother didn't want us to fuss over her so she sent us home. You know how she is" She sighed.

I laughed. Good ole grandma. Thinks she can take care of herself, she is a sweet, but scary as hell old woman. I wouldn't cross her.

Emmett and Rose drove up and parked the car next to our parents. Emmett jumped up and dashed over to mum, nearly knocking her over. He was the BIGGEST mummy's boy I have ever met.

"Mum!" He yelled, almost deafening her "Your home early"

"Yeah Darling" She said with a laugh. I saw her roll her eyes.

I laughed at the two of them and walked back inside and up to my room.

**............................................**

**Sooooo there we have it.**

**How was it? Good or bad?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Though I must say allot of people are starting to dislike Alice in this story. LOL.**

**You guys will have to wait until maybe next chapter, or the chapter after to see why Alice did what she did.**

**Any who, please let me know what you think**

**Reviews are better than Edward in no shirt! LOL like that's possible.**

**R&R : -)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WOW…. Just WOW. **

**Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And thanks to those who alerted/favourite this story. **

**Means allot to me : -)**

………………………………**.**

_Jumping to Monday_

**BPOV**

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur. I had 57 missed calls from Alice, 70 missed calls from Jasper and a numerous amount of text messages and voice messages that all went along the same lines

_Bella please answer your phone, I need to talk to you. – Alice_

_I love you, Bella. Please don't do this to me; I swear nothing is going on between me and Alice. Just please talk to me – Jasper_

I still haven't spoke to either of them. I refuse to. I was so angry at both of them. Him for lying and her for betraying me.

Today that would probably all change, its Monday and we all go to the same school, and sit at the same lunch table. It is going to be hard to ignore them now and I was dreading it.

I hadn't really spoken to Edward either; it seemed if we were around each other it was hard to keep up the friend façade. We would stare at each other, and smile in a way friends just do not do. So we limited our time together to an hour on Saturday night and an hour on Sunday night. We kept to our own balcony and just talked. He avoided the subject of Alice and Jasper, and I didn't bring it up. It was nice talking to him.

After showering I pulled on a pair of white skinny and a black and cream lace cami and a pair of Tri colour heel with lavender, pink and silver peep toe.

I blow dried my hair and pushed it back with a diamante head band and pulled out my fringe. I applied a light amount of foundation and light brown eye shadow, I added a touch of eye liner and mascara then applied a tiny bit of bronzer on my cheeks.

Once I thought I looked half decent I made my way downstairs. I would call this my _'I don't give a shit you stabbed me in the back Alice'_ look.

Emmett and Rose were already waiting for me in the car. I climbed in and buckled up just as Emmett sped off down the road towards the school.

"Well Bella, don't you look extra nice today" Rose said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Yep. This is my 'I don't give a shit Alice stabbed me in the back' look" I replied, laughing

Emmett burst out laughing and Rose was giggling.

"That's funny Bella" She laughed

"Yeah well, I'm not going to let her know that I'm bothered by it by dressing sloppy" I shrugged.

"Good point" Rose sighed "It's going to be weird isn't it?" She asked

"I hope not. Please don't shut Jasper out because of me though"

"But he is an ass! I can't believe he did that to you" She said angrily

"He is your brother Rose"

"Fine, I'll _try _being nice"

I gave her a smile and turned to look out the window. We were already parked in the school parking lot so I took a deep breath and climbed out. Rose walked over to me and threw her arm around my shoulder. She had agreed to try and keep Alice away from me for as long as possible. I would talk to her when I was ready.

On the way to my locker we passed Alice and Jasper… They were talking together beside the fence. I felt like ripping her head off and kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. They are begging me for forgiveness and yet they still stand in public looking all cosy and shit together.

Rose scoffed beside me as she watched the two together. And it being my lucky day Alice turned and looked at us, then started walking over to me. Rose tried to move us a bit faster but Alice was too quick.

"Bella" She called "Bella, please" She said once I didn't reply

"Alice, go away. She doesn't want to talk to you" Rose hissed

"Rose she is my best friend. I need to talk to her… Bella come on… please" She begged

"No Alice. Leave me alone" I said as I pulled away from Rose and started walking away from Alice.

I looked over my shoulder to see if Rose was following but she wasn't, she was still standing with Alice; it looked like they were arguing. Jasper was standing in the same spot staring at me sadly; I shook my head and continued my way to my locker.

"Bella" I heard a velvety voice call.

"Hey Edward" I said, not looking at him. This was the other part I was dreading, being around Edward and not being able to hug him or anything without people asking questions. I wouldn't be able to lie if someone became suspicious.

"How are ya?" He asked, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Yeah pretty good, all things considered" I replied, turning around to face him.

He gave me that same crooked smile he gave me the other night and I found myself struggling to keep my distance from him.

"I saw Alice and Jasper" He said slowly.

"Yeah so did I" I scoffed

"I take it, it didn't go well?" He laughed

"I didn't talk to either of them. Alice tried and I ignored her" I said as I started to make my way to my first class.

"You will be alright. Let me know if you need help keeping them away" He said "I'm going to class now, but I'll see you at lunch" He smiled as he turned and left in the opposite direction.

***************************

Morning classes went by rather fast. I found myself silently begging that Alice and Jasper wouldn't sit at our table, hoping they got the picture I didn't want to talk to them.

I grabbed a tray and dished out some salad and a bottle of water then sat down at our table. Rose and Emmett were already there along with Claire, Natalie, Tyler and Sharleen. Thankfully Jasper and Alice weren't here yet.

I sat next to Rose and Sharleen and took a bite out of my salad.

"Cool party the other night" Sharleen said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah wasn't bad" I replied shrugging my shoulders

"You seemed to have disappeared pretty early. What happened?" She asked

"Nothing"

"Umm Ok then. Did you hear what Claire said to Edward?"

My eyes shot up to look at Claire, she was nervously chewing the inside of her cheek.

"No, what did she say?" I asked, curiously, keeping my eyes on Claire

"She asked him to fuck her" She laughed.

Was she serious?

"Umm ok?" I said, more like a question

"I was drunk" Claire said from the opposite side of the table

"Doesn't mean you didn't want it" Sharleen laughed "You have wanted him for how long now?"

"Shut up" Claire said as she turned red and looked down at the plate in front of her.

This was new to me… I didn't know that Claire had a thing for Edward. Just one more problem we will have if things turn serious between me and Edward,

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" Sharleen whispered under her breath

I looked up and saw Edward sitting down next to Tyler and Natalie. I watched Claire carefully, she was staring at Edward. How I never noticed before is beyond me. Edward didn't seem to notice her staring at him. Did he sleep with her?

"What have I missed?" Edward asked

"Not much just talking about how Claire asked you to fu-"

"Shut up Sharleen" Claire hissed

"-ck her" She finished ignoring Claire's death glare.

"Thanks Shar" Claire said looking down again.

Edward laughed and shook his head "She was drunk" He said

"So did you two… ya know" Natalie said.

"NO" Edward almost yelled

That was a relief. Claire's head popped up and she looked hurt at the desperation in Edward's voice. You could tell she wished that they did.

"Hey guys" Alice said as her and Jasper sat down.

I glared at her… She is still hanging around him despite the fact that is the reason we are not talking. Shouldn't she be trying to prove that she did nothing wrong? Instead she is making herself look worse.

"Bella" She said as she looked at me carefully

"Alice" I hissed

"You can't ignore me forever Bells" She sighed

"Alice" Rose Warned, staring daggers at her

"I can, and I will" I replied sourly, ignoring Rose

"You have it all wrong, it isn't what you think it is" She continued

"Really? Not what I think it is? I was just as upset as _him _Alice and you decided that he needed comforting more than your own best friend. Then he tries to hide the fact that your there! What the fuck?" I screamed

She looked at me wide eyed; everyone at the table had gone quiet, including the cafeteria. I could feel all eyes on me.

"You were _supposed _to be my BEST FRIEND Alice! How the hell do you think I felt when you went running to check on him, you were with him for 3 god damn fucken hours. I didn't get a call, or a text from you. Not even a _hey how are you going, are you alright?_ Nothing." I seethed

"Bella I'm sorry, really I am. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you. But I swear there is nothing going on between me and Jasper. I thought you were with Edward so I thought you would be ok" She replied desperately.

"I was with him Alice, but that doesn't mean I don't need my best friend" I spat at her

"Please listen to her Bella" Jasper interrupted. My eyes shot over to him who still had that look of sadness on his face.

"Excuse me?" I laughed, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Your one to talk Jasper. You lied to me, you never lie to anyone. So because you lied it must mean your hiding something!" I scoffed

"It is not like tha-"

"Save it" I said holding up my hands "I don't want to hear it"

I got up out of my seat and stormed out of the cafeteria. _Fucken stupid Jasper. Think they can talk to me and everything will be alright. Like bloody hell it will._

I walked through the school grounds fuming. I stopped at a tree and tried to calm myself down. What part of 'I don't want to talk to you' do they not understand?

Without thinking I kicked the tree… hard. It fucken hurt. I grabbed my foot squeezing it tight hoping up and down

"Owwww bloody hell that hurt. Stupid tree" I muttered under my breath.

"Bella!"

"Fuck off Jasper" I yelled, I sat on the ground and started rubbing my toe that got scrapped by the bark on the tree.

"Why are you doing this?" He said as he sat down next to me

"I'm not doing anything Jasper. You went behind my back and lied to me." I said, not really paying any attention to him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

I looked up at him, his head was in his hands and he was shaking his head.

"Stop it Jasper" I sighed

"I promise nothing happened between me and Alice. She was just there to see if I was alright. I don't know why I lied to you when you called. I just freaked out I guess" He said looking up at me

"I never ever cheated on you" He whispered.

"Well, I'm sorry for going crazy on you. I know you couldn't help it, but she is my best friend and I can't seem to wrap my head around the fact that she didn't bother to call or text to see if I was ok"

"I understand" He said, taking my hand in his "I really do love you Bella"

"Yeah I know. But you need to understand that you and me, we just… I don't know I don't think we are _meant _to be together. I think there is more out there for both of us"

He nodded his head, but didn't look to happy. I felt like a bitch doing this to him.

"I get it. And I think I know what you mean. I was thinking about it last night, and although I love you, I don't think that I am _in love _with you" He sighed.

"Ok, so can we be friends then?" I asked, giving him a small smile

"Yeah, friends" He laughed pulling me into a side hug.

"So who is this guy you like then huh? Anyone I know?" He said changing the subject.

"Yeah you know him" I sighed

"Well who is it?" He laughed

"I can't tell you" I replied, playfully slapping his arm

"That's alright, I think I know who it is anyway"

"Who do you think it is?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head in the direction of the school and I saw Edward walking past eyeing us carefully. He looked a bit angry, or was it upset?

"So am I right?" Jasper said, interrupting my thoughts

I looked at him, he had the cheesiest grin on his face. It made me laugh. I slightly nodded my head and looked down at my hands.

"What are you two doing about it then?"

"We are just going to be friends" I sighed "See what happens, if it takes us anywhere. Neither of us want to rush into anything"

"That's a good idea. I think you two would mesh well together" He chuckled

"Mesh well together?"

"yeah, I mean, look at you and look at him. Your both popular and you both have guys or girls wanting and chasing you. I have always seen something between the two of you. I may not like it, and I hate the fact I'm losing you, but as long as you're happy then I'm happy" He shrugged

"You know this is weird… Right?" I laughed

"What, the fact your talking to your ex boyfriend about your new interest?" He laughed

"Yeah" I replied. "So, what about you? What are you going to do?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"Nothing" he shrugged "I'm going to enjoy being single"

"That's a good idea, have a bit of fun"

He nodded his head giving me a sweet smile, then the bell rang and we were off to our lockers to get ready for the rest of our classes.

**EPOV**

The rest of my weekend was boring. I played my guitar on my bed most of the time, trying to compose a new song. Bella and I had short meetings out on our balconies. It was going to be hard staying friends, I found myself wanting her more and more. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I got up, showered and dressed and rushed out to my car and drove to school. Bella, Rose and Emmett had just gotten out of their car and I watched as Rose put her arm around Bella's shoulder and headed towards the school. Bella looked exceptionally good today.

I continued to watch as Alice ran up to her and tried talking to her. Rose looked annoyed, Alice looked desperate and Bella looked angry. I watched as Bella said something to Alice then walked away. I ran after her and found her at her locker pulling out some books.

"Bella" I called, coming up from behind her

"Hey Edward" She said, not turning around. She was trying as hard as me.

"How are ya?" I asked, leaning against the locker next to hers

"Yeah pretty good, all things considered" She replied, turning around to face me.

I gave her a smile, and tried to stop myself from enveloping her in a hug..

"I saw Alice and Jasper" I said slowly, mostly trying to distract myself.

"Yeah so did I" She scoffed

"I take it, it didn't go well?" I replied with a small laugh

"I didn't talk to either of them. Alice tried and I ignored her" She said as she started heading down the hall way towards her first class.

"You will be alright. Let me know if you need help keeping them away, I'm going to class now, but I'll see you at lunch" I gave her one last smile and headed in the opposite direction towards my class.

Lunch came around quickly, though the teacher decided to hold me back to discuss my lack of concentration in class. I apologized to her, and she instantly said it was ok. I knew the effect I had on woman, and I used it to my advantage. It always came in handy when it comes to teachers and being in trouble. Even male teachers gave in, now that was fucken creepy.

When I finally got to our lunch table, I noticed that Claire looked a bit flushed and Sharleen was smiling widely. _Did I miss something?_

"What have I missed?" I asked as I took my seat.

"Not much just talking about how Claire asked you to fu-"

"Shut up Sharleen" Claire hissed at Sharleen

"-ck her" She finished, Claire glared at her.

"Thanks Shar" Claire said, looking down at her plate. Her cheeks turned 5 different shades of red.

I laughed and shook my head "She was drunk" I said, it was kind of funny. But Claire looked really embarrassed

"So did you two… ya know" Natalie asked with a smirk on her face

"NO" I practically yelled. I instantly regretted it from the look on Claire's face. She looked… disappointed?

"Hey guys" Alice said as her and Jasper sat down.

I noticed Bella stiffen and clutch onto the table.

"Bella" Alice said, looking at her intently

"Alice" Bella hissed

"You can't ignore me forever Bells" Alice said as she let out a sigh.

Jasper was watching the exchange carefully. I noticed how his eye softened as he looked at Bella. I felt a pang of jealousy roll through my body

"Alice" Rose hissed at Alice.

"I can, and I will" She replied sourly, ignoring Rose

"You have it all wrong, it isn't what you think it is" Alice said defensively

The whole cafeteria was silent watching the two girls argue

"Really? Not what I think it is? I was just as upset as _him _Alice and you decided that he needed comforting more than your own best friend. Then he tries to hide the fact that your there! What the fuck?" Bella Yelled.

Alice's eyes grew wide at the tone in Bella's voice

"You were _supposed _to be my BEST FRIEND Alice! How the hell do you think I felt when you went running to check on him, you were with him for 3 god damn fucken hours. I didn't get a call, or a text from you. Not even a _hey how are you going, are you alright?_ Nothing." Bella continued once Alice didn't say anything

"Bella I'm sorry, really I am. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you. But I swear there is nothing going on between me and Jasper. I thought you were with Edward so I thought you would be ok" Alice replied

"I was with him Alice, but that doesn't mean I don't need my best friend"

"Please listen to her Bella" jasper interrupted softly.

"Excuse me?" Bella laughed. "Your one to talk Jasper. You lied to me, you never lie to anyone. So because you lied it must mean your hiding something! Otherwise, what reason do you have to lie huh?"

"It is not like tha-"

"Save it" She said holding up her hands "I don't want to hear it"

With that, she stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria. I struggled to stay in my seat and not go after her. If I did, people would know something was up. Jasper was watching me carefully as he stood up.

"I'll go check on her" He said as he turned around and left the lunch room.

I tried to hide my anger as best I could but I don't think I managed that very well. I watched Jasper disappear out the cafeteria doors and fort with myself to stay put and not tell him to piss off and go see to Bella myself

"Edward, are you alright?" Sharleen asked, looking at me

"Yep, I'm fine" I replied

"Ok" She said carefully, though I don't think she believed me.

Alice was looking at me with an _I told you so _Look. I narrowed my eyes at her, she raised an eyebrow at me then turned to her food.

I hastily finished my lunch then left the cafeteria.

On my way out I noticed Bella and Jasper sitting under a tree, talking. I was partially hidden behind some bushes so I continued to watch. I didn't really care if I looked like a stalker, I needed to know what was going on with them.

Jasper threw his arm around Bella's shoulder and pulled her into him. My eyes grew wide as I watched them sit there, her leaning into his side. They were laughing and smiling. _Go over there and break it up. _I thought. But I couldn't. What if I was getting the wrong idea. Then I would totally fuck up. And possibly loose all chances with Bella. She already thinks I'm a player... I don't need her thinking I'm possessive as well. I need to earn my respect.

"Edward?" I spun around and saw Claire standing behind me, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Yeah?" I asked, hoping she hadn't realized what I was doing.

"Can we talk?" She asked, looking a bit nervous

"Yeah go for it" Anything to take my mind of Bella and Jasper

"I uhh… wanted to tell you something" She stuttered

"Ok, go on" I encouraged her

"I… well… You see." She said, lost for words "I like you" She blurted out.

She liked me? What was I supposed to say to that? I don't feel the same…

"I was wondering if maybe there was any chance that you like me too." She asked cautiously

"Umm.. Claire. Look I'm sorry but I don't see you like that. I kind of already have my eyes on someone else and I really like them" I said as I watched her carefully, I didn't know how to say, _I'm not interested in you, and never will be__. I like Bella_. In a nice way

Her face fell and she looked sad.

"Oh ok then. Well, sorry" She said as she turned around and walked away. _Nice going Edward!_

I turned back around, Jasper and Bella were still in the same position so I walked away. Jasper looked up at me. I'm sure my face had anger or jealously written all over it. Jasper said something then Bella looked up and watched me walk past before she replied to Jasper.

I turned away, not looking at them anymore, it peeved me so much to see them sitting there, and it looked like they were still a fucken couple again. Maybe Bella was going to take him back; maybe she didn't like me as much as I thought she did.

_I told you, you would get hurt. _

************************

The rest of the day dragged on. I didn't see Bella so I never got the chance to talk to her and see what the hell was going on with her and Jasper. I was sort of angry at her for doing that. I was really starting to think that they had gotten back together.

I parked my car in the driveway, Emmett's jeep was already next door so Bella must be home, unless she went out with _Jasper_. I pulled my books out of the car and walked inside.

"Hey honey, how was school?" My mother, Esme asked

Esme was a lovely person. She was a caring and sweet person. Everyone loved her, she was easy to get along with. She has bronze hair like mine, but brown eyes and pale skin. My father, Carlisle, was tall, had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey mum, yeah school was fine" I said as I plunked my books down on the kitchen table.

"That's good" She smiled.

"What's that nice smell?" I asked

"I'm baking a chocolate mud cake"

"Mmmm Yum" I said as I scrapped the bowl with my fingers

"Stop that" She said lightly smacking my hand away from the bowl "You will ruin your dinner"

"Alright mum" I laughed.

I gave her a quick kiss on the head and made my way upstairs to my bedroom, I threw my books on the bed and pulled out a smoke. I hadn't had one all day. I opened the sliding door and stepped outside.

I sat down in the plastic seat and kicked my legs up, resting them on the railing. Emmett and Rose where in his bedroom, it looked like they were mucking around. I couldn't see inside Bella's room, her curtains were shut. _Well that fucken sucks_. I thought.

She probably has Jasper in there with her. I still couldn't understand how she could do that to me. The first time I was completely honest with someone about how I felt, instead of pushing them away I told her. I showered her, now look at me. Maybe this is payback for all the times I screwed a chick over or something

…………………………**..**

**That was long! Lol. Hope you guys like it,**

**For those of you who read my other stories**

**Sorry for not updating as often anymore.**

**When I started this story I got sorta hooked lol**

**I promise that I am working on the next chapters to both my other stories!**

**Anyway, please Review! I love hearing what you guys think **

**And it makes me happy that you guys love it!**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you, to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. : -)**

**I hope you like this chapter! **

**Read and Review : -)**

………………………………**.**

**BPOV**

I didn't see Edward for the rest of the school day; I was beginning to think he was avoiding me. Jasper and I had become friends. And I still couldn't find it in me to forgive Alice. For some reason it was a much bigger deal with her then what it was with Jasper. The fact that she is my best friend and went behind my back and didn't act like she really gave two shit's about me... That could be it

I got held back after school so I told Emmett and Rose to leave without me. I had to talk to the teacher about my reading list, and why I wasn't reading. To say the teacher was shocked when I told him that I had already read all the books on the list would be an understatement... He let me off this time, so I don't need to re-read all the books; I just have to do the assignments.

I had to walk home, I was going to catch the bus but I couldn't be bothered waiting half an hour for it to arrive so I walked. I got home earlier by walking because I only live half an hour away...

When I got home I went straight up to my bedroom, I opened my curtain and looked to see if Edward was outside. He wasn't. And I couldn't tell if he was in his room or not. I didn't really get to see him as much as I would have liked at school, and I missed him.

I picked up my cell and sent him a text message:

_To: Edward_

_Message:_

_Hey I didn't see you much today. How are you?_

I sat on my bed and crossed my legs, impatiently waiting for his reply.

I continued to stare at the screen on my phone for about 10minutes, maybe he wouldn't reply. Did I do something wrong?

I put my phone down and walked back over to the window, there was no change in his room. Perhaps he isn't home. My phone started vibrating on the bed and I literally ran and flew across the top of my bed grabbing my phone and falling off the opposite side in the process, landing with thump on the floor, all tangled in the doona and sheets that came with me.

_From: Edward_

_Message:_

_I am fine. Meet me outside?_

I quickly sent him another text

_To: Edward_

_Message:_

_Sure, I'll be out in a sec_

I quickly threw my covers back on the bed and ran outside; in my excitement I almost forgot to actually open the sliding door and almost ran head first into it. Luckily for me, I skidded to a stop just in time before I went flying through the glass.

I walked outside... after safely opening the door.

"Hi" He said once he came out and saw me

He looked... different. His eyes weren't sparkling; he looked confused.... or upset

"Hey" I replied, giving him a smile

He didn't say anything after that; he just stood there staring at me with those sad eyes. It was driving me crazy.

"Are you ok?" I asked breaking the silence.

He tore his gaze away from me and looked up at the sky letting out a small sigh.

"I saw you and Jasper" He said, looking back at me.

"Yeah?" Where was this going?

"It's ok if you two are getting back together... I would just appreciate it if you told me"

"What?" I said a bit confused. What the hell is he talking about?

"I saw you two, sitting under the tree all wrapped up in each other. Smiling and laughing like a fucken happy couple" He said, sounding a bit angry

"I don't know what your tal-"

"Don't" He said, cutting me off and looking down at the ground "It just would have been nice if you had of told me. So I don't get my hopes up" I hated seeing him so distraught.

"Edward, please stop" I whispered "Nothing is going on between me and Jasper"

"But, I saw you" He said, looking up at me

"Yeah, you saw has forgiving each other. Becoming friends. He knows about you. He guessed. That's what we were laughing about"

"You mean... You're not getting back together?" He asked, watching me carefully.

I shook my head and gave him a small smile "No, we are friends. I like you Edward, I'm not that selfish, and I wouldn't do that to someone, I wouldn't do that to you" I whispered

"I feel like an idiot" He scoffed, shaking his head and looking away from me

"Don't" I laughed "I can see how you got the wrong impression. And I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you doubt me"

We stood there for what could have been minutes, or hours just staring at each other, Every now and then he would smile at me, and I would giggle, or blush.

"This whole, being friend's things is hard, isn't it" I said breaking the comfortable silence

"Yeah it is. I had to fight with myself just to stay put when you ran off at lunch" He replied, shaking his head

"Awww really?" At least I no he cares about me

"Really, really" He said with a big grin on his face.

I smiled at him. This all felt so different to what I was use to. With Edward it was like there was some... magnetic force or something around us. It just pulled us together, I was finding it even harder to resist now than ever before. I didn't want him to doubt me, or be upset because of my. I want him to feel secure and no that he has me, no matter what.

"Bella, honey dinners ready" I heard my mum call from downstairs

"Looks like I have to go" I said sadly "But I'll see you later?" I asked hopefully.

"How about I come over at say 9?"

I nodded my head smiling at him then disappeared inside.

**EPOV**

I was still sitting on my bed. Silently cursing at myself for being such a fucken idiot when my phone vibrated. I picked it up and opened the new message I had received

_From: Bella_

_Message:_

_Hey I didn't see you much today. How are you?_

I stared at my phone for a minute, why the hell would she message me? She wants to hurt me some more? Rub in the fact she doesn't need me anymore.

I got off my bed and started pacing around the room absentmindedly. I can't reply, if I reply I would probably get hurt even more. She is probably messaging me to tell me that her and Jasper are getting back together.

_Fuck it _I thought as I picked up my phone and started writing a reply.

_To: Bella_

_Message:_

_I am fine. Meet me outside?_

I got a fast response from her

_To: Edward_

_Message:_

_Sure, I'll be out in a sec_

This was fool proof; well I think it is anyway. I can ask her what the hell is going on, or tell her I know what's going on. I can't get hurt even more then I already am.

I stepped outside onto my balcony, Bella was already there. She was looking at me carefully; I hope she couldn't tell something was bothering me.

"Hi" I said once she didn't say anything

I tried my best to keep a straight face, hoping she couldn't tell anything was wrong.

"Hey" She replied, smiling at me.

How could she stand there and smile... It isn't helping anything.

"Are you ok?" She asked, breaking the silence

_No, no I am not ok because you decided to tell me you like me then go back to your fucken ex!_ I felt like screaming at her

"I saw you and Jasper" This was a better way of doing it, acting calm and collected. Not like some possessive, obsessed person.

"Yeah?"She said, sounding a bit confused

"It's ok if you two are getting back together... I would just appreciate it if you told me" _Be nice Edward, calm... remember the plan... stay calm_

"What?" She was acting stupid. Playing dumb with me.

"I saw you two, sitting under the tree all wrapped up in each other. Smiling and laughing like a fucken happy couple" I was getting a bit angry, so I took a few small breaths trying to calm myself down

"I don't know what your tal-"

"Don't It just would have been nice if you had of told me. So I don't get my hopes up" I cut her off, looking at the ground

"Edward, please stop" She whispered "Nothing is going on between me and Jasper"

"But, I saw you" I felt like yelling

"Yeah, you saw has forgiving each other. Becoming friends. He knows about you. He guessed. That's what we were laughing about"

What? I had it wrong? But... but.... Well damn aren't I a fucking idiot.

"You mean... You're not getting back together?" I said, needing to confirm it for.... I don't know what reason. Confirmation... comfort....

She shook her head, giving me that smile that makes my legs go weak "No, we are friends. I like you Edward, I'm not that selfish, I wouldn't do that to someone, I wouldn't do that to you" She replied in a whispered

"I feel like an idiot" I scoffed. _How the hell could you be so god damn stupid!_

"Don't" She laughed "I can see how you got the wrong impression. And I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you doubt me"

I didn't say anything, I just looked at her. Watched her facial expressions change when I smiled at her. It's like I had the same effect on her that she did to me

"This whole, being friend's things is hard, isn't it" She said, breaking the comfortably silence

"Yeah it is. I had to fight with myself just to stay put when you ran off at lunch" I laughed, remembering how I clutched onto the table

"Awww really?" Her eyes were glittering and her face lit up

"Really, really" I replied, grinning at her

She smiled at me, and again my legs started to feel weak. What is it about this girl? I mean I have always noticed her just like more than half the guys at school had. But this felt different... I couldn't work out what it was

"Bella, honey dinners ready" Her mum called.

"Looks like I have to go" She said sadly "But I'll see you later?"

"How about I come over at say 9?" I asked grinning at her.

She nodded her head then disappeared inside, I felt like dancing, and jumping... a possibly screaming... Once she was gone, I walked back inside and downstairs to wait for my dinner to be ready.

"Hey Mum, how long until dinner is ready?" I asked, taking a seat at the bench

"It's ready, I just have to dish it up" She replied taking a pot off the stove

"We are going next door for dinner tomorrow" She said as she put some vegies on each plate

"How come?" I asked... Our parents were friends, but it was very rare that we went over there for dinner. Oh well, an excuse to see Bella.

"Because Renee invited us. Your friends will be there too, Rose and Jasper with their parents, Alice and her parents" She said

Umm what? Jasper? Alice? Ahh this might not go so well

"Oh ok" I replied

_Oh fuck no! _This will not be good... Me and Jasper in the same room? Alice and Bella in the same room? Rose wasn't the biggest fan of either Jasper or Alice at the moment. Not to mention the fact no one knows about me and Bella, and her parents probably don't know her and Jasper have broken up. This would be very.... Entertaining.

After eating dinner I ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. It was only quick, I needed to go over to Bella's... which meant I need to use that ladder, and I can't really go over there and knock on the door. Her parents might freak if I say I'm there to see Bella, and then don't leave for a while... or at all.

I can't call Bella stupid anymore for using this damn ladder. It would make me a hypocrite. I had pulled it away so she couldn't use it again, I was too worried she would fall and kill herself or something.

I climbed on top of the ladder and crawled across. I hope Emmett doesn't see me. The ladder started to wobble and I freaked out. I stiffened like a board and held still waiting for it to stop wobbling. My hands had turned white from gripping on so hard. Once the wobbling stopped I quickly crawled the rest of the way and jumped off at the end. _That thing is a fucking death trap_

I knocked quietly on Bella's door and waited for her to open it for me. About 2 seconds later the door flew open and she pulled me into her room.

"Did you hear about tomorrow night?" She asked, looking slightly panicked

"Yeah I did... It's going to be weird" I replied

"Yeah I no. I haven't told my parents about Jasper yet. I don't know how to" She sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Tell them when you're ready"

She smiled up at me then wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest. I put my arms around her pulling her closer to me. This might not be acting like friends, but by the looks of it neither of us can really resist much longer. She seemed to fit perfectly against my body. I brushed my nose through the hair on the top of her head, she smelt good, like strawberries. It was mouth watering.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this" She whispered, it was a bit muffled from her face being pressed into my chest. I could feel her warm breath against my skin.

"Do what?" I asked

"Be friends with you" She replied

I nodded my head "I don't want to stay away from you anymore"

"Then don't" She replied looking up at me.

He eyes melting into mine. She smiled and moved her arms to wrap them around my neck pulling me down slightly. Her eyes were rested on my lips, I gave her a smile and I heard her breath catch in her throat. I slowly moved in closer to her so my face was beside hers, my lips next to her neck.

Breathing in her scent I lightly kissed her neck, lingering there for a moment before I pulled away so I could look at her. _Kiss her, Just do it _I thought to myself.

She was looking at me, expectantly biting on her bottom lip. I cupped her face with one of my hands and softly caressed her cheek with my thumb.

She smiled at me, and I slowly lent down a bit further, closer to her. My lips lightly brushed against hers, I could feel her smile beneath my lips as she wrapped her arms tighter around my neck and pulled me to her, crushing her lips to mine. I felt her lips part slightly and her warm breath seeped into my mouth. I softly ran my tongue along her bottom lip and hers parted more granting me entrance.

I pulled her closer to me tightening my arms around her waist, as I softly rubbed the lower of her back. She brought her hands up and tangled them in my already messy bronze hair.

She stared walking backwards; I followed her not separating our lips as our tongues danced together. We fell back on the bed and I supported myself on top of her so I didn't squash her beneath me. I untwined one of my hands and run it up and down her smooth skin on her waist.

I could feel her chest rising and falling beneath me as her breathing became more heavy. Her hands ran down my shoulders and over my arms, squeezing lightly as they ran over my flexed biceps. I heard a soft moan escape her lips as I pulled away and trailed kisses down her jaw as I moved down her neck.

She tugged on my hair, and pushed her head back into the pillow. Once we had caught our breath back I crashed my lips on hers again. Again a soft moan escaped her lips once she felt my tongue in her mouth.

…………………………**..**

**Well there we have it guys. Hope ya liked it.**

**Please if you have any ideas for this story, let me know! I may use them.**

**I know what I want in this story but anything you guys can add would be great!**

**Don't forget to Review**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I ran down the stairs and sat down at the table with Renee, Charlie and Emmett to eat dinner.

"We are having people over for dinner tomorrow night" Renee said conversationally  
"Who is coming over?" Emmett asked as he shoved about two table spoons of food in his mouth.  
"Carlisle, Esme and Edward. Alice, Heather and Peter, Jasper, Rose, Jill and Sean" Charlie said.

I was too busy wondering how Emmett could fit so much food in his mouth, but when the words Charlie said sunk in, it hit me. Me, Alice, Jasper and Edward… in the same room… Together… I still hadn't told my parents about me and Jasper, and I didn't know how to tell them. They loved Jasper… And what would they think about me and Edward?

Edward and Jasper in the same room? This may not turn out so well… And they don't know about me and Alice not talking… I'm going to have to try being nice to her.

"Why are they all coming over?" I asked  
"We haven't seen our friends in a while so we thought it would be a good idea to have dinner and catch up with everyone" My mother chimed.

My parents and Edwards parents had been best friends for years. They became really close friends with Rose and Jasper's parents when I started dating Jasper. They also became close friends with Alice's parents when she and I met. They were forever dropping us off at each other's houses and eventually they became good friends.

"Everything ok Bells?" Charlie asked looking at me carefully  
"yeah everything is fine dad" I assured him  
"You and Edward aren't still fighting are you?" He asked  
Emmett was looking at me with a knowing look on his face, I glared at him. Making sure he kept his mouth shut, he shrugged then turned his attention back to his food.

"No, me and Edward aren't fighting anymore" _We are only on the verge of being together, oh yeah I forgot to tell you, me and Jasper broke up and me and Alice aren't really talking anymore at the moment. _I added mentally.

"I think it will be fun" Emmett laughed, mouth full of food, looking at me smugly  
"Emmett, don't talk with your mouth full" Renee scolded pointing her fork in his direction  
"Ok mum" Emmett said as he turned his eyes back to his food and closed his mouth while he chewed. I rolled my eyes at him.

The rest of dinner was quiet. I was too busy worrying about tomorrow night, and if I should tell my parents.. I tried several times to tell them but I couldn't find the guts to do it. _God I'm such a bloody chicken_.

After dinner I ran upstairs to have a quick shower and change into my pyjamas.

Edward would be here soon. I wonder if he heard about tomorrow night. Just then I heard a soft tap on the glass door, I flung it open and grabbed Edward by the collar on his t-shirt and dragged him inside.

"Did you hear about tomorrow night?" I asked  
"Yeah I did... It's going to be weird" He replied  
No shit it was going to be weird…  
"Yeah I no. I haven't told my parents about Jasper yet. I don't know how to" I sighed  
"Don't worry about it. Tell them when you're ready"

I smiled up at him and without thinking about it I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. His arms found their way around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Screw the 'only friends' shit I couldn't fight the urge to hug him or touch him any longer. And being in his arms just felt so right.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this" I whispered into his chest.  
I felt his shiver slightly at the feel of my breath rushing through his top and smiled to myself.  
"Do what?" He asked  
"Be friends with you" I replied  
it was getting way to hard, how would I go at school when random girls decided to throw themselves at him and I couldn't do anything but sit and watch as they try to coax him into kissing them or something.  
"I don't want to stay away from you anymore" He whispered against the top of my head  
"Then don't" I replied, looking up at him

I gave him another smile as I moved my arms from around his waist up to his neck and pulled him down slightly. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander down to his soft pink lips, He smiled that crooked smile that made me melt, I could feel my breath catch in my throat as he slowly moved in closer to me, resting his face next to mine.  
I felt his warm lips pressed gently on the side of my neck before he slowly moved his face back up to mine. His emerald green eyes getting lost in my brown eyes.

I started getting a bit impatient, I really wanted to kiss him, but I wanted him to make the first move. I nervously started biting my lower lip as he cupped my face with one of his hands and started to softly caress my cheek with his thumb. The feel of his skin on my left a cool tingly feeling, it felt nice.

He started leaning in further, closer to me. I couldn't help but smile. His lips lightly brushed against mine causing me to tighten the grip I had around his neck and pull him closer to me. I pushed my lips against his, I couldn't take waiting any longer.

His tongue softly ran across my bottom lip and I parted my lips allowing him entrance. I felt his tongue enter my mouth. He pulled me closer to him tightening his arms around my waist, and he started rubbing soothing circles on the lower of my back. My hands wandered up and into his messy bronze hair and I tangled my fingers in it. It was soft and smooth running between the gaps between my fingers.

Deciding that lying down would be more comfortable, I started walking backwards, not letting him out of my grip pulling him with me. I fell backwards on the bed, Edward landing on top of me, supporting his weight. His hand came up and found the side of my stomach as he gently massaged my skin.

I ran my hands down from his neck and over his shoulders so I could grip his biceps. I gave them a gentle squeeze and I could fell his muscles tense under my touch. They were allot bigger then they looked. He pulled away from me and a small, almost inaudible moan escaped my lips as he planted small kisses down my jaw to my neck. Allowing me to catch my breath.

I pulled at his hair and pushed my head back in ecstasy as he made his way over my collar bone.

He brought his lips back to mine crushing them together. I could do this forever and never get tired of this feeling. It was like small electric currents running through my body, not painful ones, it sort of felt nice.

*************************

The next morning I woke up with Edward next to me. We must have fallen asleep. His arm was draped over my stomach and his face was pressed into the side of my neck. I was lying on my back. It was a good thing I locked my bedroom door last night.

"Edward" I said as I lightly shook his shoulder

"Mmm" He groaned

"Come on, we have to get up" I whispered, giggling quietly

"Nooo I wanna stay in bed" He whined tightening his arm around me.

I smiled down at him, even though he couldn't see me.

"We need to go to school"

"Fuck school" He said snuggling closer into the crook of my neck

"It would seem weird if we _both _didn't show up for school" I laughed "Plus, your mum is probably wondering where you are"

He sighed as he rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes

"Fine, I'm up" He huffed

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I jumped out of bed.

"Hey! That's not fair" He pouted, his arms outstretched towards me.

"Aww you poor baby" I laughed as I climbed on top of him giving him a hug.

"I'm not a baby" He whispered whined in my ear.

"Sure you aren't" I teased as I climbed off him again.

"I'm going to have a shower, so I guess I'll see you at school?" I asked

"Yeah see you at school" He replied.

He walked over to me and gave me a chaste kiss before leaving out my balcony door. I could get use to him sneaking in here at night.

I jumped in the shower and quickly cleaned myself then jumped back out and wrapped a towel around my body while I blow dried my hair, leaving it down and wavy. Once my hair was done I pulled on a pair of grey ¾ cargo pants, a long sleeve frilly white top and my black heels.

Then put on a bit of make up before dashing downstairs and jumping in Emmett's car… To my surprise he wasn't there yet, which was not like him at all. Usually Rose has him up and ready way before me.

I waited about 10 minutes before they both came running out of the house and jumped in the car.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked

"Umm… ahhh… Emmett wasn't ready" Rose stuttered

"Oh yeah?" I replied, laughing

I could hear Emmett snicker in the front seat as he pulled out of our driveway

"Yeah?" Rose said, more like a question then an answer.

"Have fun getting 'ready'" I chuckled

"Shut up Bella" Rose said, I could imagine her blushing a furious shade of red

"I'm glad you were quiet this time" I said thoughtfully as I remembered being woken up to a whole heap of banging and rather loud moaning. It was really disturbing.

"Oh trust me it was hard" Emmett said as he laughed… noisily.

Then I got the gist of what he meant by _hard _I felt like gagging.

"Emmett your fucken gross. I don't need to know that shit" I scoffed

Rose slapped him across his chest giving him a nasty looking glare.

I quietly laughed to myself at the look on Emmett's face. It was fun stirring up Rose; Emmett never gave a shit if anyone knew so he always joined, though I don't think it was for stirring reasons, just for the hell of talking about it.

*************************

"BELLA!" Claire screeched as I approached our lunch table

"Yeah Claire?" I laughed, taking my seat next to Jasper and Michael

"Nothing, just excited to see you" She smiled

"Umm... ok?"

"Don't worry, she has been acting weird all day" Michael whispered.

Michael had always had a thing for Claire. I thought she felt the same, but the other day when they were talking about Edward, I knew I was wrong. There was nothing wrong with Michael, he was cute. He was tall, had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was rather toned as well, I would date him... If he looked at me like that. He was one of the guys that didn't seem appealed by me, as far as I no. And I liked that.

"Yeah it's like she is on happy drugs or something" Tyler added chuckling under his breath.

"Well, whatever she is on I want some" Rose added.

"What are you so happy about Claire?" Sharleen asked

"Nothing" She sung, her eyes dancing between everyone on the table

"Claire?" I said

"Yup"

"Why are you so happy? What happened?" I asked

"Well... Seeing as you all know that I have a thing for Edward..." She trailed off looking around the room to make sure he wasn't around.

"I think he liked me too" She whispered with a huge grin on her face.

I could feel my face heating up, Jasper's eyes darted across to me with a worried expression on his face. He grabbed my hand and held it lightly under the table.

"Oh that's great Claire" Sharleen squealed

"I no.. Right!" Claire giggled

"What makes you think that?" Jasper asked.

"Well, he was looking at me today. His eyes were smouldering me and he had the cutest grin I had ever seen"

I felt like slapping her across the face. He was looking at her? _What the hell? _No that has to be wrong... why would he be looking at her? Maybe she took it the wrong way.

"Are you sure you didn't misinterpret it?" I asked through clenched teeth. Lucky she was too excited to see the anger on my face.

"No, I could never mistake that look on his face. He was looking at me like he had never looked at any other girl in this school" She beamed.

"Sooo dinner at your house tonight Bella" Alice said as she danced over to our table

"Yes" I was about to pounce on Claire. There was no way Edward was looking at her like that.

"You know, maybe we should... work this out between us.. This little issue we have so that tonight isn't going to be too awkward" Alice said, looking at me carefully.

"Can we talk about it later?" I asked

She nodded her head slowly still looking at my carefully "Are you ok?" She asked

I saw Jasper looking at her, slightly shaking his head. Alice looked between me and Jasper before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the cafeteria. I didn't say anything, I didn't even protest. I was happy she was dragging me out before I punched that bitch in the nose. Sure she was my friend and she didn't know anything that was going on between me and Edward. I still couldn't help getting angry though.

"Bella" Alice said, placing her hands on my shoulders "What's wrong?" She asked

"She.... He..." I said shaking my head. I couldn't even form proper words

"Deep breath Bells" She started breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth

I took a few deep breaths before I calmed down enough to speak properly.

"Now, tell me what's wrong"

"Claire" I sighed

"What about Claire?"

"Well... Me and Edward have been... Well we are sort of working our way into a relationship. Being friends and stuff ya know. I like him and he likes me"

She nodded her head and had a big smile on her face. I could tell she was holding back a squeal.

"Anyway, the other day I found out Claire had feelings for him" Her smile turned into a frown

"I didn't tell her anything.. Because, well nothing is going on yet. She was really happy about something before at lunch and Sharleen coaxed it out of her. Apparently Edward was staring at her with a look she had never seen him give any other girl at the school" I continued, mimicking what she had said just 5minutes ago.

"Oh Bella" Alice said shaking her head

"What do I do?" I said feeling defeated.

"Talk to him. I'm sure there was some misunderstanding. Where is he anyway?"

"He was talking to a teacher the last time I saw him. He said he would be later to lunch"

"Go find him. Talk to him"

I nodded my head biting my lip and turned back towards the cafeteria doors. I pushed them open, surely enough Edward was already sitting down chatting with Michael. Claire was staring at him all googly eyed.

I walked over and sat down next to him, he smiled at me and took my hand under the table giving it a gentle squeeze. Claire was looking at me confused. Hell maybe we should just tell them, get it over and done with, stop Claire from making assumptions.

"What time are you guys coming over tonight?" I asked Alice and Jasper

"My parents and I will be there at about 6" Alice replied.

"Yeah, I'll be there at around the same time. Have you told your parents yet?" Jasper asked

"No" I said sucking on my bottom lip "Have you told yours?"

"Not yet, but maybe we should?"

"I don't no. I'm scared" I admitted

He laughed "So am I. My parents threatened to murder me if I ever lost you"

"Maybe we can just tell them tonight? Together"

"Yeah we can do that" He agreed.

"What about you Edward? What time will you be coming over?"

"When ever you want me to come over" He replied, smirking at me.

Claire's eyes were dating between us, her cheeks turning red.

"How about... at 5?" I asked

"Sounds good to me"

"What's going on" Claire hissed

Edwards head snapped in her direction and he furrowed his brows

"What do you mean?"

"You and Bella.. What's going on there?" She asked through clenched teeth

"Maybe we should just tell them?" I whispered to Edward

He looked at me and gave me a slight nod

"Umm well me and Edward are...." I trailed of thinking of the best way to put it. I didn't really know what we were... We were trying to be friends, but obviously that failed last night

"We are together" Edward finished for me. His eyes were sparkling and he had that crooked smile on his face that I loved so much.

Claire looked like she was about to explode "WHAT?" She screamed "But I saw you staring at me today Edward.. What.. How... wh – "

"Staring at you?" He asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah, when I was going into English you were in the room next to mine and you were staring me"

"No" He said shaking his head "I was staring at the person behind you" He said looking at me.

"Bella is in that same class as you. I was staring at Bella. She was standing right behind you"

"Whoa guys when did this happen?" Michael said, cutting in

"Well, it sort of began the night of the party. We didn't get together then he was just there for me after what happened between me and Jasper. Then it sort of went from there. It wasn't until last night that things really started to happen" I said, with a smile on my face

"Wow. This is awesome guys!" Natalie said "I always thought you two would make a cute couple"

"Natalie" Claire said looking at her sadly.

"Sorry, but it's true. I know you like him" Natalie said lightly rubbing her back.

"You're supposed to be my friend" Claire whispered to me

"I didn't know until the other day when Sharleen was telling us what you asked him. Me and Edward, we had already started something then." I said, looking at her apologetically.

**EPOV**

"Edward" Bella whispered, shaking me softly

"Mmm"

"Come on, we have to get up" She whispered

"Nooo I wanna stay in bed" I whined tightening my arms around her

"We need to go to school"

"Fuck school" I said, pulling myself closer, nudging my head in the crook of her neck _Mmm she smells so good_

"It would seem weird if we _both _didn't show up for school" She laughed "Plus, your mum is probably wondering where you are"

All I wanted was to stay in bed and cuddle up with her and forget about the fucken world for one day. Have it be just me and her. No drama, no school, no parents, no nothing

"Fine, I'm up"

She gave me a quick kiss and jumped off the bed before I had the chance to deepen it.

"Hey! That's not fair" I pouted stretching my arms out to her

"Aww you poor baby" She laughed

She climbed back on the bed and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm not a baby" I whispered

"Sure you aren't" She teased

"I'm going to have a shower, so I guess I'll see you at school?" _I'll join you._

The mental image of showering with Bella was a real turn on, her wet body slipping up next to mine, water dripping from her hair onto her firm, perky brea...._Stop!_ I shook those thoughts away.

"Yeah see you at school" I replied.

I gave her a quick kiss before walking outside into the chilly morning breeze. This is a stupid thing to be doing while I'm still half asleep. I crawled across the ladder, extra slow making sure I didn't fall or slip. _I would like to live through the rest of today_

*************************

School was a drag and was going slow. When I was going into History, Bella's class was next to mine. I couldn't help but stare. _Fuck anyone who notices, I could care less right now. _I sighed. I wish I could hold her. _God, your turning into such a fucken pansy_.

The teacher held me back to discuss something, I caught Bella on her way to lunch and told her I wouldn't be long. I didn't really listen to the teacher babble on, I stared at the black board behind him and nodded my head every now and then.

Once he had finished I ran to lunch, Bella was talking to Alice outside, probably working out their differences. I decided to leave them talk and made my way inside. I sat down at the table and noticed Claire looking at me weirdly... Maybe she didn't get the point when I told her I wasn't interested?

Bella sat down next to me, I smiled at her as I continued to talk Michael and took her hand in mine under the table giving it a light squeeze.

"What time are you guys coming over tonight?" Bella asked Alice and Jasper.

I had forgotten all about the dinner tonight... Maybe now that her and Alice have made up it won't be as awkward

"My parents and I will be there at about 6" Alice replied.

"Yeah, I'll be there at around the same time. Have you told your parents yet?" Jasper asked

"No" I watched as she sucked on her bottom lip, god it was hot "Have you told yours?"

"Not yet, but maybe we should?"

"I don't no. I'm scared"

He laughed "So am I. My parents threatened to murder me if I ever lost you"

Well, he is kind of stupid for losing her. Not that it was his choice or anything...

"Maybe we can just tell them tonight? Together" She suggested

"Yeah we can do that" He agreed.

"What about you Edward? What time will you be coming over?" She asked, looking up at me through her lashes.

"When ever you want me to come over" I replied, smirking at her.

"How about... at 5?" The blush that crept up on her cheeks was beautiful. _Yep, definitely a pussy_

"Sounds good to me" I smiled

"What's going on" Claire hissed

I turned my head in her direction, furrowing my brows at her. She really didn't get it!

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You and Bella.. What's going on there?" She asked through clenched teeth

"Maybe we should just tell them?" Bella whispered to me

I looked at her and gave her a slight nod. I would have told everyone a long time ago if it wasn't for her. I was glad that everyone would finally no. The main people knew like Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. But the others didn't and I wanted Claire to know that I was _not _interested in her that way.

"Umm well me and Edward are...." She trailed off, looking hard in thought

"We are together" I finished for her. Why the hell not? If we are telling them may as well make it official. We both wanted it

"WHAT?" Claire screamed, loud enough to interrupt the noisy chattering going on in the cafeteria "But I saw you staring at me today Edward.. What.. how... wh – "

"Staring at you?" What the hell? When was I staring at her, the only person I was staring at today was Bel-

"Yeah, when I was going into English you were in the room next to mine and you were staring me"

"No" I scoffed, she thought I was staring at her? "I was staring at the person behind you" I said, looking at Bella.

"Bella is in that same class as you. I was staring at Bella. She was standing right behind you"

"Whoa guys when did this happen?" Michael said, cutting in

"Well, it sort of began the night of the party. We didn't get together then he was just there for me after what happened between me and Jasper. Then it sort of went from there. It wasn't until last night that things really started to happen" Bella said with a big smile on her face.

"Wow. This is awesome guys!" Natalie said "I always thought you two would make a cute couple"

Well at least not everyone hates us.. or me... or Bella... Just Claire.

"Natalie" Claire said looking at her sadly.

"Sorry, but it's true. I know you like him"

"You're supposed to be my friend" Claire whispered to me

"I didn't know until the other day when Sharleen was telling us what you asked him. Me and Edward, we had already started something then." Bella said looking at her apologetically.

Claire didn't look like she really appreciated that. I leaned down and gave Bella a long kiss on the cheek just before the bell rang.

"I'll see you later?" I asked as I pulled her out of her seat

"Yeah, see you later" She smiled

I pulled her in for a hug and held her close to me

"I'll see you guys later too" I said to Alice and Jasper as I rested my chin on Bella's head

Jasper gave me a curt nod and walked out of the cafeteria. Alice gave me a smile and lightly rubbed Bella's back before following close behind Jasper.

"I guess we better go" Bella said pulling away from me.

"yeah I guess we better" I said smiling down at her.

"I will see you after school" She gave me a soft kiss on the cheek before leaving the cafeteria. I watched as she walked out, grinning from ear to ear. It was a load off of me now that everyone new, and Claire wasn't making assumptions, she couldn't make assumptions, I was taken, very much taken by the most beautiful girl in the whole school... no scratch that, the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

*************************

"Mum I'm going next door. I'll see you when you get there" I yelled to my mother as I walked out the front door.

Screw climbing over a fucken ladder. I would only have to explain why I am there and how I got in the house without using the front door. That I would like to avoid.

"Alright honey, we will be over soon"

Bella's mum answered the door once I got there, I always thought she was a nice person. She was caring, real motherly like my mum. And She looked so much like Bella, except for the hair. That she got off her dad.

"Hey Renee, Bella in?" I asked sweetly giving her a smile

"Oh hi Edward... Ahh yeah she is up in her room. I'll call her down"

"No, that's ok. I'll just go up and see her" I said as I walked past her

"Umm o-k"

I laughed on my way up to Bella's room. Renee seemed so confused, I thought it was funny. Wait till she finds out what's going on tonight. That should be entertaining.

"Bella?" I said as I opened her door

"EDWARD" She squealed as she jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist

"Hello to you too" I laughed, wrapping my arms around her waist making sure she didn't fall butt first on the ground

"Hi" She breathed as she snuggled her neck in the crook of my neck "I missed you" She whispered

"I missed you too"

It's funny how everything has happened... I mean we haven't been together all that long, and look at us. It had only been about 3-4hours since we last saw each other, and here she is jumping into my arms. Normally people are nervous when they first get together.

"So what do you want to do while we wait?" She said as she hoped down.

"I could think of a few things" I winked at her.

She giggled and slapped my arm "We are not doing that mister"

"I know, I was joking"

_Not Really, _Was so, _Was not, _I was now shut up. _WE all know you weren't. _I know for a fact that I was.

"Edward?" Bella said, interrupting the argument I was having with the voice inside my head.

"Mmmm"

"What are you doing?" She said grinning at me

"Nothin"

I sat down on her bed, she raised her eyebrow at me then disappeared into her closet.

"Bella, your phone is ringing" I said as I watched the light on her screen flash

"Can you answer it" She called

I picked up her phone _Alice_

"Sally's sex shop sally speaking" I sad in a girly voice, trying to contain my laughing

I could hear Bella giggling in her closet

"I... Umm... I think I have the wrong number" Alice replied

"Alice, It's Edward you twit"

"Don't do that! You freaked me out"

"I thought it was funny" I laughed. Really, it was funny.

"Whatever. What are you guys doing... and.. Didn't I call Bella's phone?"

"Yeah you did. Bella has disappeared into her closet" I sighed

"Right, looking for something to wear?"

"Ye-"

"I'm thinking about coming over now. Is that alright with you?" She said cutting me off.

"I'll ask Bel-"

"Great I'll be over soon" She sang then hung up.

I stared at Bella's phone. Fuck she is weird. Why did she even bother calling to ask if she wasn't going to let me answer?

"Bella, Alice is coming over" I said as I put her phone back on the bedside table

"Oh good, I need help choosing something to wear" She said as she immerged from her closet holding two different dresses. A contort look on her face.

"I take it you and Alice are BFF's again?"

"Well.. We didn't really talk about what happened... But I can't stay mad at her forever" She sighed

"I'm glad you two are friends again" I said smiling at her

"Me two" She replied as she fell on her bed.

"Hello Edward" Emmett said as he entered Bella's room

"Emmett" I replied looking at him.

He looked different... his face looked serious. This is unusual for him.

"We need to talk" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Umm ok?"

"You and Bella" Oh so this is what it was about

"Em, please don't start" Bella whined

"It's gotta be done Bells"

"Arrggg" She through her pillow over her head and laid flat on her back.

"It's ok Bella" I said as I rubbed her hand

"If you're going to be with my sister, there are a few things I need to get straight with you" Emmett said, ignoring his sisters whining.

"Sure, lay it out"

"If you hurt so much as a hair on her head I will hang you, I don't care if your my mate, but she is my baby sister. Is that clear?" He asked

"Crystal" I replied, smiling at him

"This is not to affect any time that you and me spend together, I won't have it coming between our friendship either"

"Not that we spend that much time together, but ok" I replied sarcastically

"Football Edward, it's starting up soon. Don't be distracted."

"Fine!"

"And you need to stop your player ways."

"I had already decided a long time ago that I would. Are we done yet?"

"He looked at me for a moment before grinning at me "Yep, we are"

"Good"

"See you kids at dinner" He said walking out of her room and closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry" Bella said pulling the pillow away from her face.

"Don't be sorry. He just loves you"

"I know, but it's embarrassing" She sighed

**.........................................................**

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter :- )**

**Don't forget to Review! I love hearing from you guys, what you think etc.. bla bla bla (LOL)**

**What should happen at the dinner? I want it to be.... somewhat tense and maybe a bit funny? IDK!!! Give me your ideas :- )**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

The rest of school was B-O-R-I-N-G! It seemed to drag on for ages! Like almost a life time. I couldn't take my mind off of seeing Edward tonight. Fuck the nerves that swam in my stomach about the fact Jasper and I are telling our parents about our break up, I missed Edward. I was relieved that we finally told everyone. I felt bad for Claire, but really… What was I supposed to do? She didn't tell anyone until after me and Edward started sort of seeing each other. I wasn't about to break that apart, not at the rate I was falling for him.

I sighed and threw my phone on my bed. The clock ticked over really slow, I had been watching it since 4:00 waiting for it to turn 5. Like if I stared at it long enough it would automatically be 5:00. I only had another 5 minutes to wait so I turned on some music and started bouncing around my room, hopefully this would make time go by faster… and distract me so I didn't look at it.

After jumping around for a while I fell on my bed, I peered over at the clock 4:59. Not long now.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call as he walked into my room

_Finally! He is here. _

"EDWARD" I squealed, jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist.

_Oh god this felt so right. _

"Hello to you too" He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hi" I said as I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck _So warm… smells so good_ "I missed you" I whispered.

"I missed you too" He replied hugging me closer to him

_Is this real? Or am I dreaming? _Nooo I can't be dreaming.

He smelt musky, and nice musk scent. Like the lolly.

"So what do you want to do while we wait?" I asked as I un tangled my legs from his waist and jumped down back on my feet.

"I could think of a few things" He winked.

_Dirty boy!_ "We are not doing that mister" I giggled, playfully slapping his arm

"I know, I was joking"

_Sure you were!_

"Edward?" I said, he looked a mile away.

"Mmmm"

"What are you doing?" I asked grinning at him

"Nothin" He replied with a shrug

He sat down next to me, and I raised my eyebrow at him. _I'm not stupid. _I got off the bed and walked into my closest. I needed to find something to wear tonight, I didn't want to look under dressed… but then I didn't want to look over dressed either.

Pants, Skirt or dress? Jacket, no jacket? Short sleeve or long sleeve top? _GAHHH I need Alice_

"Bella, your phone is ringing" Edward called

"Can you answer it"

"Sally's sex shop sally speaking" I heard answer into my phone in a girly voice. It really didn't suit him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice, It's Edward you twit" _Oww my saviour!!!_

"I thought it was funny" Edward laughed

_Black or white? No maybe pink… what about blue? Heel… or no heel? OH and what about my hair? Up or down?... Make up… light? I need one of those machines were you press a button and it dresses you, does your hair and makeup… Maybe I could make one myself? I'm sure it couldn't be that hard? _Who am I kidding? I couldn't make one even if I tried. I'll just wait for some brainiac to build one. Then I'll buy it… _Or steal it? They will cost allot of money. _No I am not a thief.

"Yeah you did. Bella has disappeared into her closet" I heard Edward say to Alice

"Ye-"

"I'll ask Bel-"

Wasn't he going to ask me something? _Hellooooo_

"Bella, Alice is coming over"

"Oh good, I need help choosing something to wear" I replied as I came out of the closest… _Ok that sounds kinda bad…_

"I take it you and Alice are BFF's again?" He asked with a smirk on his face

"Well.. We didn't really talk about what happened... But I can't stay mad at her forever" I sighed

"I'm glad you two are friends again" _Oh and there's that smile again… what's my name? where am I?_

"Me two" I replied, shaking off the daze I was in.

"Hello Edward" Emmett said as he entered my room. _This is not going to be good._

"Emmett" Edward replied, giving him a curt nod

"We need to talk" He crossed his arms over his chest, plastering on a serious look. _Lord help me!_

"Umm ok?"

"You and Bella" I remembered the time He gave Jasper this talk… maybe he will go easier on Edward?

"Em, please don't start" I whined

"It's gotta be done Bells" _NO IT DOES NOT _I felt like yelling at him

"Arrggg" I grabbed the pillow and tossed it over my face. I couldn't watch this…

"It's ok Bella" Edward said holding my hand in his, lightly rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I felt like groaning…

"If you're going to be with my sister, there are a few things I need to get straight with you" Emmett said, completely ignoring me.

"Sure, lay it out" _No you don't want him to do that… what if it's bad… _

"If you hurt so much as a hair on her head I will hang you, I don't care if you're my mate, but she is my baby sister. Is that clear?" He asked

"Crystal" Edward replied, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"This is not to affect any time that you and me spend together, I won't have it coming between our friendship either"

"Not that we spend that much time together, but ok" _He is mine… ALL MINE I TELLS YA_

I am officially disowning Emmett... He can now be classified as adopted. I am not blood related to him what so ever.

"Football Edward, it's starting up soon. Don't be distracted."

"Fine!"

"And you need to stop your player ways."

"I had already decided a long time ago that I would. Are we done yet?" _Aww all that for me?_

"Yep, we are" _Thank fucken god._

"Good"

"See you kids at dinner" He said as he left the room… Kids? He is more of a kid then I'll ever be.

At least he wasn't as nasty as before when he had a talk to Jasper… Something about castrating him…

"I'm sorry" I said, pulling the pillow away from my face

"Don't be sorry. He just loves you" _That's not love. That's embarrassment!_

"I know, but it's embarrassing" I sighed

Maybe I could plot Emmett's murder? Or burry him alive? No that wouldn't work. I'll just steal all the food in this house and hide his wallet.. and mums and dads.. _Mwuuaaahhahaha._

Anyway, back to reality... enough of being psycho Bella.

I was bouncing up and down on my bed waiting for Alice to come.

"Settle down Bella" Edward laughed

"I'm just hypo" _Like really hypo... crazy hypo even._

"Bella?" Alice called

"Come in Alice" I yelled

Edward rolled his eyes at me… I'm excited.. And nervous…

"BELLA! Why aren't you dressed" Alice scoffed, looking at the silver watch on her wrist.

"I don't know what to wear" I pouted holding up the two dresses I brought out with me

"My god woman!" She said shaking her head "Let's go" She sighed.

She pulled me off the bed and dragged me out to the bathroom. Threw me a towel and _demanded _I take a shower… while she chose what I should wear.

"Bella sit still"

"You're taking forever" I said, rolling my eyes.

Alice was trying to do my hair. It hurt, she yanked and pulled and yanked some more. As if my hair wouldn't fall out… _Well I got news for you Alice, HAIR FALLS OUT._  
Even if it does re-grow… it still hurt.  
Once she had finished my hair she started on my makeup.  
I wander what Edward is doing right now?

**EPOV**

I was sitting next to Bella.. she was bouncing up and down like a basketball.

"Settle down Bella" I laughed, she was acting more and more like Alice...

"I'm just hypo" She said, continuing to bounce

"Bella?" Oh thank god!

"Come in Alice" Bella yelled, overly anxious

I looked at her, and rolled my eyes

"BELLA! Why aren't you dressed" Alice yelled as she looked down at her watch.

"I don't know what to wear" _She is so cute when she pouts like that._

"My god woman!" Alice said shaking her head "Let's go" She sighed.

Alice pulled Bella off the bed and dragged her out of the room.. Well what was I going to do now?

"So, looking forward to tonight?" Alice chirped walking back into the room

"Meh, doesn't bother me" I shrugged my shoulders

"You mean it doesn't bother you that Jasper and Bella's parents still think their dating.. and they are going to break the news tonight.. and you and Bella are going to tell your parents about you two?" She said sarcastically.

"Well... maybe a bit nervous about that" I sighed, running my hand through my hair

She laughed and shook her head as she examined some of Bella's clothes.

"So Alice, what is going on between you and Jasper?" I casually asked

"What? Ahh... nothing.. nothing at all"

"Bull fucken shit" I laughed "I can tell something is going on"

"No, there isn't anything going on"

"Liar" I scoffed shaking my head

"I am not lying Edward" She said as she walked out of the room again.

I knew she was lying, there is something going on with those two, I bet she is just hiding it because of Bella and her past with him.

"Edward, your parents are here" Renee said, poking her head in the door

"Ok, I'll come down" I said, jumping off the bed.

She smiled at me... weirdly then walked away. I followed her down the stairs.

"Hey mum, dad" I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

Carlisle and Charlie were leaning against the fire place talking about sports, drinking beer. Esme was in the kitchen helping Renee set up and get ready. Heather and Peter... Alice's parents had just arrived and where taking off their jackets.

Heather was a nice looking lady, she had Alice's black hair, but it was longer. She was as short as Alice as well. Peter was a nice bloke, tall and built... I didn't really see the resemblance between him and Alice though.

"G'day everyone" Jasper said as he walked in to the room.

Rose and their parents followed close behind

"Jasper, how are you?" Renee gushed a she trotted over to him enveloping him in a big hug

"I'm good Renee, what about you?" He said holding onto her shoulders

"I'm good thank you" She smiled... Tonight was defiantly going to bed bad.

"Jill, Sean. How lovely to see you again" Renee let go of Jasper and hugged his parents.

"Hey Edward" Jasper smiled

"Hi" I replied

He looked about as nervous as me.. if not worse.

**********************

"So, Bella dear, how is school going for you?" Jill asked Bella sweetly.

We were all seated around a big round table. I was next to Bella, Bella next to Jasper, Jasper next to Alice, Alice next to Emmett, Emmett next to Rose, Rose next to Renee, Renee next to Charlie, Charlie next to Sean, Sean next to Carlisle, Carlisle next to Esme, Esme next to Jill, Jill next to Heather and Heather next to Peter, and of course Peter was next to me.

We had roast pork, peas, roast potato, roast pumpkin, Roast carrot and coleslaw. Oh and Gravy, can't forget the gravy.

It had started out alright, the parents have not said anything about Bella and Jasper, and they haven't mentioned anything about not being together anymore. So far they were all smiles. I was anxiously awaiting the moment Bella and Jasper would spill the beans

"School is going great"

"That's good" Jill replied, smiling at her like she was some kind of fucken goddess.

"I heard a new joke today" Emmett beamed

"Go on then, tell us mate" Peter said

Everyone's attention turned to Emmett. _Bad idea! _He loves being the centre of attention

"Alright so Bob was in trouble. He forgot his wedding anniversary. His wife was really pissed. She told him "Tomorrow morning, I expect to find a gift in the driveway that goes from 0 to 200 in 6 seconds AND IT BETTER BE THERE !!" The next morning he got up early and left for work. When his wife woke up, she looked out the window and sure enough there was a box gift-wrapped in the middle of the driveway. Confused, the wife put on her robe and ran out to the driveway, brought the box back in the house. She opened it and found a brand new bathroom scale... Bob has been missing since Friday." He said then burst out laughing.

No one else laughed.. just Emmett. Rose covered her face with her hands.

"I don't get it?" Alice said, looking confused

Emmett looked at her like she was stupid "Basically, he was calling her fat" Then he started laughing again

"Oh Emmett... that's not even funny! It's mean" She scoffed shaking her head

"yeah I don't think you she tell anymore jokes Em" Bella said

"NO NO! I got one more" He pouted

"One more Emmet, and that's it" Renee warned

"It's funny, I promise" He smiled

He Cleared his throat before continuing "A completely inebriated man was stumbling down the street with one foot on the curb and one foot in the gutter. A cop pulled up and said, "I've got to take you in, pal. You're obviously drunk." Our wasted friend asked, "Officer, are ya absolutely sure I'm drunk?" "Yeah, buddy, I'm sure," said the copper. "Let's go."Breathing a sigh of relief, the wino said, "Thank goodness, I thought I was crippled." And then he burst out laughing again...

"Emmett, that's not even funny" I said, shaking my head

"Yes it was, wasn't it guys?" He replied, looking around the table.

No one said anything, just looked at him

"Right?" He repeated

"No, Emmett" Rose said, patting him on the back

"You guys have no sense of humour"

*********************

Conversation was boring, the parents were on the 5th bottle of beer... or glass of wine. Whichever.

"Jasper, have you and Bella discussed college yet?" Charlie asked... _Well it was boring until then_

"Umm.. Uhh.. no" She replied, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Sean asked, looking between the two intently.

"Because...." She trailed off

"Well dad... mum... Bella and I kind of.. well we –"

"Broke up" Bella blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

Everyone was quiet. Renee looked shocked and confused, Charlie just looked normal. He never really did give a shit about much. Jill and Peter looked like they were still processing what they had just heard.

Then they all started laughing.

"Funny kids" Jill said shaking her head

"No mum, it's true. We broke up" Jasper said.

"Wha... why? I mean look at her Jasper, why on earth would you break up with her?" Jill asked, anger dripping from her voice

"I broke up with him Jill" Bella said slowly, looking down at the food on her plate

"Maybe... we... should ahh go" Emmett said scraping his chair away from the table

"SIT!" Renee yelled pointing at his seat.

He fell back and crossed his hands politely on the table. _Fucken mamma's boy_

"You broke up with him? It's... it's JASPER Bella. Why on EARTH WOULD YOU BREAK UP WITH HIM?"

"Well... I .... Because...."

"Because I told her I loved her, then we had a small tiff because she couldn't say it back, then I left and Alice came over not asking Bella if she is ok. Bella found someone else and her and I decided we were better of being friends" Jasper said, not taking a breath

Alice looked uncomfortable, she was fumbling with a strand of her hair looking around the room. Emmett's eyes were darting between everyone, Rose looked shocked, Jasper was taking deep breaths, Bella was staring her mum down, and I, was starting to get really nervous, because I knew what the next question would be, and It would involve me.

"You... Like someone else Bella?" Charlie asked, watching her curiously.

"Yes" She replied, nodding her head

"Who?" Her mother fumed

"Ahhh... well you see..."

"It's me" I answered for her, quietly holding up my hand like I was in fucking preschool.

No one said anything. I could hear the fucken trees moving outside, and it wasn't even windy. Jill was glaring at me, like I just murdered her baby, Peter was shaking his head at Jasper, Renee was trying to stare daggers at me with her eyes, and Charlie looked like he was about to shoot me. Esme looked somewhat pleased, but trying to hide her smile. Carlisle didn't look like my love life really didn't faze him.

"You are dating him?" Renee said slowly

"Yes mum. I am dating Edward" She replied as she put her hand on my shoulder

"I think it's time we left" Peter said standing up

"Dad, don't be angry" Jasper pleaded

"Angry? No son, we aren't angry. Can't you see Bella was perfect for you. And you lost her" He scoffed shaking his head.

"Yes she is perfect, but not for me. Her and Edward make a great couple. She is happy, I'm happy for her. We are not meant to be"

"Not meant to be?" Jill laughed "You could have just screwed up your whole life"

"MUM" Rose yelled "This is enough from both of you. You talk about us being the children.. look at you. You're so god damn FUCKEN blind you can't see how happy Jasper is being by himself!"

"Watch your mouth young lady"

Rose glared at them, then slammed her hand down on the table and ran upstairs. Emmett followed close behind her.

"Well, this was... _Entertaining_. Thank you for having us over for dinner Renee, Charlie. We hope to see you guys soon, despite what our children have done"

"Your more than welcome Jill, and yes we will catch up again soon" Renee said as she walked them out the front door.

I looked over at Bella who was still in shock. I took her hand in mine and held it in my lap. She looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"Well, would you two like to explain how you ended up together?" Renee asked, as she sat back down. Resting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on the top of her hands.

"Friday night, the night you guys where away. Jasper told me he loved me and I couldn't say it back. He got upset and we had a small argument, he left. Edward was there for me, he let me talk... He listened. That's when it started. We were going to be friends for a while but we found that.. difficult so we made it official.. today" Bella answered slowly.

My mother's smile grew bigger as she looked between the two of us.

"Well, I am happy for the two of you" Esme said, taking my hand in hers.

"Thanks mum" I said smiling at her

"Don't you hurt my baby girl" Charlie warned, pointing his finger at me.

"I wouldn't dream of it sir"

"Good" He huffed

"I still can't believe this" Renee said shaking her head

"Mum please" Bella whispered "I'm really happy. He makes me really happy"

Renee looked at her for a moment "Fine.. as long as your happy" She sighed

"Thanks mum"

Well tonight had been interesting. I wonder what would happen with Jasper.. His parents looked really angry at him.

**...............................................**

**Annnddd we are done! For this chapter!**

**How was it???**

**Review Review Review! : - )**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I had a couple of people ask me why I chose Bella and Jasper to be together – Well, I chose them because it is what I wanted. I have read some stories and most of the time it's Bella and Edward together. I didn't want this story to be your typical EXB all the way story so I changed it up a bit.**

**A big thank you to all my reviewers!! I love hearing from you guys, your thoughts and what not. And i am thrilled that you all like this story :- ) **

**On another note, i do not own anything twilight related... unfortunately for me *cries***

**R&R**

**......................................**

**JPOV (This is a ONCE off. I'm doing this in his POV because**_**sakura taikyoko**___**asked me to)**

I wasn't really looking forward to tonight at Bella's house. U was kinda nervous actually. My parents horrified me, once I met Bella and they started to get to know her, they practically fell in love with her. They were forever talking about her and I getting married, or which college we would go to, talking about helping us buy our first home. They were dead set on Bella and me spending the rest of our lives together.

The reason being, mostly because my past girlfriends had always been sluttly, snobby, stuck up girls. They were rude to my parents, treated me like a toy. They didn't like it. Then when Bella came over, she was shy, and sweet. That's just who my parents where, they made most of my decisions for me, and to be honest it pissed me off.

"G'day everyone" I said as I walked into Bella's house with Rose and my parents following close behind

Edward was standing near the kitchen table with his hands in his pockets; he must be shitting himself almost as much as I am.

"Jasper, how are you?" Renee cooed, she came over and enveloped me in a big hug.

See, Renee was going to be allot more understanding then my parents.

"I'm good Renee, what about you?" I asked, holding her at shoulder length

"I'm good thank you" She smiled

"Jill, Sean. How lovely to see you again" She let go of me and went to greet my parents.

"Hey Edward" I said, giving him a small smile

"Hi" He replied

**********************

"So, Bella dear, how is school going for you?" My mum asked Bella sweetly.

Everyone was piled onto a big table in the dining room. Although the table was big, it still looked rather crowded.

Dinner smelt delicious. My mouth was watering just from looking at it.

"School is going great" Bella replied

"That's good" I couldn't help but notice the look on my mother's face every time she looked at Bella, It was like she was mentally picturing what our children would look like. _I have news for ya mum, we are not together anymore_

"I heard a new joke today" Emmett beamed, _Oh crap_

"Go on then, tell us mate" Alice's dad Peter said

Alice, well she was a sweet girl. Really perky. Bouncing around all the time. Constantly happy and full of energy. She was really upset while she and Bella weren't talking.

There was something there... between Alice and I, but I wasn't sure what it was yet. I don't think I really wanted to know either... She is Bella's Best friend, that would cause so much shit.

"Alright so Bob was in trouble. He forgot his wedding anniversary. His wife was really pissed. She told him "Tomorrow morning, I expect to find a gift in the driveway that goes from 0 to 200 in 6 seconds AND IT BETTER BE THERE !!" The next morning he got up early and left for work. When his wife woke up, she looked out the window and sure enough there was a box gift-wrapped in the middle of the driveway. Confused, the wife put on her robe and ran out to the driveway, brought the box back in the house. She opened it and found a brand new bathroom scale... Bob has been missing since Friday." Emmett said, and then his booming laughter filled the house.

"I don't get it?" Alice said, looking confused

Emmett looked at her like she was stupid "Basically, he was calling her fat" Then he started laughing again

He always enjoyed being the centre of attention, maybe enjoyed it a little bit too much.

"Oh Emmett... that's not even funny! It's mean" She replied, shaking her tiny head

"Yeah I don't think you she tell anymore jokes Em" Bella said

"NO NO! I got one more" Such a bloody baby

"One more Emmet, and that's it" Renee warned

"It's funny, I promise" He smiled

He cleared his throat before continuing "A completely inebriated man was stumbling down the street with one foot on the curb and one foot in the gutter. A cop pulled up and said, "I've got to take you in, pal. You're obviously drunk." Our wasted friend asked, "Officer, are ya absolutely sure I'm drunk?" "Yeah, buddy, I'm sure," said the copper. "Let's go."Breathing a sigh of relief, the wino said, "Thank goodness, I thought I was crippled." And then he started laughing again.

"Emmett, that's not even funny" Edward said, shaking his head.

"Yes it was, wasn't it guys?" He replied, looking around the table.

No one said anything, no nods of the heads just pure stillness looking at him like he had two heads.

"Right?" He repeated

"No, Emmett" Rose said, patting him on the back

"You guys have no sense of humour"

*********************

"Jasper, have you and Bella discussed college yet?" Charlie asked

Oh god, and this is where it starts. I could feel myself breathing heavier and my stomach started doing flip flips. I was going to get it the worse out of anyone... I knew my parents well enough.

"Umm.. Uhh.. No" She replied for me, shaking her head.

"Why not?" My dad asked, looking a bit confused

"Because...." She trailed off

"Well dad... mum... Bella and I kind of.. Well we –" I started

"Broke up" Bella blurted out, cutting me off.

Her hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes grew wide.

No one spoke, Renee looked a bit confused, and my mum and dad looked like they were internally debating with themselves, all the while staring at me like I was the black plague

And then they all started laughing.

"Funny kids" My mum said, shaking her head.

"No mum, it's true. We broke up" I said, there was no way I was going to let them think we were lying to them, why the hell would we lie about this?

"Wha... why? I mean look at her Jasper, why on earth would you break up with her?" And it starts...

"I broke up with him Jill" Bella said slowly

"Maybe... we... should ahh go" Emmett said scraping his chair away from the table

"SIT!" Renee yelled pointing at his seat.

"You broke up with him? It's... its JASPER Bella. Why on EARTH WOULD YOU BREAK UP WITH HIM?" Renee almost screeched.

"Well... I .... Because...."

"Because I told her I loved her, then we had a small tiff because she couldn't say it back, then I left and Alice came over not asking Bella if she is ok. Bella found someone else and her and I decided we were better of being friends" I hadn't even realised I opened my mouth to speak. The words just rolled of my tongue.

It was about time we stood up for ourselves. They needed to understand that it's not what _we _want and that they should be happy for us, if we are happy. I was starting to enjoy being single, I liked the freedom, and the more and more I thought about it, Bella never really was right for me. Sure I love her, but like a sister. I know that sounds weird, but it's true. I'm happy for her, and if anything happened to her I would be there to help her and kick whose ever arse needed to be kicked.

My parents had controlled my life long enough, it was time they understood that I was growing up and I wasn't a five year old little boy anymore.

"You... Like someone else Bella?" Charlie asked, watching her curiously.

"Yes" She replied

"Who?" Renee mother fumed

"Ahhh... well you see..."

"It's me" _Well that was ballsy _Edward held up his hand

Renee looked shocked to say the least, Esme looked happy. My parents were staring at me, trying to murder me with their eyes or something

"You are dating him?" Renee said slowly

"Yes mum. I am dating Edward"

"I think it's time we left" My dad said, standing up

"Dad, don't be angry" I said

"Angry? No son, we aren't angry. Can't you see Bella was perfect for you. And you lost her" Typical bloody Sean.

"Yes she is perfect, but not for me. She and Edward make a great couple. She is happy, I'm happy for her. We are not meant to be" I said, trying to convince them

"Not meant to be?" My mother laughed "You could have just screwed up your whole life"

She didn't get it, no one fucken got it.

"MUM" Rose yelled "This is enough from both of you. You talk about us being the children.. Look at you. You're so god damn FUCKEN blind you can't see how happy Jasper is being by himself!"

"Watch your mouth young lady" Mother said, ignoring every word Rose had just spoken

Rose slammed her hand down on the table. Anger written all over her face, I could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. She stormed away up the stairs, Emmett following close behind.

"Well, this was... _Entertaining_. Thank you for having us over for dinner Renee, Charlie. We hope to see you guys soon, despite what our children have done"

"You're more than welcome Jill, and yes we will catch up again soon" They all left, Renee walked to to the front door... Leaving me here by myself. I would have to get someone to drive me home.

"Well, would you two like to explain how you ended up together?" Renee asked Edward and Bella as she sat down at the table again

"Friday night, the night you guys where away. Jasper told me he loved me and I couldn't say it back. He got upset and we had a small argument, he left. Edward was there for me, he let me talk... He listened. That's when it started. We were going to be friends for a while but we found that.. Difficult so we made it official.. Today" Bella answered slowly.

I could see Esmes smile grow larger. I never really got to know Esme, but she seemed like a sweet enough lady.

"Well, I am happy for the two of you" Esme said

"Thanks mum" Edward replied giving her a smile

"Don't you hurt my baby girl" Charlie warned, pointing his finger at Edward.

It wasn't like what happened between me and him. He sat me down, shot gun in hand and everything. Giving me a big speech, then I had to sit through Emmett's speech. Scared me shitless because he threatened to castrate me.

"I wouldn't dream of it sir"

"Good" Charlie huffed

"I still can't believe this" Renee said shaking her head

"Mum please" Bella whispered "I'm really happy. He makes me really happy"

Renee looked at her for a moment "Fine.. As long as you're happy" She sighed

"Thanks mum"

I knew that Renee would be allot easier then my parents.

"I think I may need a ride home" I said awkwardly

"I'll give you a ride" Edward sad as he leant over and patted my back a couple times.

Why he and I never really became friends is beyond me, he seemed like an alright type of guy.

"I'm sorry Jasper" Renee whispered

"What are you sorry about? My parents are controlling." I shrugged "Plus, I'm happy for Bella. Her and I are friends, that's the way we both want it" I said smiling at Bella.

"Ok, well take care of yourself, and just because you and Bella are not together anymore doesn't mean you can't come over. I want to see you here every now and then"

"Sure thing Renee" I said as I stood up "Thank you for dinner, it was lovely. Charlie, Esme, Carlisle it was wonderful to see or meet you"

"It was lovely to meet you too dear Esme said as she gave me a quick hug

Carlisle shook my hand and Charlie gave me a curt nod.

"Bye Bella" I said as I pulled her into a hug

"Thank you, Jasper" She whispered

"You're more than welcome. I'll see you at school" She gave me a smile then pulled herself away and threw herself onto Edwards arms. He said goodbye and goodnight then we left.

**********************

"So dude, what's gonna happen with your rents now?" Edward asked as we drove back to my house.

"I'm not sure. I'm hoping that I can convince them that it's for the best. And that I'm happy" I shrugged

"Their controlling I take it?"

"Yeah something like that, Bella was the first nice girl I was with. They fell in love with her. They were planning everything, I never told Bella though she would have freaked out more than I did when I caught them looking at wedding dresses online"

"They seriously did that?" He frowned

"Yep. Crazy I tell you. I'm over them being so controlling and shit"

"I reckon it would drive me insane" He scoffed

"You learns to ignore it"

He nodded his head and the car became silent.

"Well, good luck" He laughed as he pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks" I replied and I hoped out of the car.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the front door, I cracked it open slightly. The light was on but I couldn't see anyone

"Mum, Dad?" I called as I entered our house

"In the lounge" I heard my father call

"What are you guys doing?" I asked

"Sit" My mother ordered

I sat down opposite them, they didn't look too happy

"Tell us what is going on" My father demanded

"We already told you everything" I scoffed, shaking my head

"We want to hear it from you"

"Fine, I am happy. I like being singe, Bella isn't the one for me, and she isn't the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Yes, I love her, but I love her as a sister, as a friend. We both came to the agreement that we would be friends, and I like it this way. I like having a bit of freedom, eventually I will find the girl I am meant to spend the rest of my life with, but until then I am happy just living my life. I want you to understand, I need you to understand. You guys have been forever controlling my life and the choices I make. You can't just decide that because you like a girl that I am going to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her, it is my choice, it's my life, not yours. Please just let me live my life my own way"

They looked at me for a moment, I could tell my mother was softening up a bit.

"We still don't like it" She sighed "She would have been perfect for you"

"See mum, you're doing it now" I said exasperated.

"Sorry! I will try to stop" I gave her a nod then looked at my father

"Dad?"

"I don't know son." He said shaking his head "We just want what's best for you. I honestly believe she is what was best for you"

"Then let that be a mistake I make. If it is that though. I don't think it is, I'm happy, she's happy"

"Fine. But if you get hurt, or if you realise one day what a stupid idiot you were for letting her go, don't come crawling to me"

"I wouldn't dream of it" I replied smugly.

With that, I got up and left. Feeling a sense of relief and even more freedom. I just hope that my parents follow through with this.

**..........................................**

**OK, well there we have Jasper's POV.**

**I hope it helped you guys understand the situation a bit more.**

**I might update again later on.**

**Reviews are better than hugging Edward -------- (Not really, but I still like reviews **_**hint hint **_**LOL)**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

After letting Alive torture me I made my way downstairs to join everyone so we could eat dinner. I sat down in the only seat available, between Edward and Jasper… awkward.

"So, Bella dear, how is school going for you?" Jill asked me.

"School is going great" I answered with a smile on my face.

Truth is I was shitting myself, I had no idea how we were going to tell our parents that me and Jasper were no longer together, and that me and Edward were now together. I wasn't really worried all the much about my mum, I knew she would eventually come around, my dad would be a little protective. It was Jasper's parents I was really worried about, they had high expectations of Jasper. I had heard him speaking to them many of times before about me. To be honest, I was surprised they approved of me so much. I didn't really see what they saw in me but they thought me and Jaspers were meant to be together, soul mates. How they came up with that is beyond me. It did make me feel rather special though.

"That's good" Jill replied

"I heard a new joke today" Emmett said.

"Go on then, tell us mate" Peter said

_Oh god, here we go. _I internally rolled my eyes.

"Alright so Bob was in trouble. He forgot his wedding anniversary. His wife was really pissed. She told him "Tomorrow morning, I expect to find a gift in the driveway that goes from 0 to 200 in 6 seconds AND IT BETTER BE THERE !!" The next morning he got up early and left for work. When his wife woke up, she looked out the window and sure enough there was a box gift-wrapped in the middle of the driveway. Confused, the wife put on her robe and ran out to the driveway, brought the box back in the house. She opened it and found a brand new bathroom scale... Bob has been missing since Friday." He said then burst out laughing.

I didn't really see the humor in calling someone fat…

"I don't get it?" Alice said, looking confused _She cannot be serious_

"Basically, he was calling her fat" Emmett said, answering her. Then he started laughing again.

"Oh Emmett... that's not even funny! its mean" Alice scoffed, shaking her head.

I didn't miss the look the Jasper was giving her… What was I missing? I could tell there was something they were not telling me, and I'll be damned if they keep it from me.

"yeah I don't think you she tell anymore jokes Em" I said

"NO NO! I got one more" He pouted, such a bloody baby

"One more Emmet, and that's it" My mother warned

"It's funny, I promise" He smiled

He Cleared his throat before continuing "A completely inebriated man was stumbling down the street with one foot on the curb and one foot in the gutter. A cop pulled up and said, "I've got to take you in, pal. You're obviously drunk." Our wasted friend asked, "Officer, are ya absolutely sure I'm drunk?" "Yeah, buddy, I'm sure," said the copper. "Let's go."Breathing a sigh of relief, the wino said, "Thank goodness, I thought I was crippled."

"Emmett, that's not even funny" Edward said, shaking his head

"Yes it was, wasn't it guys?" Emmett replied, looking at everyone on the table.

I just stared at him., which, by the silence in the room was the same thing everyone else was doing. _Like I said early, so not blood related to him._

"Right?" He repeated

"No, Emmett" Rose said, patting him on the back

"You guys have no sense of humor" Emmett said pouting

*********************

Conversation flowed easily after that, Emmett didn't try and tell anymore Jokes, and we still hadn't told our parents that we had broken up… until my dad said this:

"Jasper, have you and Bella discussed college yet?" _Oh crap, crap, crap!_

"Umm.. Uhh.. no" I answered for Jasper, shaking my head

"Why not?" Jaspers father asked, looking at us intently

"Because...." I trailed off

"Well dad... mum... Bella and I kind of.. well we –"

"Broke up" I blurted out, cutting him off. _Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that, take it back take it back… no this is what you wanted. _Oh god I'm dead.

Nobody said anything, My mum look shocked, Jill and Sean looked like they had been hit by a bus, in my opinion, and my dad looked like he didn't really care. I winced at the looks on their faces.

I could see Alice in the corner of my eye acting as if nothing had happened, Emmett was scoffing his face looking at me with a grin on his face, Jasper had tensed up, Rose was looking at her parents wide eyed and Edward looked a bit nervous

Then our parents started laughing… _I don't really see what's so funny._

"Funny kids" Jill said shaking her head _Is she for real? She doesn't believe us_

"No mum, it's true. We broke up" Jasper said.

"Wha... why? I mean look at her Jasper, why on earth would you break up with her?" The anger in her voice was evident, and it scared me a little, I actually felt sorry for Jasper, he was going to get it worse than me.

"I broke up with him Jill" I said, partially trying to take the attention away from Jasper so he could actually breathe. I looked down at the food on my plate, which suddenly became very interesting to me

"Maybe... we... should ahh go" Emmett said, sounding a bit uncomfortable

"SIT!" My mother yelled, pointing to his seat.

Being the little momma's boy that he is, he practically fell back in his seat. The look in my mother's eyes looked like she was about to strangle someone, or something

"You broke up with him? It's... its JASPER Bella. Why on EARTH WOULD YOU BREAK UP WITH HIM?"

"Well... I .... Because...." _Because I like someone else!_

"Because I told her I loved her, then we had a small tiff because she couldn't say it back, then I left and Alice came over not asking Bella if she is ok. Bella found someone else and she and I decided we were better of being friends" Jasper said, taking in a deep breath at the end. I can't believe he just said that..

"You... Like someone else Bella?" Charlie asked, looking at me carefully…

"Yes" I replied, quietly.

"Who?" my mother fumed, I could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

_Should I tell them? _

"Ahhh... well you see..."

_No Bella, Don't tell them, wait until they have calmed down a bit and then tell the-_

"It's me" _Doh! _My eyes shot over to Edward, who was holding up his hand, he looked confident.

The look on my mother's face shocked me _If looks could kill_. Jill and Sean where shaking their heads at Jasper. Alice's parents looked a bit unsettled. My dad looked like he was going to pounce on Edward. Esme looked pleased, happy. And Carlisle looked like he was blocking out everything anyone said.

"You are dating him?" Renee said slowly, staring at me

"Yes mum. I am dating Edward" I reached over and put my hand on Edwards shoulder, trying to prove my point and let Edward know that it's ok at the same time.

"I think it's time we left" Sean said, as he stood up

"Dad, don't be angry" Jasper pleaded

"Angry? No son, we aren't angry. Can't you see Bella was perfect for you. And you lost her"

"Yes she is perfect, but not for me. She and Edward make a great couple. She is happy, I'm happy for her. We are not meant to be"

"Not meant to be?" Jill laughed "You could have just screwed up your whole life" I felt like slapping her and telling her that it's his life, let him fucken run it. She was a control freak.

"MUM" Rose yelled "This is enough from both of you. You talk about us being the children.. look at you. You're so god damn FUCKEN blind you can't see how happy Jasper is being by himself!"

"Watch your mouth young lady"

Rose slammed her hand down on the table then got up to leave, Emmett followed closely behind her.

"Well, this was... _Entertaining_. Thank you for having us over for dinner Renee, Charlie. We hope to see you guys soon, despite what our children have done"

"Your more than welcome Jill, and yes we will catch up again soon"

My mum walked them to the door and said goodbye then returned and sat back down, looking at both me and Edward.

The fact that we had done it felt good, but it still shocked me at how awful Jaspers parents had reacted. I looked over at Edward, who was staring at me and gave him a small smile

"Well, would you two like to explain how you ended up together?" Mum asked

_May as well tell her from the start…_

"Friday night, the night you guys where away. Jasper told me he loved me and I couldn't say it back. He got upset and we had a small argument, he left. Edward was there for me, he let me talk... He listened. That's when it started. We were going to be friends for a while but we found that.. difficult so we made it official.. today"

"Well, I am happy for the two of you" Esme said, I couldn't help but smile at her. She was the least judgmental person I had met.

"Thanks mum" Edward said smiling at her

"Don't you hurt my baby girl" And here we go again…

"I wouldn't dream of it sir"

"Good"

"I still can't believe this" Renee said shaking her head

"Mum please" I whispered, I need her to understand… to accept "I'm really happy. He makes me really happy"

She stared at me for a long moment "Fine.. as long as you're happy" She sighed

"Thanks mum" I felt relieved..

"I think I may need a ride home" Jasper said awkwardly.. I had forgotten he was still here.

How could his parents just leave him? He must be feeling terrible

"I'll give you a ride" Edward said

"I'm sorry Jasper" My mother whispered

"What are you sorry about? My parents are controlling." He shrugged "Plus, I'm happy for Bella. she and I are friends, that's the way we both want it" He looked at me and gave me a smile, which didn't quiet reach his eyes

"Ok, well take care of yourself, and just because you and Bella are not together anymore doesn't mean you can't come over. I want to see you here every now and then" My mum laughed

"Sure thing Renee, Thank you for dinner, it was lovely. Charlie, Esme, Carlisle it was wonderful to see or meet you" He said politely

"It was lovely to meet you too dear" Esme said as she gave him a quick hug

"Bye Bella" He pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tight

"Thank you, Jasper" I whispered

"You're more than welcome. I'll see you at school" I smiled at him sweetly.

Once he let go I threw myself onto Edward, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. I didn't care if our parents saw. I was just glad that everyone finally new and I could be with him freely and not have to hide anything from anyone.

Once Edward and Jasper left I helped my mum clean up While Peter, Heather, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch drinking coffee. Alice had left, said she needed to do something at home. Rose and Emmett hadn't come back down stairs, so I was left with our parents.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing honey?"

"Yeah mum, I'm sure. Me and Jasper are really happy as friends. And Edward is great, I really like him" I answered

"I just worry about you" She sighed

"Don't mum, I'll be alright"

"I know what Edward is like though Sweetheart" She said shaking her head

"He has changed" I replied, defensively.

"I'll trust you, only because I know you're sensible. But if that boy hurts you I…" She trailed off shaking her head again.

"Mum" I said as I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders "I love you, but shut up" I laughed "It's my life, he makes me happy, so please, just be happy for me"

She gave me a small smile and moved a stray hair behind my ear "Kay baby" She whispered, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm going to go up to my room. If Edward comes back can you please send him up"

"Sure"

That's what I loved about my mum, as long as I was happy, she was happy. Even if she did love Jasper. I had a good head on my shoulders, I knew what I was doing, and so did she.

*************************

I woke up the next morning a bit startled, I didn't even realize I fell asleep. I was supposed to wait for Edward, I wanted to talk to him, hug him. _God!_

"Good Morning" A velvety voice echoed through my head.

I jumped, startled by the noise as I looked around my room. Edward was sitting at my computer desk watching me intently

"Morning. I didn't realize I fell asleep, I'm sorry. You didn't stay here did you?"

"Yes, I did. And That's ok I rather enjoyed watching you sleep" he grinned

"What about the parents?" I ignored his comment about me sleeping

"They didn't know. I left and said you were sleeping then said I was going to bed but crawled back across that ladder again and well, here I am" He smiled

"How did you get in? That door would have been locked"

"I unlocked it" He said, matter-of-factly

"Right" I said slowly "Are you just going to sit there? Or are you actually going to come over here and give me a hug" I pouted

Chuckling, he got up out of his seat and climbed onto my bed enveloping me in his arms. The warmth of his body washed over mine. I didn't want to move, I refused to move. So when he tried to stand up, I gripped tighter, he laughed at me as he dragged me out of bed with him.

"You need to let go" He laughed

"I don't want to" I whined

"We gotta go to school"

"Stuff school" I scoffed "Let's stay in bed all day"

"If I remember correctly you were the one telling me that we need to get up and go to school just yesterday"

"Hmm you have a point" I said, not letting go of his waist

"I'll see you at school" He said, untangling my arms from around his waist.

"Fine" I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Aww don't be angry"

"Humph" I turned around so my back was facing him

I felt his arms entwine around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder

"Then after school we can come back here and do whatever you want" He whispered as he placed small kisses on my neck. _Anything I want?_

I turned around, grinning evilly at him

"Anything at all?" I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck

"Yes anything" He breathed

"Even this" I whispered, letting my hands travel over his chest and down his toned stomach. I could feel his 6-pack through his shirt and god it was effing _hot_

"Y-yeah.. e-ev-even t-t-that" He stuttered as my fingers found the top of his tracksuit pants

I smiled at him, hopefully seductively, I licked my lips and leaned in closer to him. I kissed the tip of his nose then grazed my lips along his cheeks down to his ear. I gently took his ear lobe in between my teeth and nibbled on it. I felt his body tense up and his breathing hitched a little.

Smiling at myself I removed my teeth away from his ear and replaced it with my lips sucking on it softly before I moved down to his neck and panted a few kisses there.

"I gotta go shower" I whispered before running off.

"What? N-no.. Bella" He groaned

I giggled and turned around to face him "Yes?" I asked innocently

"That's wrong.. just nasty" I gave him a smile and let my eyes wonder over his body.

"Didn't look nasty to me" I grinned then danced out of the room and into the bathroom.

**EPOV**

Bella was asleep when I got back from dropping off Jasper. So I left and went and told mine and her parents then went back home. Though I wasn't really going home.

When I got up to my bedroom I locked my door and walked outside and started climbing across the ladder.

Bella was still sleeping when I got into her bedroom. She looked so peaceful, so happy. I climbed in next to her, trying not to wake her up as I did so, I lay on my side and watched her sleep. I softly ran the back of my hand up and down her soft pink cheek _How could I get so god damn fucken lucky? _I thought to myself.

The next morning when I woke up, Bella was still fast asleep so I climbed out and sat down on the seat at her computer desk, still just watching her sleep. She mumbled a few things under her breath that sounded something like _no Alice _and _Edward please_. I smiled when I heard my name.

She woke up looking a bit shocked and sat up straight rubbing her eyes. _She looks so adorable_

"Good Morning" I said

She jumped slightly at the sound of my b=voice and looked around the room, her eyes finally landed on me.

"Morning. I didn't realize I fell asleep, I'm sorry. You didn't stay here did you?" She asked, sounding half asleep

"Yes, I did. And That's ok I rather enjoyed watching you sleep" I said with a grin on my face

"What about the parents?"

"They didn't know. I left and said you were sleeping then said I was going to bed but crawled back across that ladder again and well, here I am"

"How did you get in? That door would have been locked"

"I unlocked it" I said in a 'duh' tone

"Right, Are you just going to sit there? Or are you actually going to come over here and give me a hug" How could I resist her?

I chuckled at her eagerness and climbed back onto the bed with her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist.

After laying there for a while, I decided it was time to get up. Otherwise we would be later for school

"You need to let go" I laughed When she didn't let go of me.

"I don't want to" She whined

"We gotta go to school"

"Stuff school" She scoffed "Let's stay in bed all day"

"If I remember correctly you were the one telling me that we need to get up and go to school just yesterday"

"Hmm you have a point" She still didn't let go of me. It was rather cute.

"I'll see you at school" I pulled her arms so that they weren't wrapped around me anymore… though I missed the feeling as soon as her arms where gone. _Pussy whipped little bitch _Pfft no I'm not _Are so. _

"Fine" She crossed her arms over her chest, it pushed her breast's up, revealing more of them

"Aww don't be angry" I said

"Humph"

She turned around not looking at me, I sighed and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. _She looks cute when she is angry_

"Then after school we can come back here and do whatever you want" I whispered as I kissed her neck softly

She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. The grin on her face had me worried a little bit but hey, what's the worse she could do?

"Anything at all?"

"Yes anything" I replied

"Even this" She whispered

Her hands then moved over my chest down past my stomach. I felt a little tingly and nervous, I had no idea what she was trying to do…

"Y-yeah.. e-ev-even t-t-that" I stuttered once her fingers started playing with the top of my tracksuit pants

She smiled seductively at me, _Fuck that's hot._ She licked her lips then started moving in closer to me _Oh god fuck me now_. Her warm lips found the tip of my nose and she planted a small kiss on the tip. Then he lips brushed softly against my cheek, sending a small shiver down my spine. She took my ear lobe in between her teeth and started to nibble on it. My body tensed and I could feel myself getting _Aroused _by what she was doing. If I could move I would have thrown her on the bed. But I couldn't do that… at least not for our first time.

I felt her remove her teeth, then she started sucking on my ear lobe, that sent my body into over drive and it became even harder to control myself. He lips moved and she started kissing my neck

"I gotta go shower" She whispered then ran off _Wait what? Nooo come back!_

"What? N-no.. Bella" I groaned

She giggled then turned around to look at me "Yes?" She asked

"That's wrong.. just nasty" She smiled at me, then her eyes scanned my body. Oh god I hope it isn't that noticeable

"Didn't look nasty to me" She grinned then left the room

_That cheeky little evil bitch! _I laughed at myself. How was I going to get through the rest of the day with my hormones raging?

……………………………………**..**

**WELLLLLL there it is : -)**

**Let me know what you think**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I'm glad you liked it in Jaspers POV!**

**If you want anything to show up in this story let me know, I might use it!**

**Anyways, Review plz : - )**


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

I was at school; class was boring, I wasn't really paying any attention to what the teacher was saying. I was too busy thinking about what Bella did to me this morning.

I couldn't believe she did that to me… Pay back, I need to get pay back! But how? Hmm… I KNOW!

Once the bell rang I dashed to the cafeteria, threw a heap of food on my tray without looking at it then went to our table. No one else was here yet, so I just sat and waited…

"You're here early" Sharleen stated as she took her seat "normally I'm the first here"

"Class got out early" I wasn't going to tell her what happened this morning, or my plan to get Bella back for that matter.

"So, you and Bella huh?" She said with a knowing smile.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'

"Hmm"

"What?" I laughed

"Nothing… Really. Though, ya know… Never Mind"

"Tell me"

"Well, Claire… She was rather upset" She stated

"And?"

"You don't feel bad?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Why should I? She never told me, and well Bella and I had already started something when I did find out"

"Well, maybe you should talk to her" _Ahhh no_

"I already did, she came up to me a couple of days ago and told me how she felt. I told her that I wasn't interested" I shrugged "I don't really think it's up to me to make her feel better just because she made an assumption"

"Hey guys" Alice said with a smile as she joined us. _Thank god!_

She was closely followed by Jasper, Michael, Rose and Tyler.

"Hey Alice" I said, plastering a smile on my face.

"So, what's everyone doing tonight?" I asked looking at everyone

"I'm going shopping" Alice replied, bouncing up and down in her seat with a big smile on her face

"I have to do homework" Michael said, looking a bit disappointed

Jasper and Tyler didn't reply, they were too busy caught up in their own conversation.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, she was usually here by now.

"There" Alice replied, pointing behind me.

I turned around to see Bella heading towards our table.

Once she made it to our table, she bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

"Hey" I said, smiling at her

"Hi" She replied, winking at me. _Still being cocky ey_

"Bella, wanna come shopping with me tonight?" Alice squealed

"Umm no" Bella replied sternly

"Why not?" Alice said with a pout

"Because I don't wanna" Bella laughed

I slipped one of my hands under the table and rested it on Bella's knee, she turned to face me, giving me a small smile before picking up her salad sandwich and taking a bite out of it. _Two can play at your game_

"Come on Bell, It will be fun" Alice whined

Bella just shook her head as she chewed on her food.

I started to gently rub the side of her thigh, bringing my hand up slowly. She stopped chewing and looked at me, raising one eyebrow. I just gave her a smile, acting as if nothing was going on. She shook her head then turned away again and started talking to Alice and Rose about this weekend.

"You excited about the game starting soon?" I asked Emmett

"Yeah, I can't wait. I need to get back into shape" He laughed as he pulled his arm out of his shirt and started flexing his biceps. _Fucken show off._

I moved my hand to the inner of her thigh and lightly massaged it.

"Yeah so do I" I scoffed. _Act like nothing is going one. Act like nothing is going on._

"When's training start up again?" Jasper asked, joining in our conversation

"Three weeks I think"

I could feel Bella's leg shake lightly under my touch. Smiling to myself I started to rub up and down, barely touching her, but enough that she could feel it.

"Got any new tactics for the game?" Emmett asked, completely oblivious to what I was doing to his sister.

"I haven't sat down to think about it yet. Maybe we can get together next week and start putting a few things together"

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard Sharleen ask, I silently chuckled to myself.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine" She stuttered

Her leg tensed beneath my hand, I increased the speed of my movements. She was starting to struggle with her breathing a bit.

"Are you sure? You look a bit strange" Sharleen said, sounding a bit worried

"yeah, I'm f-fine S-s-Sharleen"

"Bella, you look a tad pale" Alice said

"I'm fine!" She replied, her hand clutched onto the table.

Figuring I had teased her enough I pulled my hand away and took her hand in mine, holding it tightly. I heard her sigh.

I spun around to face her, the bell was going to go any minute now. I cocked my head to the side looking at her, her eyes met mine, though they were filled with lust. The expression on her face was different though… anger maybe? I gave her a smile, which she didn't return, though her face did soften up a little bit, revealing more lust then anger.

"You want me to come over tonight?" I asked

"Yeah" She whispered, nodding her head and biting her lip.

I leaned in closer to her, our lips only an inch apart. _Resist, resist, resist! Do not attack her mouth!_

"Good" I whispered "Because there's so much I want to do to you" I smirked as I put my hand back on her thigh. _Like bend you over the lunch table. _Though, I would never actually say that to her... She might freak out or something.

Her heard her breath catch in her throat as she looked at my lips, I internally smiled at myself as I leaned further in, keeping my eyes focused on hers, I licked my lips, her eyes ventured down and focused on my tongue that was grazing my lower lip. My lips lightly brushed hers; I stopped, not letting them fully connect. _Just a little bit further..._NO!

Her breathing had hitched a little again, her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly. I pulled away Smiling as I watched her eyes flutter open. She looked a bit shocked that I wasn't as close anymore.

Then the bell rang, I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping up

"I guess I'll see you later then"

"Umm.. Yeah, ok" She said, still looking a bit confused.

**BPOV**

I was rather proud of myself for what I did to Edward this morning... sure it was mean that i teased him, but i still had fun doing it.

"Hey Bella, wait up" I Turned around to see Travis running over to me.

I sighed, i really just wanted to get to the cafeteria to apolagize to Edward for being a tease this morning.

"What's up Travis?" I asked

"I heard about you and Jasper" He said, staring at me intently

"Yeah.. and?" I asked, a bit confused

He shrugged "I just wanted to say I'm sorry" _Sorry? For what..._

"What exactly are you sorry about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I... Don't really know" He laughed, he started shuffling his feet uncomfortably but still staring at me.

"Umm ok then?" I said, _What the hell?_

"Sorry, I just thought it would be a good reason to come and talk to you" He admitted, his cheeks turning a little bit red.

"Well, umm ok then" i said, feeling a bit awkwardly "I'm going to go to the cafeteria now"

"Oh... OK then... Well I'll see you later then" He said. I gave him a small smile then darted off towards to cafeteria. _What the heck was that about... And What's with him bloody staring at me!_

_Walk, Don't run _I thought as i saw Edward and everyone else sitting around the table talking.

I sat down next to Edward and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to him. _Should i apologize now, or later?... later, defiantly later._

"Hey" Edward said, smiling at me. Though it wasn't _my _smile

"Hi" I replied, giving him a wink _where did that come from?_

"Bella, wanna come shopping with me tonight?" Alice squealed

_HELL NO! _"Umm no" I said, _Be nice Bella_

"Why not?" She pouted. _Don't give in_

"Because I don't wanna" I laughed, ignoring the puppy dog look she was giving me.

Just then I felt Edwards hand rest on top of my knee. I looked at him, giving him a smile before taking a bite of my sandwich. _Mmm best sandwich EVER_.

"Come on Bell, It will be fun" Alice whined

I shook my head and continued to eat, trying my best not to look at her, i knew if i looked at her i would give in. And that i did not want to do.

I smiled as Edward rubbed the side of my leg, but then he started to bring his hand up. I stopped chewing and looked at him, raising my eyebrow I silently asked _What the hell are you doing? _He smiled at me, I turned away shaking my head. _Must be a comforting thing_

"Are you guys coming over this weekend?" I asked Alice and Rose.

"Why?" They asked curiously

I shrugged "Why the hell not" I laughed

Edwards hand moved to the inner of my thigh a gently massaged it. _Oh god_

"What are we gonna do?" Rose asked

"Ummm we will think of something" I replied

"Oh, I know, we can give each other make overs" Alice squealed

"Ahh No" I replied, quickly shaking my head.

My leg started to twitch a little bit as Edward continued to massage my inner thigh. _Fuck that feels good. _He started to rub up and down, sending a shiver down my spine. _What are you doing to me?? _I felt like moaning. My whole body was starting to feel tingly.

"Why not Bells?" Rose asked

I couldn't speak, so i just sat there. Trying not to concerntrate on what Edward was doing to me under the table. _Oh god please, just.. move... up... a.... little... bit... more. If only we weren't at school._

"Bella, are you alright?" Sharleen asked

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine" I answered...

My leg tensed involenterily and he started to increase his speed. I could feel my heart beating faster, I was surprised no one else could hear it. It was thumping sporadically in my chest almost causing me to gasp for air. I tried to steady my breathing out by inhaling through my noce and out my mouth

"Are you sure? You look a bit strange" Sharleen said, looking at me with a worried expression on her face.

"yeah, I'm f-fine S-s-Sharleen"

"Bella, you look a tad pale" Alice said

"I'm fine!" I replied, clutching the table.

He pulled away, and grabbed my hand. _No... _

I was trying to catch my breath back, when i felt Edward spin around beside me, i turned to look at him. He had his head cocked to the side and he was staring at me. _If only we weren't at school._

"You want me to come over tonight?" He asked. _Hell yes!_

"Yeah" I whispered.

He started leaning in closer to me, his lips an inch away from mine. I couldn't move, _Oh please just kiss me. _i silently begged

"Good" He whispered "Because there's so much I want to do to you" _Did he just say that? _Do it!!

_All the things I could do to you. _I thought, maybe shower... then i could _scrub _you clean. _God i wish we stayed in bed today._

His soft lips only an inch away from mine, i watched as he licked his lips and leaned in closer to me. His tongue grazing his bottom lip. His lips lightly brushed against mine _Just a little bit further. _Then, he stopped, and i could feel myself breathing heavily again. I closed my eyes and waited for him to finish closing the gap between us. I could feel his warm breath seep into the gap between my lips; it sent my body into a frenzy.

The feeling that ran through my body was like no other i had ever experienced. I felt nervous, lustful, excitement, disappointment and happy all at once. It was driving me insane. Sure I had done _those _things before, but for some reason, if i did them with Edward, the thought sounded different, more appealing. Not to mention the way his hands feel on my skin, or the way he touches me.

Then, it was gone. His breath was gone, and I couldn't feel his lips anymore. I slowly opened my eyes to see him sitting up straight again. _What the hell?_

Then the bell rang, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then jumped up

"I guess I'll see you later then" He said, smirking at me

"Umm.. Yeah, ok" I replied _what the hell just happened?_

He left me sitting there, I watched as he threw open the cafeteria doors then disappeared into the dimly lit sky that was covered with light grey clouds.

_What a little bugger! _I thought.

He was getting me back. _Well then, Mr. Edward Cullen, Let the games begin._

I smirked to myself and ran out of the cafeteria. Alice was in my next class, and i needed her help

*********************

Alice was good at these sort of things, so was Rose, in fact Rose would be even better. But i won't see her until later, and i need something now so i can prepare.

"Alice" I whispered

"Yeah?" She replied

"I need your help" i said, a smile playing on the corners of my lips

"With what" She asked, furrowing her brows

"This morning, I 'teased' Edward" I said, hoping she would know what i meant

"What do you mean" She asked, scrunching up her nose looking hard in thought

I stared at her for a minute "I _teased _him" I said, emphasizing the word tease

"Tease...OH tease" She said _Finally!_

She may be my best friend, but sometimes, i seriously think she is a bit too spaced out.

"Yeah, anyway. He was 'teasing' me today at lunch"

She laughed lightly "That's why you looked funny"

"Yeah, right, so anyway this is where i need your help. I need to get him back"

She grinned at me evilly for a minute "Have you come up with anything?" She asked

"I have thought of a few things, but it needs to be REALLY good"

"Is he coming over tonight?" She asked

"Yeah, but not until like 8 or something"

"Ok" She smiled at me. Then glanced over to see if the teacher was looking. When she looked back she grinned widely at me "Alright, so this is what you need to do......"

Edward was going down. I will make him wish he never crossed me.

All i have to do, is, unfortunately, go shopping with Alice, then go home and prepare. Alice will help me for a bit then leave. He was so going to be wrapped around my little finger, he wont know what hit him.

**........................**

**So, let the games begin hey? Lol**

**Again, a BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed. And to the people who gave me some ideas for the story, thank you thank you thank you!**

**Let me know what ya thought : - )**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

I felt proud for what I had accomplished today; it's a bit harder for a guy to tease a girl. Females always seem to have more power over us males, and although I liked to think that we wore the pants in the relationship, most of us didn't. Females always seemed to find ways to get what they wanted, wrap us around their little finger.

They liked the feeling of control, just like we do. And for the small amount of time I had control, I felt like I could rule the fucken world. I knew I would do anything for Bella, no matter what it was. Hell I would probably even kill for her.

The feelings I was gaining for her were… beyond what I ever wanted to feel towards a female this young. I was a bit confused as to how she actually changed that part of me without even trying. And worried for what might happen in the future, heartbreak being the main reason I try not to get too close to a female. I would rather keep myself in control and in one piece. So where did I slip up? What crack did she get through?

Bella had told me not to come over until later on, at about 8:00 she said. Apparently Alice had conned her into going shopping. _Poor Girl._

It was drawing close to 7:00 and I didn't know what to do while I waited. Bella was home, her bedroom light was on, but her curtain was closed so I couldn't see what she was doing. I was extremely tempted to go over there and try peek through a crack in the curtain or something.

I was brought out of my attempt to come up with a plan to peek through her curtain without being caught by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked, the caller I.D said 'unknown caller'

"Hey Edward, it's me… Claire" She said in a shy timid voice.

"Umm oh hi Claire" _Why is she calling me?_

"How are you?"

"I'm fine… You?" I asked cautiously

"Yeah I'm alright"

I waited for her to continue but she was silent…

"Ahh did you call for a reason?" I asked

"Yeah I did. I umm just wanted to say sorry"

"For what?" I scoffed

"For yelling at you the other day, I shouldn't have done that; I know it isn't your fault"

"Ok, well apology accepted" I said, hoping that this conversation would be over soon

"But..." She said, trailing off "I won't say sorry for how I feel" She whispered

"I never asked you too. But, I'm with Bella. So you need to get over me" I replied, a little too harshly

She took a deep breath and let it out before replying "I can't make any promises"

"Right, ok. Well I'm going to go now" This was starting to get a little awkward

I heard her sigh "Ok, I'll see you at school tomorrow" Her voice sounding a little distant

"Yeah, catcha"

Claire was a nice girl, but I never saw her like that. It wasn't until she had told me her feelings that I finally realized the subtle signs she had put off.

Staring at me. Lightly brushing my shoulder or hitting my arm playfully, laughing at things I said, that weren't even the slightest bit funny. I felt sorry for her in some ways, she was shy, and never really voiced her opinions and when you told me how she felt, gaining enough courage to do so, I turned her down. That's gotta boost her confidence. I felt like an arse doing it to her, but I can't just create feelings for her that do not exist.

7:55, may as well leave. I walked out onto my balcony, Bella's curtain was still closed, and the light was on. I climbed across the stupid fucken death trap of a ladder. _We seriously need another way of travelling across from one side to the other._

I knocked on her glass door, but no one answered. So I knocked again, and again, no answer.

I tried my luck at opening the door, and to my surprise it was open. I slowly separated the curtain and peeked in her room.

"Bella?" I whispered.

No one replied, the door leading to the hallway was closed, and her room was empty.

Shrugging my shoulders I decided to just go in and wait for her. I knew she was expecting me. Maybe she was just downstairs talking to her mum or something.

I closed the door behind me and sat on the edge of her bed, waiting.

Then her door opened, slowly. And what I saw almost made me fall off the bed. _Oh Crap…_

**BPOV **

Alice dragged me from shop to shop after school; I was hoping to get this shopping over and done with as soon as possible. My feet were starting to hurt, and I was growing more and more nervous about tonight and what I was going to do.

"Here, trying this on" Alice said, throwing me items of clothing.

We had been shopping for what felt like hours and she was starting to rush because it was creeping close to 5:30 and she still needed to get me ready.

After trying on outfit after outfit, she finally found the perfect one. It was cute, I did like it, not something I would wear every night, but for this occasion, I think it was perfect.

"Come on Bella, we need to hurry!" Alice yelled, running ahead of me towards her car

"Settle Alice. You killed my feet Geez I can't run any faster" I huffed behind her. My felt felt like they were going to fall off at any moment

"I only have two hours to get you home and ready Bella, now push yourself! I don't want to have to drag you" She scoffed, gaining a bit of distance on me _Stupid pixie._

"Alice Brandon, you are EVIL!" I said, shaking my head.

You would think that she would be a little more caring about how I was feeling, and a little less worried about getting me home and ready, in my opinion we still had plenty of time.

The whole ride home Alice was babbling on about what she was going to do with my hair and makeup… No matter how many times I protested against getting my make up done before bed, she wouldn't listen to me "You need to look sexy" She kept telling me.

************************

Once we got back to my house, Alice closed the curtains so if Edward just so happened to look over here he wouldn't see anything.

After showing and blow drying my hair, Alice put curlers in and started on my makeup. I told her I only wanted it light, not heavy or over the top, I still wanted to look natural. So she only applied a little bit of light brown eye shadow and a small amount of mascara to make my lashes look a bit fuller. She dusted my cheeks with a bit of bronzer and that was it. It looked nice, not over the top, it was simple, natural. _Perfect._

She pulled out the curlers and lightly brushed through the curls, separating them a little bit so they flowed down over my shoulders and cascaded down my back.

She threw the garment at me and closed the bathroom door as she left the room so I could change.

The lingerie was cute; it was a babydoll, trimmed with pink ruffled lace and a split at the back. It also had matching ruffled panties.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had no idea how I was going to do this; I was growing more and more nervous as every minute passed.

As I stared at myself, I almost didn't recognize myself. I looked _Sexy. _

Alice came in holding a pair of black stilettos in her hand, she was smirking at me.

"Gee Bells, if I were a lesbian, I would so do you" She giggled

"Thanks Alice" I replied, rolling my eyes at her and laughing.

Only she would say something like that. She gave me the shoes and I put them on, the threw me the black satin dressing gown.

Once I was done, it was 8:00 exactly. Alice pushed me towards my bedroom door.

"He is already in there, I heard him calling your name" She whispered "Good luck, have fun and don't forget what I told you"

"Thanks Alice" I whispered back as she left me in front of my bedroom door.

_Deep breaths Bella, act normal. Nothing is different; you're not standing half naked in the front of your bedroom door about to tease the shit out of your boyfriend_.

I took one last deep breath and composed myself, leaving my silk dressing gown untied so he could see the outfit I was wearing, wiping the nervous look off my face as I opened the door slowly.

I stepped in; acting like I didn't no he was there. I closed the door and spun around, Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed, eyes practically popping out of his head. _GO BELLA YOU CAN DO IT _I yelled at myself.

"Oh, hey Edward" I said as I walked around my room, trying to make myself look busy.

"H-hey B-b-Bella" he stuttered

"What's up?" I asked, then realized how that must have sounded… _nice going_

"Ahhh…. What?"

"How are you going?"

"Fine, t-thanks"

"Are you ok?" I asked, putting on a fake worried expression, I knew he was alright.

He sat on my bed, with a look of shock on his face just staring at me, eyes running up and down my body.

"Edward?" I repeated after he didn't reply.

I knelt down in front of him, between his legs and gripped on to his legs

"Did you hear me?" I asked, grinning on the inside. _It's working!_

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were ok, you look a little… pale" I whispered

"I'm…. I'm…. fine"

"Are you sure?" I asked, lightly rubbing his left leg.

"n-n-yes" He muttered under his breath, still looking a bit shocked.

"Ok, then" I said, getting up and walking away from him over to my computer desk.

I sat down and crossed my legs, as I watched Edward take deep breaths.

"I'm tired" I stated as I climbed off the chair and took of my dressing gown. "I think I might lie down, wanna join me?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

He watched as I climbed into the bed, took of my heels and pulled the covers over me. Nodding his head he crawled in next to me. _This is all too easy._

Once he was lying down, I snuggled in close to his side. He wrapped his arm around me cautiously and pulled me closer to him.

"Night" I whispered, placing a soft kiss on his neck, he shivered slightly at the touch of my lips on his neck.

"Good Night" he replied.

We just lay there for a moment, I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about how I was going to do this next part without getting too carried away with myself.

I needed to gain control over myself.

Edward shifted slightly beside me, moving a little further away from me. I smiled to myself and moved closer to him again. I heard him groan softly and almost started laughing.

I moved my arm so it was resting on top of his stomach, moving his shirt a little bit so I could put my hand under it I started lightly tickling right above his boxer shorts.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, sounding a little out of breath

"Nothing" I shrugged. _Nothing yet… anyway_

His breathing was becoming more and more ragged as I continued to run my fingers side to side on his torso.

"Stop" He whispered, grabbing onto my hand

"What's wrong?" I asked, grinning into the pillow

"What are you doing to me?" he held onto my hand tightly so I couldn't get out.

"I'm not doing anything" I replied nonchalantly

He sighed and let go of my hand, running it through his tousled hair.

"Nothing yet, anyway" I whispered as I straddled his waist.

"Bella" He groaned

Ignoring him I ran my hands up the inside of his shirt along his chest. I lowered my face so my lips where next to his ear.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you today and what I want you to do to me" I whispered.

His hands came up and gripped onto my hips. I giggled softly, still next to his ear and moved his hands away from my body and held them down at his side.

"No touching" I whispered

He groaned a little as I kissed his neck down to his chest, running my hands up and down his arms a few times.

I looked up at him, and saw that his eyes were squeezed shut. I leant down and placed my lips softly on his, brushing my tongue along his lower lip.

I felt his lips part slightly and his warm breath washed over me. He pressed his soft, warm lips harder against mine, his tongue dancing in my mouth.

As hard as I tried to focus, I couldn't stop myself getting lost in the world where it was only me and Edward, alone in the universe… I felt like he was putting everything he felt into this kiss, and saying it without words.

My hands found their way up into his hair and I tugged gently on the ends. He arms embraced around my waist, pulling me closer to him, moulding our bodies.

It was as if we were one person, not two.

I small moan escaped my lips as I sucked on Edwards lip, lightly grazing my teeth over it.

_You gotta stop… Before you go too far, remember the plan._

Snapping out of what I was doing, and back to the plan, I kissed him harder. Pushing my lips firmly against his.

I pulled away trying to hide the fact I was almost gasping for air. I could feel his chest rise and fall quickly beneath my chest.

"Well, good night" I said as I climbed off him, acting as if I just gave him a quick chaste kiss.

"Huh? Wha… I…. you… what the!"

"What?" I giggled

"Why did you just do that?" He almost growled

"Do what?" I asked, in a innocent voice.

"You… me…. Arggghh never mind" He sighed.

I rolled over, facing away from him; I felt him snuggle into my back and wrap his arm around me and sighed.

**EPOV**

Bella walked in wearing some very sexy lingerie, I don't think she noticed me sitting on her bed as she closed the door behind her. _Thank you god for creating such a… beautiful woman_ I thought silently to myself.

"Oh, hey Edward" She said once she turned around and saw me sitting on the bed.

She started walking around her room, picking up items of clothing and throwing them in a basket.

Every time she moved the sexy dressing gown she was wearing would flow out and give me a better view of her body in that short nighty like thing… It hugged her body nicely, showing off her perfect curves. And those heels she was wear _fuck me_ they were made her legs look…. Gorgeous.

"H-hey B-b-Bella" _Calm Edward!_

"What's up?" She asked… _Was that supposed to be a hinting sort of thing?_

"Ahhh…. What?" I asked, confused

"How are you going?" She replied, almost sarcastically

"Fine, t-thanks"

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking at me worriedly.

_I'm more then fine. _

If this is what she wears to bed every night then count me in! Of course, she would look good in anything… but right now, in that black and pink lingerie… _Sex on legs_

"Edward?"

My eyes followed her as she walked over to me, her hips swaying seductively from side to side.

She knelt down in front of me, resting her hands on my legs. _Oh god_

"Did you hear me?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were ok, you look a little… pale" She whispered

Watching her speak, the way her lips moved as she spoke, and her tongue dancing along her lower lip

"I'm…. I'm…. fine"

"Are you sure?" She asked, rubbing my legs. _Kill me now!_

"N-n-yes"

"Ok, then" She said as she walked away. _What? No come back!_

She sat down and crossed her legs on the chair near her computer desk and looked at me intently

_Ok Edward, you need to calm the fuck down! Get a grip on yourself._

"I'm tired" Bella said, as she took of the blue dressing gown and dropped it to the floor. "I think I might lie down, wanna join me?"

My god... It's even sexier without the dressing gown… The way it pushes her breast up, I could see more of her curves… And wait… is that a slit at the back? Matching panties? _Someone pinch me!_

I nodded my head and quickly took off my jeans, leaving me only in my boxers and t-shirt and climbed in next to her.

She cuddled in closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her, slowly and pulled her even closer to me.

"Night" She whispered, placing a soft kiss on my neck.

The feel of her warm, soft lift against my neck almost sent my body into spasms

"Good Night" I replied.

Think of something not so sexy… like…. An old naked woman… right old naked woman.

I tried to close my eyes and in vision something that wouldn't turn me on so god damn fucken much, but every time I did, it was like Bella danced her way back into my head pushing grandma out of my mind.

_Maybe if I move further away from her… yeah space, put some space between us._

I moved away from her a little bit, hoping she didn't notice my move.

Once I settled into the new spot on her bed, she moved closer again.

I let out an involuntary groan at the feel of her body pressed up against mine

She moved my shirt up a bit then started running her fingers over my stomach. Causing goose bumps to spread over my body.

The feeling that soared through me was almost like an electric shock. It jolted me in an extremely pleasurable way that I didn't think was possible to feel.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, trying to control my breathing

"Nothing" She replied.

"Stop" I whispered, grabbing hold of her hand. If I didn't stop her now, I don't think I could control myself

"What's wrong?" She asked

"What are you doing to me?"

"I'm not doing anything" She replied, like nothing she was doing was out of the ordinary.

Sighing, I let go of her hand. What was I supposed to do? What if she wants to have sex? I don't think I could do it… not yet anyway. It would be our first time together. I ran my hand through my hair trying to work out what the best thing to do was

"Nothing yet, anyway" She whispered.

She climbed up on top of me, straddling my waist. I could feel her push down on my already overly excited groin area.

"Bella" _Old grandma, old grandma, old grandma_

Her hands ran up and down my chest, leaving a tingling feeling on my skin from where her hands had touched.

I could feel her warm breath swim over my neck

"I couldn't stop thinking about you today and what I want you to do to me" She whispered

_You're a goner now buddy._

Giving in, I brought my hands up and gripped her tiny waist. _Fuck it_

She giggle quietly in my ear and pulled my hands away from her hips, holding them at her side… _Wasn't this what she wanted?_

"No touching" _What? No! That's not fair_

Her hand ran up and down my arms as she kissed the side of my neck passionately

I squeezed my eyes shut tight trying to keep a vision of something horrendous in my mind, when I felt her pull away. _What was she doing?_

I felt her soft pink lips lightly pressed against mine and her tongue grazed my lower lip.

I parted my lips slightly, allowing her entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance, her hands tangled in my messy hair, gently tugging on the ends. I wrapped my arms around her waist, testing to see if she would actually let me. When she didn't refuse me holding her I pulled her closer.

Her body fitting perfectly with mine, the warmth of her skin sending chills down my spine. I heard her moan softly in my mouth before she took my lower lip in between her own and sucked it softly before grazing her teeth over my lip. Sending another jolt of electricity through my body

She pressed her lips harder against mine, forcing my hormones to rage and take control over my body.

Before I could do anything else, she pulled away; I gasped for air but instantly missed her warm lips on mine.

"Well, good night" She said, as she crawled off me. _What the fuck?_

"Huh? Wha… I…. you… what the!"

"What?" She giggled

"Why did you just do that?"

"Do what?" She asked innocently, acting like a fucken angel.

"You… me…. Arggghh never mind" I sighed.

What the fuck was that about? How could she do that to me?

She rolled over, facing away from me. I sighed again and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was teasing me. That's what it was. Why didn't I catch onto that before?

**.............................**

**Sooo how was it?**

**Bellas Lingerie photo is on my profile for those of you who wish to see what it looks like : -)**

**Again, to all of my reviewers a BIG thank you and i am happy you all like this story.**

**R&R : -)**


	15. Chapter 15

_Saturday_

**BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, Edward was gone. I looked at the clock on my bed side table, 8am. Too early. I groaned internally.

I'll admit that what I did last night was a bit... nasty and I was beginning to wonder what he would do to me in return. I knew him, and I knew there would be something he would do.

Sighing, I climbed out of the comfort of my warm bed into the chilly breeze that flooded my room. I picked up my phone that was vibrating next to my bed.

"Good morning Alice"

"_Good morning Chickie"_ She sang into the phone _"How did last night go?"_ She asked

Giggling, I said "Better than I thought. Let's just say he was really… excited"

"_Well done, I told you it would work"_ She laughed _"What is he doing now?"_

"I don't know, he wasn't here when I woke up" I sighed

"_Then why don't you spy on him?"_ She giggled

"Because… well… I don't know. Why would I?"

"_To see what he is doing..."_ She said in a _duh _tone of voice

"I could just go over there… It's less creepy" I laughed

"_But it's funner to spy"_ She countered. _"Just go to the window and see what he is doing. Maybe he is having some… manly time to himself_"

"Eww Ali, I don't wanna no if he is doing that" I gagged. Not that it is disgusting or anything. I know it's natural for guys to do that sort of stuff, but I didn't want to watch him do it.

"_Fine. Whatever"_ She sighed _"But still, have a look"_

"Umm… I really do not see the point Alice, but fine" I replied, giving in.

"_Yay"_ She squealed.

I laughed at my best friend as I peered out the curtain.

Edward was defiantly in there… In just a towel wrapped around his hips. His hair was wet and messy with water dripping from it. He had drops of water running down his toned torso.

"_Well?"_ Alice asked

"Well what?'

"_What is he doing?"_

"Nothing, he is just standing in his room"

I watched as he walked around his bedroom, picking things up and putting them away. The light that lit his room was bouncing off the splashes of water dripping down his chest and from his hair.

"_Well, that's not very entertaining"_ Alice said

"Huh?"

"_I said that is not very entertaining. Are you not listening to me Bella?"_

"No" I replied

"_No, you're not listening to me?"_ I heard Alice say

"What? Yeah I'm listening"

"_Then what did I just say?"_ She asked

"Umm, you asked me if I'm listening." I replied, making it sound more like a question

"_No Bella. Before that_" She said, sounding frustrated.

"I uh. Don't know"

"_That's because you were not listening to me. What are you doing?"_ She asked

"Watching Edward, like you told me to" I admitted

"_What's he doing?"_ She asked, sounding a little too eager

"He was walking around his room in with a towel on..." I sighed dreamily continuing to watch as Edward sat on the end of his bed and pulled out something that looked like weights

"_Really?" _

"Yeah Alice. Really... why are you so interested?"

"_I'm not. I'm just bored"'_

"Alice Brandon? Bored? No way" I said sarcastically

"_What ever Bells"_

"Oh my god" I whispered

"_What? What is it?"_

"Uhhh no-nothing" I stuttered

"_Bull, tell me"_

I ignored her for a minute as I watched Edward's muscles flex as he lifted the weights in the air and back down again, almost like he was bench pressing. _Mine… All mine_

"Alice… I gotta go" I said, then hung up before she could say anything.

I threw my phone on the bed, ignoring the vibration that came from it as I stepped outside. I had never seen him do that before… and being a female… I love muscles… its hot…

I stood, leaning against the railing and cocked my head to the side, waiting for him to notice me standing there.

After waiting 5 minutes and watching him exercise in his towel he finally noticed me.

Grinning he walked outside... still in his towel and raised his eyebrow at me.

"Enjoy the show?" He asked

"It should be illegal for men like you to look that _sexy _in a towel" I said, in what I hope was a sexy voice.

"I can take it off... if you want me to" He replied cockily, grabbing onto the towel and slightly pulled it down revealing his pelvic region.

My eyes trailed up and down his body...._ Defiantly illegal_ I thought as I licked my lips.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Edward asked chuckling softly

"What? Ye...no...Yes...no I mean... no" _YES!! TAKE IT OFF_

"Are you sure" He laughed

"Yes, I am sure" I sighed _not really... take it off... take it all off..._

"Your loss" He replied smirking at me "So what are we doing today?"

"I umm don't no"

"Well, what would you like to do?"

_What to do...what to do...._

"I know!" I said excitedly "Let's go to the zoo"

"The zoo? You want to go to the zoo?"

"What's wrong with the zoo?" I pouted

"Nothing, I just didn't think you would want to go there... I don't no why... ...Anyway, let's get ready and leave. Meet you out the front of my house in 15?"

"Yeah sure. See you then" I gave him a smile before walking back inside.

I grabbed my towel and headed for the shower.

*****************

After showering I pulled on some comfortable pants, comfortable flat shoes and a black zip up jacket. I ran a brush through my hair and let it dry naturally, I didn't have enough time to blow dry it or anything. I applied a little bit of bronzer, light brown eye shadow and mascara before running down the stairs.

I ignored my mother as she yelled out to me when I ran past her and flew out the door. Edward was already waiting by his car for me.

"I'm not late" I puffed as I ran over to him

"I know I'm early" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him a pushed him playfully in the shoulder.

"Let's go" He said as he held my door open for me and helped me in.

I smiled at him as he closed the door once I was seated in his car. He ran over to the other side and climbed in then started the engine.

"To the zoo!" I yelled enthusiastically.

Edward chuckled at me as he pulled out of the drive way and headed down the road. The zoo was about an hour away.

**EPOV**

Bella started flicking through the songs on the cd I had in my stereo.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG" She yelled as she turned it up.

I couldn't help but smile at the big grin on her face as she started singing and dancing in the seat next to me.

"Baby, show me, show me What's your favourite trick that you wanna use on me, And I'll volunteer, And I'll be flowing and going, Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me, Oh, baby"

She looked so happy and carefree.

"You're a good singer, you know" I said once the song finished

She blushed and said "No... No I am not"

"You're being too modest Bella"

She tilted her head to the side and looked at me thoughtfully for a moment "You're different" She stated

"Different how?" I replied.

"I don't no. Just something about you is different" She shrugged

"Ok... then"

What on earth could be different about me? Sure I had stopped my player ways and just stuck to one girl. Whom I really liked... but other than that I don't really see what's different about me.

The rest of the drive was silent, but comfortable. I was too consumed in driving, and trying to figure out exactly what Bella thought was different... But I came up with nothing.

****************

"I wanna go see the monkeys" Bella said excitedly as we walking into the zoo.

She had already taken 3 photos of her and me, a couple of the front of the zoo and then the picnic area we just walked past.

"You look like a tourist" I laughed

"Don't tease me" She said nudging my arm with her shoulder

"Fine. Let's go see the monkeys" I swung my arm around her shoulder and headed in the direction the sign that said 'monkeys' on pointed in.

"I love the zoo" She sighed beside me.

It was a nice zoo. It was nice and green, with lots of nice flowers. The birds singing in the trees, the grabble path's. It was clean. And peaceful.

"Aww look at that one Edward. Isn't he cute" she gushed as she snapped photos of the monkeys in the cage. They all the fucken same to me.

"Here, take a photo of me" She said as she pushed the camera in my hands and sat on the log fence around the monkey enclosure.

She smiled brightly and tilted her head slightly to the side as I took the photo. _Beautiful..._

"Where to next?" I asked as I took a random photo of her.

"Give me that" She took the camera out of my hands "I want to see the elephants"

"Elephants it is then, love" I said. _Wait.. What? Love? Where did that come from? _Oh crap, I hope she didn't notice._ You do not LOVE Isabella Swan._

"WOW... it's so.... _big_" I heard her say as she looked at the elephants

"Now that is what I call an animal" I said.

"You like elephants?" She asked

"Well, yeah there big, and they can be funny..." I said trailing off.

"You seas to amaze me Mr. Cullen" She said as she hugged herself to my chest

Then I got back to thinking again... I couldn't possibly love Bella.. I mean, we haven't even been together all that long... _Oh my god... NO_

I started to feel a bit panicky as I realised what I had blocked out all these years... I never believed in love... because I never had Bella... I never stuck to one girl... because I never had Bella. _Oh shit._

I must have put up some kind of shield or something.

_Flashback_

_I walked up to Bella's room intent on telling her everything. I knocked on her door once and opened it. There had never been a reason to wait... and I didn't realise that now was the time to wait._

"_Bella.. I need to tell you somet-" I stopped. And stared at her "I'm sorry" I whispered, hanging my head I started to walk out the door. _

_I heard a whole heap of muttering and whispering as I dashed down the stairs and out the front door._

_How stupid could I have been to not notice that something was going on between her and Justin._

_Seeing them in there just now... Everything went down the drain. The courage I had built to tell her I liked her. How was I ever going to talk to her again... or look her in the eyes without being reminded of what I had just seen. And even though it was innocent and they were only kissing... what could it have led to._

"_Edward" I heard a whisper come from my door_

_I slowly turned around trying to hide the hurt in my eyes "Yes, Bella?" I asked_

"_I umm... Need you not to tell anyone about what you saw" She said, looking me in the eye_

"_Fine" I said. Not really wanting to talk to her right now._

"_Thank you" She said before leaving._

_End Flashback_

Why did I block that out? I don't even remember doing it. That happened right before we started high school.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud scream.

When I turned around I threw my head back in a fit of laughter at what I saw in front of me.

Bella had climbed over the fence separating the guests from the animal's cage, probably to try and get a photo. When I looked at her an elephant was spraying her with water. She was standing there, water spraying over her looking similar to rain. Her hands held out and her eyes and mouth wide open in shock.

"Edward, don't laugh. It's not funny"

"Oh...HA...But it...HAHA...Is..HAHAHA"

"No it is not" She said as she walked over to me

"It was.. Admit it" I sighed once I calmed down

"No it wasn't" She hissed at me.

"Fine then, it wasn't" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ok it was" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest

"I always win" I said as I pulled her into a hug. _Who gives a fuck if she is wet. She just looks hitter then before_. "Bella?" I asked cautiously

"Yeah?"

"You know what I just remembered"

"What's that?" She asked, looking up at me

"Do you remember Justin?" I asked.

"No... Wait.. Yeah"

"Then you would remember the time I walked in on you and him.. Kissing"

"Yeah. That was embarrassing" She sighed

"Did you ever wonder why I came over?"

"Not really. I mean, you always use to come over so it wasn't anything unusual" She shrugged

"OK"

"Did you come over for a reason that day?" She asked looking up at me

"Let's go see the reptiles" I said, changing my mind about telling her

I grabbed into her hand and started walking in the opposite direction. Not really sure if it was the right way or not, and not really caring either.

"Edward, wait" She said as she pulled on my arm "What did you come over for that day?" She asked

"Nothing" I sighed as I turned around to face her.

"You're lying" She stated

"Can we just go see the reptiles please"

"Not until you tell me. Obviously it was important and I would like to no. Especially if it involved me"

"Fine, you stay here and I'll go to see the reptiles" I said as I starting walking in the direction I was originally heading in.

_You're a chicken Edward. What have you got to be scared about?_

I had gotten a whole of 5 feet away from Bella when I turned back around to face her. She was watching me expectantly.

"Fine" I sighed as I walked back over to her

"I went there to tell you that I liked you... Happy?"

Her eyebrows furrowed before she threw her arms around my neck

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah" I said, unsure of why she was hugging me. Not that I was complaining or anything.

She pulled away from me smiled, then started dragging me towards the reptiles.

Well that was weird.

**.............................................**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was writing the wedding for **_**gone and back again**_** my other story.**

**Any who, I hope you liked it.**

**Let me know what you think : -)**

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

I was... shocked to say the least when Edward told me the reason he came up to my room. The day he busted me in a full blown make out session with Justin. I didn't want to tell him that I had feelings for him then too. I would tell him, just not yet. Today was zoo day, and I was going to enjoy it, not have small chit chat about past feelings that are not really irrelevant now. What's done is done.

"Eww" I said "That is gross"

"It's just a lizard Bella" Edward laughed. Casually swinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah but it's still gross" I shrugged.

The reptiles enclosure/room like thing was dark... and murky. The air was thick and warm.

"Typical female" I heard him whisper

"Excuse me?" I asked, acting like I didn't hear what he said

"What? Huh... ahh... nothing"

"Don't insult us females" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared him

"Sorry" He mumbled. Looking down at the wet ground.

"Good" I laughed taking his hand.

I ignored the rest of our walk past all the slimy... poisonous icky _things _and trotted straight out the door.

"Well, that was interesting" Said Edward in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't like reptiles... or anything slimy for that matter"

"I can see that" He chuckled

"Let's go see the gemsbok" I said pulling him away from the reptile enclosure

"The gem what?" He asked sounding confused.

"They are African Oryx" I informed him

"African what?"

"Never mind" I rolled my eyes at him and kept dragging him along.

***********

"This is a powerful-looking antelope with a well-defined pattern on the head and body. On the face, there are three black stripes alternating with three white ones. There is a black stripe running down the centre of the back. The white underside is separated from the gray flanks by a black line. The tail is long and has a black tuft. The horns are nearly straight and almost parallel, and average about 30 inches long. The female's horns are usually longer and slimmer. There are two distinct races of gemsbok: a northern form which often has its ears fringed in black, and a southern form with longer horns, rounder ears, and a darker rump. Length of head and body is up to six feet, shoulder height about 4 feet, and it weighs up to 450 pounds." Edward was reading the description plaque that was nailed to a wooden post.

"Wow, that allot of animal" He laughed "450 pounds"

"I think they are fascinating" I said while taking a few photos of the animals grazing.

I walked over to Edward and glanced at the plaque

"Gemsbok generally live in herds of up to 40 individuals, often in association with other species of antelope or with zebras. The males are often solitary animals, however. Active from dawn through nightfall, it feeds on grass and leaves, and can survive long periods without drinking any water. The horns are effective weapons. When fighting, the head is lowered between the forelegs in order to impale the enemy."

"That would hurt" Edward stated

"Sure would" I giggled "So, where to next?" I asked

"Hmm" He put his finger on his chin thoughtfully "Let's go see the lions" He said as he waggled his eyebrows at me

Laughing at him I flicked him in the nose then ran off in the direction of where the lions where with Edward running after me. _Take that!_

"I like the colour of the lions fur" I said once we stopped in front of the enclosure.

"I like lions full stop"

"The normal colour is tawny-yellow, but varies from gray to ochre, and can even be blackish. The female has paler colouring, especially on the throat and on the underside of the body. The length of the mane, found only in males, may be associated with the coldness of the local climate. Length of head and body in males is over six feet, and the tail is over three additional feet long. A male lion can weigh up to 550 pounds, with the females much smaller than the males"

"Now _that _Is allot of animal" I laughed

"But they are smaller than the gemsbroke" I said

"They have more meat on then" Edward shrugged taking the camera out of my hands

Nodding my head a few time I resumed reading the plaque

"Lions are social animals, living in prides usually made up of one or more adult males, two or more females, and numerous cubs and adolescents. It hunts mainly at night, but is also active during the cooler part of the day. It hunts by ambushing prey such as zebra, and various animals belonging to the cattle species. Because the lion tires quickly, it does not usually pursue its prey. The degree of cooperation has been exaggerated, but the resources of several lions are often combined: while the group stalks the prey, an animal may be ambushed by a lone lion, usually a lioness, which often kills the prey with a single blow on the back breaking the spinal column. Lions also kill by biting the throat to suffocate the prey." _Poor zebras_

"They are so violent" I shuddered

"It's the way of life" He said staring at the lions in awe

" Well, they could be friendly and just live of the animals that have just died from old age or something. That way everyone would be happy and no one would get hurt"

"Doesn't work like that" He laughed

"I know" I sighed "But I just wish that... I don't know, things were nicer and less vigilant"

"What next?"

"I wanna see a nice animal that isn't a murderer" I said.

" how about we go see the wild horse?" He asked

"I like horses" I said with a smile

"Then to the horses it is"

***************

"Wow" I breathed "beautiful"

"Yeah" Edward replied, not sounding really serious.

"I like them" I said pocking my tongue out at him "Read the plaque to me"

"The wild horse's coat is reddish brown on the flanks, becoming gradually paler towards the underside. In summer the coat is considerably shorter than in winter. The mane is dark brown and permanently erect, similar to the zebra. It has long, slender limbs with 1 large hoof (toenail) on each foot. Not including the tail, wild horses are approximately 9 feet long, but only four to five feet tall at the shoulder. They weigh approximately 800 pounds, with females slightly smaller."

"9 feet long? They don't look that long" I said, tilting my head to the side trying to see how what looked to be 5 feet long could really be 9 feet long

"This is the only wild horse remaining in the world and may belong to the same species as the domestic horse. Wild horses have been nearly wiped out, and it is no longer possible to happen upon the large herds that used to be commonplace. Today the wild horse is being interbred with domestic horses in Mongolia, and before long the species may die out altogether in the wild. "Wild" horses earn their name, constantly on the alert for enemies (both man and wolves). They can defend themselves quite vigorously with kicks and bites. It can live upwards of 30 years. They can go a long time without water, feeding exclusively on grass." He continued

"I can't believe such a beautiful animal is almost extinct. See this is what those lions do"

"The way of life" He shrugged again

"Have you no heart Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, right here" He replied, putting his hand over his heart

"Use it" I suggested

"I do use it"

"Apart from loving and caring about your parents, friends, sport, your car or food what else do you care about or love?"

"You" He stated simply

"Good on ya" I laughed _love? Yeah right, Edward Cullen does not fall in love_

**EPOV**

That totally slipped out and I have no idea where it came from. In more words or less I basically told Bella I loved her. I was thankful that she didn't think I was being serious so I didn't say anything more about it. I cannot, possible, absolutely am not in love with Bella. I know that for a fact. If I were in love with her then I would feel all warm inside when I'm around her, I wouldn't be able to stand being apart from her, she would constantly be on my mind, I would worry over her all the time etc _psshhh see not in love with her... or... wait a minute –_

"Edward, are you coming?" Bella said, bringing me out of my thoughts. _Shit, so not happening_

"Yeah coming" I sighed. I shoved my hands in my pocket and followed after her.

I can't love her? Can I? I have never been in love before, so I don't really know what it feels like...

I watched Bella's hips sway from side to side, her hair flowing Waverly in the wind.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked once we came to a stop.

"It's a Lynx Caracal" She said as she took a few photos

"How much film do you have?"

"Not film Edward, memory" She laughed "And allot, I still have 2000 photos that I can take. Say cheese"

She shot a photo of me, I didn't smile, I glared at her.

"Oh cheer up Edward"

"There isn't anything wrong with me." I said as I walked over and stood next to her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to my chest, just needing to feel her body pressed against my. Have her close to m- _OMG... I...I...I think I love Bella _

I heard Bella let out a content sigh as she pushed her face into the crook of my neck and inhale deeply

"My spot" She mumbled

She seemed to fit perfectly with her face pressed against my neck.

"The colour of the coat is uniform reddish brown above and white underneath, but sometimes no darker than beige. The fur is short and very soft. There are long tufts of hair on the ears. The soles of the feet are hairless. The limbs are long in proportion to body size. The caracal grows to about three and one half feet long, twelve inches of which is tail, and it can weigh 40 pounds." I read as she hugged herself closer to me.

"This animal is nocturnal, primarily to avoid the heat of the day, because in the colder parts of its range it also hunts by day. Despite its long legs it does not run a great deal. It jumps very well, and often catches birds by leaping up at them as they fly by. It feeds on many species of mammals and birds, especially rodents and small antelopes. It is completely solitary in clearly defined hunting territories."

"No wonder it's not awake" She laughed "What's the time?"

"It is..." I pulled out my phone and flipped it open "5:00pm" _wow where exactly did the day go?_

"No wander I'm hungry" Bella sighed, still pressed firmly against my chest.

I knew that what she just said was code for 'I wanna go' but I just couldn't bring myself into letting her go, though I knew I had to. I gave her a quick squeeze then released her from my hold _If only you knew how I truly felt about you. _I thought to myself. Though I couldn't tell her, I only just figured it out for myself it still needed to sink in. And what if she didn't feel the same, I don't want to be rejected or shut down.

I grabbed onto her hand and laced my fingers with hers. I brought her knuckles up to my lips and placed a soft kiss on her hand. She smiled at me sweetly.

******************

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her once we pulled out of the zoo parking lot

"I don't know, you choose"

"Hmmk" I replied as I drove down the highway that headed towards home.

After about 15minutes of driving went came to a little cafe. Deciding it was better than nothing I pulled over and helped Bella out of the car.

"What do you feel like?" I asked as we stood in front of the counter looking at the menu.

"Umm" She said as her eyes glided up and down the chalk board "Schnitzel with chips and gravy"

"Alright" I turned to the waitress who was staring at me with lust filled eyes

"Can I get a schnitzel with chips and gravy and I will get a chicken burger with salad" I told her

She was alright looking, tall, skinny, kind of up and down, no real distinguished curves, hazel eyes, oval shaped face and black hair. Nothing compared to Bella though.

" Sure" She replied smiling at me, completely ignoring Bella "Any drinks?" She asked, looking at me

I looked down at Bella, who had seemed to notice the waitress staring at me. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the woman.

"I'll have a coke" She said

"Same here" I replied, pulling Bella close to my side, hoping that she knew I only had eyes for her.

She wrote down our order, I paid her then we went and found a table close by the window.

"Did you see her" Bella said angrily

"Yes, love I did see her" _Shit. Please don't notice_

"It was as if I wasn't even there" She huffed

"Don't worry about it" I said, trying to calm her down

I put my hand on top of hers on top of the table and rubbed the top of her hand soothingly

"Alright" She sighed

The waitress brought over our food.

"Here you go" She said, placing the plates on the table "And here are some napkins" She grinned at me, placing the napkins in front of me

Bella snatched the napkins of the table and shoved them back into the girls hand.

"Take your stupid napkins and leave my boyfriend alone" She sneered

The waitress glared at her, then turned to me and gave me another smile before turning and leaving

"Bella" I said sternly "Why did you do that?" I asked

"That _bitch _put her phone number on the fucken napkin" She spat

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw it written, plain and clear as day Edward that's how" She seethed

"oh" Was my wonderful reply "I didn't see" I muttered

"Of course you didn't" She said as she stabbed her schnitzel with her knife

"Bella, calm down please"

"No"

"Please"

"Why should I? You have females practically undressing you with their eyes, flirting with you, giving you their phone number and you don't care. They ignore me"

"Because I don't care Bella. I don't care who tries to give me their number, I'll throw it out, and I don't care that they flirt with me, I won't flirt back." I sighed "I only have eyes for you Bella"

She stared at me for a long moment before hanging her head and playing with her food

"I'm sorry" She muttered

"It's ok" I laughed

She looked up at me and gave me a warm smile before popping a chip in her mouth and chewed slowly, while looking up at me through her long lash's

****************

Once we got home I said goodnight to Bella and walked her to her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked

"Or tonight?" I responded hopefully

She smiled at me and nodded her head "20 minutes?"

"Ok, I'll see you then"

She gave me a quick kiss before going inside.

**..........................................**

**There we have it.**

**Good? Bad? Average?**

**Let me know!!!**

**REVIEW plz :- )**


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

"Bella" I heard Edward whisper from my balcony door "You in there?" He whispered again

"Yeah" I chuckled "Come in"

"I can't, it's locked"

"Oh, ok"

I got up off my bed and unlocked the door for him. He swooped me up in his arms and spun me around once before giving me a longing kiss on the lips.

"Edward" I giggled "You saw me about an hour ago"

He placed me down on the ground, but never let go of my waist

"So?" He shrugged "Can't I just be happy to see you?"

"Sure you can" Something was up...

"Good. What are we gonna do?"

I pursed my lips to the side and looked around my room.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" I suggested

"Movie it is then"

I gave him a smile and walked over to the small DVD collection in the corner of my room and knelt down in front of it.

"What do you feel like watching?" I asked

"Read some out to me" He suggested

"What about.... Click?"

"The one with Adam Sandler in it and that stupid remote control?"

"Yeah"

"No"

I laughed a little and put the movie back and searched for another

"Ladder 49?"

"Nup"

"Shallow Hal?"

"Nope"

"The unborn?"

"Too scary"

"How to lose a guy in 10 days?"

"Fuck no"

"Ghost of girlfriends past?"

"Nahh"

"Edward, just pick a god damn movie" I almost yelled

He laughed a little then climbed on the ground in front of me "You're a choosey as a bloody girl" I said as I wacked his arm.

"I just don't feel like watching any of those movies" He shrugged

He pulled out a movie and passed it to me "Snow buddies?"

"I love that movie, beside the puppies are cute"

"Are you sick?"

"No, why?"

"Because, you don't seem like yourself. Usually you would say some sentence that contains at least two swear words"

"Well, I can fucken swear more if you fucken like" He smirked

"That's not what I meant" I rolled my eyes at him.

There was seriously something different about him, and I needed to know what.

"What did you mean then?"

"I don't know. You're just different somehow"

"I'm still the same person Bella, just because I act different around you doesn't mean I'm any different... apart from I don't go around hooking up with random chicks. I got you, that's all I need"

"See, that mushy stuff. That isn't you" I sighed

"You want me to stop?" He asked, looking a bit hurt

"No" I said, shaking my head "I like it, I do. I'm just trying to work out why you're so different with me"

"I... Well... You...." He ran his hands through his hair and looked down at his lap.

He looked up at me, looking a bit confused... or frustrated.

I sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and went to sit in front of him

"What is it?"

I watched as his facial expressions changed and he looked me in the eye

"I just... I like you Bella... Allot. More than I can tell you right now. You're different from everyone else. I really can't explain how I feel" He whispered

I smiled at him, even though he wasn't looking at me.

I ran my hand through his tousled bronze hair and lightly massaged his sculpt.

"You know you can tell me anything right"

He looked up at me, again looking me in the eye, only this time it was as if he were searching for something. I let him have his moment before I pressed my lips against his, hoping that somehow it would show him I was serious.

Once I pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine, his thumb gently stroking my cheek.

**EPOV**

"Bella" I whispered "You in there?"

I had already been home and decided it was time to come over and see Bella.

Well the truth was I hated being apart from her, it had felt like hours since I last saw her and I hated it so fucken much. So here I am, trying to get into her bedroom. But her door is locked.

"Yeah" I heard her laugh "Come in"

"I can't, it's locked"

"Oh, ok"

She opened the door for me, and without thinking about it I swooped her up in a big hug and spun her around, pressing my lips to hers. _Fuck I missed this_

"Edward" She giggled "You saw me about an hour ago" _An hour? Seriously? It had only been an hour?_

"So? Can't I just be happy to see you?" I shrugged, that's a good enough excuse... right?

"Sure you can" She replied, giving me a strange look

"Good. What are we gonna do?" I said, trying to change the subject.

She pursed her lips and started looking around her room. _She looks so cute when she does that_

"Why don't we watch a movie?" She suggested

"Movie it is then" _I honestly do not care what we do, as long as I am with you_

She smiled at me, and then knelt down in front of her DVD collection.

"What do you feel like watching?"

"Read some out to me" I suggested, taking a seat on her bed

"What about.... Click?"

"The one with Adam Sandler in it and that stupid remote control?"

"Yeah"

"No" _Or, Hell no!_

"Ladder 49?"

"Nup"

"Shallow Hal?" _Eww_

"Nope"

"The unborn?"

"Too scary"

"How to lose a guy in 10 days?" _A chick flick?_

"Fuck no"

"Ghost of girlfriends past?"

"Nahh"

"Edward, just pick a god damn movie" She yelled at me

I laughed a little at how angry she sounded, then joined her on the floor next to the DVD's "You're a choosey as a bloody girl" She said as she wacked my arm.

"I just don't feel like watching any of those movies" I shrugged

I flicked through the different movies she had then pulled one out and passed it to her "Snow buddies?" She asked

"I love that movie, beside the puppies are cute"

"Are you sick?"

"No, why?" Do I look sick??

"Because, you don't seem like yourself. Usually you would say some sentence that contains at least two swear words"

"Well, I can fucken swear more if you fucken like" I joked

"That's not what I meant"

"What did you mean then?" I asked confused...

"I don't know. You're just different somehow" _Ahh Crap_

"I'm still the same person Bella, just because I act different around you doesn't mean I'm any different... apart from I don't go around hooking up with random chicks. I got you, that's all I need"

I knew exactly why she thought I had been acting different, and as much as I knew I was failing... I tried extremely hard not to act any different...

"See, that mushy stuff. That isn't you" She sighed

"You want me to stop?"

"No" She shook her head "I like it, I do. I'm just trying to work out why you're so different with me"

What the hell am I supposed to say to that, _Sorry for acting differently Bella, I just, I love you. Even thought we haven't been together all that long. You're the most important person in my life and I couldn't stand to lose you. I have never felt this way before, not about anyone. _I don't know that I was really ready to tell her that, then again... Is anyone ever ready to fall in love?

"I... Well... You...." I looked down at my lap, and ran my hands through my hair. A bit embarrassed that I couldn't form a proper sentence.

Then I looked up at her. Looking into those big brown eyes. She tucked a stray hair behind her eat and scooted closer to me, so she was in front of me.

"What is it?" She whispered

_Tell Her.... Don't Tell her.... What if she rejects me?_

"I just... I like you Bella... Allot. More than I can tell you right now. You're different from everyone else. I really can't explain how I feel" I whispered... That was close enough... _Who am I kidding? Grow some balls Cullen!_

I felt her fingers find my hair and she ran them through the bronze mess and lightly massage my sculpt. It felt good... really, really good.

"You know you can tell me anything right"

Looking up at her, I looked into her deep brown eyes again. I wonder if she feels the same? Maybe ... Maybe she won't reject me.

She pressed her lips against mine. I got the feeling she was trying to show me something...

When she pulled away, I pulled her back, resting my forehead against hers. I lightly stroked her beautiful soft cheek with my thumb. _Just tell her._

"Bella, I –"

"Bella, Honey are you in there?"

I closed my eyes and pulled my face away from hers.

I heard Bella get up and rush out the door, quietly shutting it behind her.

I sat in the same spot she left me in, and waited for her to come back.

After about 5 minutes of debating on whether or not telling her was the right thing, I decided it was. And that I would tell her.

She walked back in and rushed back to my side.

"I'm sorry, she needed my help with something... What where you going to say?"

"I... I.... N-need to tell you s-something" _Stuttering now? Are you kidding me_

"Ok.. Go on"

_Don't be nervous, just tell her._

She sat there, patiently waiting for my response with a smile on her beautiful face.

"I... Bella.... I.... You are the most amazing person I have ever met. Your fun... and sweet... and caring... I have never felt like this before, not with anyone. I care about you, an awful lot. And I don't ever, ever want to lose you. You have the kindest heart, and are the most forgiving person I know. I guess... What I am trying to say is that... I... I love you, Bella" _There I said it_

Her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with her hand. I watched her carefully as her eyes filled with tears. She didn't move... Or say anything

"Please say something" I whispered

"Edward...." She breathed "I... I don't know what to say"

I nodded my head and looked down at the carpet "It's ok, I didn't expect you to say it back. I knew there was the chance you wou-"

"Shhh" She put her finger over my lip. Causing me to shut up and look up at her "I love you too, Edward" She grinned at me

"Really?" I asked. _She loves me? Really? Me?_

"Yes, Really"

I pulled in closer to me and we fell back on the ground. She giggled a little bit and wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into the crook of my neck

**.........................................**

**Sorry guys, gotta leave it there! Sorry, I know it's short**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**Let me know what you thought about this one. Even if it was terrible. LOL**

**REVIEW :- )**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

I was over the moon, I had told Bella how I felt and, for some miracle she felt the same. So, now if you asked me I would say my life is perfect and agree with Emmett. Because, right now I have everything I wanted. It's strange to think that not all that long ago I was convinced I would never get into a serious relationship… with anyone. Or fall in love for that matter, and now it's completely different. I have found the most amazing woman ever, and am happy.

Sunday had been perfect. I spent the day with Bella… who would have guessed?

We lazed around all day and watched movies; I almost fell asleep when we were watching 27 dresses.

Now here I am, Monday morning walking out of the house to go to school. I hated school, the only good thing about it was I get to see Bella… oh and my friends. And the fact that this was our last high school year, then it would be off to college. And considering this year is coming to a close, everyone has started to fill in their college applications, I still had no idea where I wanted to go, and I haven't even spoken to Bella about it either. We had been so caught up in each other it must have slipped our minds.

"What are you whistling about?" My mother asked when I walked past her

"Nothing" I replied grinning at her.

She gave me a look as if to say _yeah right_. But other than that she dropped it.

I quickly shoved a piece of toast in my mouth that my mum had made the ran out the door and over to my car, where Bella was already waiting for me.

"Good Morning" She sang

"Good morning to you too" I chuckled

I walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and lifted her legs in the air behind her.

"We better go, otherwise we will be late" She giggled

I sighed and put her back down then opened her door for her.

"I was thinking this morning, and you know we need to start looking at colleges" I said once I jumped in the driver's side

"Oh shit, I completely forgot" She replied, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know" I shrugged "Haven't thought about it until this morning"

"I would have thought my parent's would have said something"

"Me too" I agreed

Once we had arrived at school, I opened Bella's door for her again, earning a grin from her. I rolled my eyes closing the door and took her hand.

"I'll, Ahh see you later" She said, leaning up on her tippy toes and giving me a quick kiss "I love you" She whispered against my lips

Grinning at her I replied "I love you too"

She gave me a smile then led Alice away.

HA! She loves me… ME! HAHA! TAKE THAT JUSTIN! TAKE THAT ALL YOU OTHER FOOLS! _Ok.. Now you're a crazy person? _No, I am not a crazy person... I'm just really happy. _Yeah... Crazy_

No matter how many times I repeated it in my head, the fact that she loves me, the fact that she loves me, it still didn't sound real. Like I was going to wake up and it all is a dream or something.

"Ouch… Fuck" I muttered when I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. _Definitely not dreaming._

"YO Edward, my man how's it going" Emmett boomed as he approached me

"Nothing" I chuckled "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing" He shrugged "How's things going with my sister?"

"Things are going fine Emmett" I replied, rolling my eyes

"They had better be"

Even though he was big, I wasn't really all that scared of him. If you knew him, like really knew him you knew he was like a big teddy bear… that's the only thing that you need to be scared about. Sure he could be intimidating if you passed him on the street and he had a go at you or something, just not if you knew him. He couldn't hurt a fly for the life of him.

"Have you been applying to colleges yet?" I asked

"I have been looking, haven't applied to any though" He shrugged

"Me either, I didn't even think about it until this morning"

"You better get a move on then, I have already applied for 3" Rose said as she looped her arm around Emmett's "Hey baby" She whispered seductively in his ear

"Get a fucken room you guys, this is a public school" I scoffed

They laughed at me and Rosalie threw herself on Emmett, wrapping her arms and legs around him and pressed her lips hard against his.

"Fucking gross" I muttered and walked away. _Here come my breakfast_

**BPOV**

My alarm woke me up the next morning; I groaned and rolled over to turn it off.

I rolled back onto my back and smiled at the thought of what happened Sunday night

I had to the best day on Saturday at the zoo. Though it would have been better if that stupid elephant didn't spray me with water, it took me ages to dry off. And the little situation we had with the waitress on the way home at the café.

Apart from that, everything was great. I surprised myself by telling Edward I loved him, when he admitted it to me. Truth be told I didn't even know I had. Then again, I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it. Just like I couldn't say it to Jasper because I didn't mean it. I was happy to say the least, and telling him I loved him seemed to roll off my tongue so easily, it felt good.

I climbed out of bed and dashed to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

After showering I quickly threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white turtle neck top along with a pair of black 1inch heels.

Then dried my hair and straightened it, the part to the side. And did my make-up.

After I was ready I quickly ate a muesli bar and sculled a glass of milk. And as gross as milk mixed with peppermint toothpaste tasted, I brushed my teeth.

"Bye mum" I yelled as I ran out the door

"Have a nice day sweetheart" She called back to me just before I shut the front door.

Edward wasn't at his car yet so I leaned against the passenger side door and waited for him to come out.

I only stood there for about a minute when he came running out the door

"Good Morning" I said in a sing song voice.

"Good morning to you too" He laughed

He walked over to me and pulled me into a big hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck just as he wrapped his around my waist and I flicked my legs up behind me so he was holding me.

"We better go, otherwise we will be late" I laughed

He let me down with a sigh and opened my door for me.

"I was thinking this morning, and you know we need to start looking at colleges" _Colleges? I hadn't even thought about college!_

"Where do you want to go?" I asked

"I don't know" He shrugged "haven't thought about it until this morning" He stated

"I would have thought my parent's would have said something"

"Me too" He agreed

Being the gentlemen he has become, Edward opened my door for me again once we arrived at school, I gave him a pointed grin, I still wasn't sue to him acting like this. He rolled his eyes at me and closed the door before taking my hand and dragging me towards the school.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute please" Alice asked

She looked a little different. She wasn't as happy as she usually is. No bouncing around or jumping on me. So screaming and laughing… _Strange. _

I looked at her carefully, she started shuffling her feet and looking at the ground. Something was definatley wrong.

"I'll, Ahh see you later" I said to Edward.

I leaned up on my tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss

"I love you" I whispered. Wow… so easy

I felt him smile beneath my lips "I love you too" He replied.

I grabbed Alice's hand and started to pull her away from all the students that were entering the school. We only had about 15 minutes before class started.

We stopped under a tree just behind the math's building. I spun around to face her, and she looked even more nervous than before,

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

I pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight. I wasn't use to seeing her like this.

"I need to tell you something" She whispered

I pulled away from her, leaving my hands on her shoulders

She bit her lip and looked up at me "Go on" I said

"I was going to tell you ages ago… like start of school ages ago" She started "I don't know how to say this" She sighed. Gripping the ends of her short black hair.

"Alice, come on"

"I like Jasper, Bella" She said, and then looked down at the ground again.

Jasper… as in my ex Jasper?

"Umm. What?"

"I have liked him ever since I first met him at the start of school. I was going to tell you, but you two seemed to click and when you started dating I was too scared to tell you. I thought I would get over him and just forget about it, but I never did and it was like hell watching you two together, but you are my best friend and seeing you so happy…. I just… I couldn't bring myself to tell you, I didn't wanna ruin your happiness."

"Alice…" I said, a bit lost for words. I removed my hands from her shoulders and took at step back "You should have told me…" I said, shaking my head

"He is my… my ex… you're my best friend…."

"Please don't be mad at me" She said, taking a step towards me

"I'm not mad at you Alice… I just… Need time to process this. It's just... a little weird"

"Bell-"

"I'll see you later Alice" I interrupted.

I walked around her and started heading towards my locker to grab my books. I passed Jasper on the way, he said a friendly hello, I said hi back and just kept on walking, didn't even make eye contact.

I couldn't understand why she wouldn't have told me. I would never have gotten together with him if I knew about her feelings. And now it's going to be weird, my ex with my best friend… Did he even feel the same way?

**EPOV**

Lunch came… eventually. I felt like I had been in classes for eternity by the time I made it to the lunch room.

Again, I had spent most of my time thinking about Bella and everything that had been happening, the other part of the time I was thinking about college and where I wanted to go, I had still come up blank so decided I would do some research tonight.

Once I had my lunch I sat down at our normal table. Alice still looked a bit upset; Jasper was happily talking to Michael. Rose and Emmett where in the middle of a make out session, Claire was talking to Natalie and Sharleen, I could see her looking at me from the corner of her eye. Then I glanced over at Bella, who looked like she was hard in thought about something.

"Everything ok?" I whispered to her

"Huh?" She said, then turned to face me "Oh, yeah everything is fine" She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

I decided not to push her into telling me and instead tried to enjoy my pizza and looked around the cafeteria. Everyone was chatting away, a few people throwing food at each other. A couple arguing and a few making out. It was gross really, making out when people are trying to eat. Especially when it came to Rose and Emmett, who recently hadn't been afraid to show their affection for one another in public.

Then I looked over at the table Tanya and her group of friends. They were all talking, and ignoring us like usual which was the way we liked to keep it. Except for James, who seemed pre-occupied with staring at Bella. He noticed me looking and smirked at me. James was an annoying little fucker, his ego is way too high. Always thought he was better than everyone else.

"Edward"

I snapped out of my thoughts and stopped glaring at James to turn my attention to Bella.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked

"Sure" I replied, giving her a smile.

I took her hand and led her outside.

"What it is?" I asked. I put my arms around her waist and she rested her hands on my chest.

"Alice" She sighed

"Ok.. What happened?"

"Well, she told me this morning that she like Jasper… And always has. I… I don't know what to do. I know I shouldn't be upset seeing as he _is _my ex, but it's just the thought that he is my ex, and she is my best friend… and I don't know what to do" She said, not taking a break in between her words

"Well… You don't still like him do you?" I asked carefully…

"NO!" She yelled "I mean, no I don't"

"Then what's the problem?"

What did it matter? If she didn't like him, let her be with him.. Simple right?

"Like I said, she is my best friend, he is my ex.. I just.. I don't think it seems right. I would never do that to her, even if she still didn't like him"

"Well, to be honest. I think you should let her do what she wants" I shrugged "It shouldn't matter that he is your ex and she is your best friend. The only thing that should matter is her happiness. If being with him makes her happy, then you be happy for her"

She squinted her eyes at me, looking at me sceptically as if to say _you have got to be kidding me._ The way she was staring at me made me slightly uncomfortable.

After a minute or two, her facial expression relaxed and she stopped looking at me in that strange way.

"Your right" She sighed "I'm being stupid"

"You're not being stupid" I said. I pulled her closer to me and she rested her head on my chest just above her hands and let out a content sigh.

BPOV

Throughout the rest of the morning, I couldn't keep my mind off of what Alice had told me earlier this morning. I wasn't angry at her as such, I was just a little disappointed that she didn't tell me sooner.

Lunch came around extra slow today, I was constantly staring at the clock watching the minutes tick by.

I slowly made my way to the cafeteria, grabbing a drink and a sandwich before taking my seat. Everyone was already there, except for Edward. I noticed that Alice was still looking a bit down, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to her yet. Jasper didn't look like he knew anything was up, he was too busy talking to Michael about the upcoming football seasons or some boring male stuff.

I slowly ate my food, not really paying attention to what was going on around me. I wasn't sure if anyone noticed something was up with me and Alice, but if they did, they didn't say anything about it.

"Everything ok?" I heard Edward whisper beside me. It scare me a little, I didn't realize he had even come in and sat down.

"Huh?" I said, then turned to face him "Oh, yeah everything is fine" I replied, trying to force a smile on my face.

He didn't say anything after that. I was surprised he actually believed me when I said everything was fine.

I continued to eat my lunch in silence. Debating on what I should say to Alice, or trying to figure out how I should be dealing with this.

I felt like I was turning something small, into something big.

"Edward"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, maybe he might know…

"Sure" He said, giving me that crooked smile of his

He grabbed my hand and started to lead me outside. We ended up standing by the same tree I kicked not all that long ago.

He put his arms around my waist "What it is?" He asked. I put my Rested my hands on his check, pinching the material in between my fingers

"Alice" I sighed

"Ok.. What happened?"

"Well, she told me this morning that she like Jasper… And always has. I… I don't know what to do. I know I shouldn't be upset seeing as he _is _my ex, but it's just the thought that he is my ex, and she is my best friend… and I don't know what to do" I told him in a rush.

"Well… You don't still like him do you?" He asked, looking a little worried.

"NO!" I yelled, I didn't mean it like that "I mean, no I don't"

"Then what's the problem?" He asked a little confused

"Like I said, she is my best friend, he is my ex.. I just.. I don't think it seems right. I would never do that to her, even if she still didn't like him"

"Well, to be honest. I think you should let her do what she wants" He shrugged "It shouldn't matter that he is your ex and she is your best friend. The only thing that should matter is her happiness. If being with him makes her happy, then you be happy for her" _Who thought he would say something like that?... Surprises me every day_

I didn't say anything for a minute, I just looked at him. I knew he had a point... So why was I so worried?

"Your right" I sighed "I'm being stupid"

"You're not being stupid" He said.

He pulled me closer to him, and I leant my head on his chest sighing contently at the feel of his arms around me, and the sound of his soft heart beat echoing in my ear.

**...........................**

**So it's a bit longer then the last few chapters I have posted so I hope this makes up for my laziness LOL.**

**Anyway, hope you all like it :- )**

**Let me know what you think**


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

I tried to avoid Alice for the rest of the day. I was thinking about what Edward had said, and I needed to work out if I would listen to him and take his advice or not. I did feel stupid for even having to think about it and not saying 'ok' straight away, just for the fact being me and Jasper are not together anymore and it seemed a bit silly.

It was just a pang feeling in the pit of my stomach that it was wrong.

Finally, I came to the decision that I don't really care, and I would get over it eventually. Sure it may be a bit weird for a while. But in the long run all I care about is my friend's happiness.

Once I got home, I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone and quickly dialled Alice's number.

"_Bella?" _She answered

"Yeah Alice, It's me. Look sorry about earlier today"

"_It's ok, I understand. If it is too weird or anything I won't do anyt-"_

"No, no. I want you to"

She was silent for a moment and I could hear her breathing on the other end.

"_Really?"_ She asked, sounding a bit surprised

"Yeah, Really. It might be weird for a while but I'll get over it. I want you to be happy"

"_Oh my god Bella, Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me" _

"You're my best friend Alice; I would do anything for you"

"_I know… Thank you"_

I laughed at her a little "Sure Alice. Look I'm going to go. I'm going to head over to Edward's, but I'll see you later Kay?"

"_Ok, thank you again, bye"_

After I spoke to Alice I felt allot… Happier. I smiled to myself as I climbed out of my bed.

I quickly checked my appearance in the mirror.

"Bella?" I turned around to see my dad standing in the doorway, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Hey dad, what's up? I was just about to head over to Edwards" I told him

He smiled at me, looking a bit sad. He walked over to my bed and sat down, patting the spot next to him. _What's up with him?_

I frowned at him but took the spot next to him. He took a few deep breaths before turning to face me.

"I have some bad news Bella" He sighed

Bad news? Allot of thoughts of what he could mean by 'bad news' ran through my head, until I heard Emmett yelling and screaming. Then I knew it was really bad news.

"W-what is it?" The look on his face was making me nervous. Plus, Emmett hardly ever yelled or screamed at anyone.

"We are moving" He stated

"Moving?"

"Yeah… we are moving to Australia"

"AUSTRALIA?" I screamed

"Yes" He replied, looking at me carefully

"Wh-what? Why? I mean, how will I ever see you, Australia is like on the other side of the world… you and mum… I'll never see y-" My parents were moving to Australia....

"You're coming to Bella"

I looked at him for a moment. _He was kidding right? I'm not moving to Australia… I have Edward… and... And College… No, he has to be joking._

"Funny dad" I laughed, shaking my head

"No, I'm not Bella" He said, looking at me completely serious

"WHAT?!" I screamed again "You can't make me!"

"Your mother and I have discussed it and we want both you and Emmett to come with us. I'm sorry Bella"

"I-I'm not c-c-c-coming" I stuttered

I could feel my eyes start to water and my cheeks grow warm.

"I'm sorry kiddo"

"NO YOUR NOT! IF YOU WERE SORRY YOU WOULDN"T MAKE ME LEAVE, I HAVE SO MUCH HEE DAD, ALL MY FRIENDS I HAVE EDWARD I WANNA GO TO COLLEGE WITH THEM" I yelled at him. Tears pouring down my cheeks. I was starting to heave and I almost couldn't breathe "You can't make me" I shook my head.

He gave me an apologetic look and opened his mouth a few times to speak but nothing came out.

He reached out to touch my arm

"DON'T TOUCH ME" I screamed. I pulled my arm away from him. He flinched back.

How could they do this to me? Take me away from everything… and... I just got Edward.

"I don't know what to tell you Bella" He sighed. He was never good with emotions

"Tell me I can stay" I begged, covering my face with my hands and shaking my head. This isn't happening... not happening... not happening

"You can't sweetheart" I heard my mother say from my bedroom door

"Why mum? Why can't I stay?" I uncovered my face and tilted my head to the side, pleading to her with my eyes.

I could see her eyes were filled with tears just as much as mine were. Then Emmett barged in, pushing past her and running to me. He looked at though he had been crying to.

He sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug, causing me to cry even more. His body was shaking almost as much as mine was.

"Go away" I whispered to my parents as I sobbed onto my brothers shoulder

"Bell-"

"JUST LEAVE"

"Baby you have to und-"

"I SAID LEAVE NOW LEAVE I DON'T WANT TO SEE EITHER OF YOU, I HATE YOU"

I surprised myself by saying that, never in my life had I told my parents I hated them. I heard my mother sob and the bed shift as my father got up.

"What do we do Bells?" Emmett said in between sobs

"I don't know." I said shaking my head. I pulled away from him.

I had never seen him cry before; his face looked red and swollen.

"I don't want to leave" I told him

"I know Bells; I don't want to leave either" He sniffed

"Do you know why they are making us move there?" I asked

He nodded his head "Dad got a job there, and Gran is sick. She is coming with us"

"Emmett... I-Can't do this.. What about Alice? And Edward? What about him? I love him Emmett, I can't leave him" I cried

"I know Bells" He whispered "I can't leave Rosie either"

My life felt like it had begun to crash down around me. I couldn't imagine my life without my friends or Edward.

"Em, I gotta go next door"

He gave me the best smile he could and another tight hug before letting me go and walking out of the room..

I followed quickly after him. I didn't care if I looked like crap.

I ran past my parents, who gave me sad looks. _Like I care! LIKE YOU CARE!_

Once I made it to Edwards house I knocked on the door. His mum answered, first giving me a smile, then looking at me worriedly.

"Is Edward home?" Though I knew he was home, his car was in the driveway

"Sure dear, he is upstairs in his room. Is everything ok?" She asked sweetly, looking at me concered

"No" I told her "But I really need to see Edward"

She seemed to get the point that I didn't want to discuss it with her and let me past. I gave her a smile and ran up the stairs.

I didn't bother knocking on Edwards door, I just ran straight in. He was sitting on his bed, and like his mum smiled at me, then looked at me confused once he saw my face. He started to get up off the bed but I shook my head and ran over to him.

I climbed in beside him and snuggled up close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pat down my hair.

He didn't say anything, just let me cry into his shirt and hugged me tight. Placing a kiss on the top of my head every now and then.

After what seemed like hours of endless tears I finally cried it all out.

"Edward" I sniffled

"Yeah" He whispered

"I love you, please don't ever forget that"

"I love you too Bella, but what's going on?" He asked, concern dripping from his voice.

"My parents are moving" I started "And… they said me and Emmett have to go with them" I said, starting to cry again.

"Move where?"

"Australia" I croaked, my voice was beginning to sound a little raspy and hoarse from all the crying I had been doing.

"What??" He replied, sounding shocked "Th-they can't make you move.."

"But they are"

"Then let's run away"

I pulled away from him and looked at him for a moment.

As funny as it sounded, and as much as I would love to run away with hi, I just don't think I could live that far away from my parents. I would go where ever they went, even though it pained me so much to leave the things and people I love most behind.

"I can't Edward" I sighed

I knew I was going to hurt him, and myself for that matter... I knew I would regret this.

"Why not Bella?" He whispered

"Because" I sighed "They are my parents… and as much as I don't want to leave you or any of my friends, I couldn't stand being so far away from them"

"So you will just leave?" He asked, starting to sound a little bit angry

"Please don't do this Edward"

"I'm not starting anything Bella, but I just got you… I-I how could you do this?"

"I'm not doing it, my parents are. Trust me Edward I don't want to go"

"THEN DON'T" He yelled at me

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"You can't leave Bella" I could feel his hands start to shake as he gripped me tightly, pulling me incredibly close to him.

"I have to" I replied, more tears swelling up in my eyes

I gripped onto his t-shirt tightly, my knuckles turning yellow. I bit my lower lip hard, trying not to let the sobs escape.

"Please Bella" He whispered, pressing his cheek onto the top of my head. "Please"

"Edward… I... Don't make this hard for me please."

"I don't want you to leave"

"I have spoken to my parents already… I yelled and screamed, I told them I hate them… I can't do much else."

"Talk to them again, make them see Bella..." He replied sounding a bit hopeful.

**EPOV**

After school finished I went home and did the usual... _nothing_. I just sat on my bed and did absolutely fucken nothing. Boring huh? All I wanted to do was wait until I could see Bella again.

I picked up the remote to my stereo system and turned it on. Bella was going to come over soon.

When it came to college, I had decided that I would talk to Bella and we would apply for the same ones, and if we get into any of the same, then we would go there... together. I don't think I could stand being away from her and having to travel ever weekend to see each other, it would just be too hard. All I could do was hope that she would agree with me.

After what seemed like a life time, Bella had finally arrived. I couldn't help but smile at her as soon as she flung open my door, but when I saw her sad, tear struck face my smile turned into a frown.

I was about to get up and run over to her and demand to know who had made her cry but she shook her head and made her way over to me, she climbed into my bed and cuddled up close to my chest, I could feel her body shaking as she cried into my shirt. I smoothed out her hair and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to me.

I decided not to say anything at the moment, just let her cry it out.

Deep down I was furious at whoever had caused her this much pain.

I tried to calm her the best I could by rubbing her arms soothingly, or giving her a comforting squeeze every now and then.

After a while her crying calmed down and she started to relax next to me.

"Edward" She sniffed

"Yeah" I whispered

"I love you, please don't ever forget that" _Huh? Don't forget that? What's that mean?_

"I love you too Bella, but what's going on?"

"My parents are moving and… they said me and Emmett have to go with them" She told me before she started to cry again.

Move? What the hell was that suppose to mean? Move where?

"Move where?"

"Australia"

"What??" I almost yelled. "Th-they can't make you move.." It must be against the law or something

"But they are"

"Then lets run away" I suggested.

If she didn't want to go, then she didn't have to, we could run away together. Be happy, just the two of us. Start our own life.

She pulled away from me and looked me in the eye as if she was trying to figure out her answer

"I can't Edward" She sighed, looking down at her hands with a sad look on her face.

"Why not Bella?" I whispered

"Because" She sighed "They are my parents… and as much as I don't want to leave you or any of my friends, I couldn't stand being so far away from them"

"So you will just leave?" I raised my voice a little unintentionally, not meaning it to sound like that.

But I couldn't help but feel a little upset and hurt by her choice. She was just going to leave me and go halfway around the world.

"Please don't do this Edward" She whispered

"I'm not starting anything Bella, but I just got you… I-I how could you do this?"

_Please don't do this to me... Please.... This has got to be a nightmare, any minute now I'll wake up and it won't be real._ I begged silently to myself.

"I'm not doing it, my parents are. Trust me Edward I don't want to go"

"THEN DON'T" I yelled. My nose was starting to get that tingling feeling in it, the one you get before you cry. I tried to hold it back but it was getting harder and harder. I had no Idea how I would cope without Bella here, and truthfully I didn't want to. I needed her

"I'm sorry" She whispered

"You can't leave Bella "I pulled her closer to me, my hands and arms beginning to shake.

"I have to" She replied

She gripped onto my t-shirt, I could feel her struggling with herself not to start crying again. He body jumped with every sob she had but held back

"Please Bella" I whispered, pressing my cheek onto the top of my head. "Please" I begged

"Edward… I... Don't make this hard for me please." She said in a shaky voice

"I don't want you to leave" I whispered

"I have spoken to my parents already… I yelled and screamed, I told them I hate them… I can't do much else."

"Talk to them again, make them see Bella..."

All she needed to do was to make them see. Make them see what she has here and what she would be leaving behind. I can't lose her, I just can't. _I told you, you would get hurt._

**...................................**

**Please don't kill me!!! I had this planned from day one, I just didn't know when or where it would come into play!!!**

**Anyways, please let me know what you think.**

**Oh I chose Australia because well... I live in Australia lol.**


	20. Chapter 20

**WOW 20 Chapters!!!! hehe**

**Alright, so I got a fairly good response from the last chapter, I'm glad some of you liked it. I know allot of you don't want this to happen, but trust me it will all turn out ok… eventually… I think… lol.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!!!!**

…………………………**..**

**BPOV**

Yesterday had been horrible. I ignored my parents for the rest of the night, Edward was upset, more so then I had ever seen him before, and that alone broke my heart.

I could tell he was close to tears. He kept begging me to stay, and telling me he didn't want to lose me. That's when I realized that he had really changed, and it was really me that he wanted to spend his life with.

That night I stayed at home by myself, Edward said he wanted some time alone to think and process everything we had discussed. I promised him that I would try talk to my parents again but that I couldn't make any promises and that they would probably still say no.

We didn't have school today, it was a public holiday. I was glad for that, it would give me a bit of time to talk to my parents, and then break down again if the answer was still no, which I seriously thought it would be so I was preparing myself for the worse.

I got out of bed and walked down the stairs. It was now or never and I couldn't put it off, the longer I did the more chance the answer would be no.

"Mum" I said as I walked into the kitchen "You in here?"

"I'm in the lounge room honey" She called

I walked into the lounge room to find her and dad sitting on the couch talking. They stopped talking when I walked in and smiled up at me. I couldn't find it in me to conjure up a smile in return so I just sat down at looked at them

"I need to talk to you" I told them

"Go on" My mother encouraged.

I sighed and started fiddling with a strand of my hair that had fallen over my shoulder

"I know you said no to this, but I really don't want to move to Australia" I told them "I have my friends, and Edward. I can't leave any of them."

"We are sorry honey but we are moving, you can always make new friends" My dad said

"I don't want to make new friends. I like the ones I have"

My mum looked at me sadly for a moment; I knew it hurt her to see me so upset

"Your father got a job down there darling, and Australia is nice" She told me

"Why can't you find a job here? I want to go to college with my friends"

"No one is hiring here, well not hiring me and my current job doesn't pay enough" My dad said.

"Then why go as far as Australia? Why not somewhere closer? Like Riverside? Or Fontana? What about those place… there not as far as Australia, and we can still stay in the same country and I can still go to college with my friends." I begged them

My dad sighed and looked at my mum. I knew my mum would be the first to give in.

"You could always look" She suggested

"Fine, I'll look. But I can't promise anything" He warned.

I jumped up and squealed with excitement and landed in my dad's lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you"

"Don't get too excited Bells, I said I'm not promising anything"

"That's ok, at least then if we still have to move to Australia I know you tried" I gushed.

I jumped off his lap and started to run to the front door

"I have to tell Edward" I told them before I closed the door behind me.

**EPOV**

After Bella left last night I went to have a shower to try and calm down a bit. The warm water did help to an extent but I ended up breaking down. I couldn't remember the last time I actually cried for anyone, the last time I remember crying was when I fell over and scraped my knee. Now that hurt like a fucken bitch.

I had no idea what I was going to do when Bella left. No idea of how I would cope, or if I would be able to. It pained me enough just at the thought of her leaving and ever since I admitted my love for her, I couldn't imagine my life without her. No matter how many times I did, she was always there.

I told Bella that I needed to be alone. I just needed to be by myself for a little bit, to calm down and gather my thoughts. Plus I didn't want her to see me so broken.

It took me forever to get to sleep that night, not having Bella in my arms and all the thoughts that were on my mind, still trying to work out how the hell I would get by without her.

When I woke up the next morning though, Bella was laying next to me asleep. Her leg thrown over my torso and her arm rested on my bare chest, her head was resting on my shoulder. I could have sworn I fell asleep alone last night.

I sighed and ran my hand through her soft brown hair. She moved slightly then her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me and smiled

"Hey" I said

"Hi" She replied, her smile growing wider.

I couldn't understand why she was smiling at a time like this.

"I don't remember you coming in" I admitted

She laughed at me at rubbed my chest with her hand. "Because you were asleep when I came in. I got here about…" She leaned up and looked over me to the clock "an hour ago" She sighed, lying back down

"Oh... ok"

"I spoke to my parents" She said

I looked down at her. I had no hope when it came to her talking to her parents again, I knew they wouldn't budge.

"And they said no?"

"No, they said that my dad can look for a job somewhere near here, not necessarily Phoenix but still in America. Which means if he finds a job here I can still go to college with you guys" She told me with a smile

"Really?" I asked. I didn't want to get too excited… just in case.

"Yes really" She giggled

"That's fucken fantastic" I laughed

I pulled her up so she was now lying on top of me; I pushed her hair back behind her ears and cupped her cheek with the palm of my hand.

"I love you" I whispered

She smiled at me and pressed her lips against mine "I love you too" She murmured against my lips.

Her hands found their way into my messy hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Forgetting that I had only just woken up and that probably wasn't the best thing to do considering little Edward was happier than usual.

I heard her gasp, which I only assumed meant she noticed. I half expected her to pull away and slap me or something but she pressed herself harder against me.

She pulled my bottom lips in between her teeth and nibbled on it lightly before crushing her lips back to mine. I ran my tongue along her lips, causing them to part as she granted me entrance. Her warm breath sending chills down my spine.

I rolled her over and supported my weight on top of her; she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me to her, her arms tightening around my neck.

**BPOV**

Esme let me in and I rushed upstairs, she noticed my change in mood almost instantly and a smile covered her face, which I returned.

I knocked lightly on Edwards door, and when there was no answer I creaked it open, to see him lying peacefully on his bed, under the covers. And though he looked peaceful, I could still see a hint of sadness on his face.

Instead of waking him up, I crawled in next to him, gently resting my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep. Much easier than I did last night.

I was woken up after what seemed like only a minute by someone playing gently with my hair.

I looked up at Edward and saw his sad emerald green eyes staring into mine. I gave him a smile.

"Hey" He said. His voice sounding a bit raspy

"Hi" I replied

I couldn't stop the smile on my face from growing when I remembered the reason I had come over here in the first place.

"I don't remember you coming in" He said, looking at me confused

I laughed at him and rubbed circles on his smooth chest "Because you were asleep when I came in. I got here about…" I looked up at the clock "an hour ago" I sighed, it wasn't much of a sleep I got in, I could lay here forever andnever move an inch.

"Oh... ok"

"I spoke to my parents"

He looked at me, his eyes filled with sadness.

"And they said no?" He asked

"No, they said that my dad can look for a job somewhere near here, not necessarily Phoenix but still in America. Which means if he finds a job here I can still go to college with you guys" I told him

"Really?" He asked, a smile forming on his face

Seeing him smile made me even happier. I hated seeing him so distraught.

"Yes really" I giggled

"That's fucken fantastic" He laughed

He pulled me up, so I was lying on top of him, his fingers brushed my cheek lightly as he tucked some hair behind my ear the cupped my cheek with the palm of his hand.

"I love you" He whispered

I smiled at him and pressed my lips to his "I love you too"

I ran my hands though his dishelved hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist. And pulled my closer to him, causing me to gasp when I felt the bulge in his boxers, my body grew a mind of its own as I pulled myself closer to him.

My bottom teeth grazing against his lips and his tongue ran against mine, I felt his body react along with mine when I parted my lips and his tongue dipping into my mouth

He rolled us over so he was on top, supporting his weight but not breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and pulled him to me, jolting my hips towards him.

He pulled away from me and stared deeply into my eyes. I couldn't imagine a better thing to be doing on my day off.

Spending time alone with my boyfriends, wrapped up in the warmth of his arms.

His leant his face slowly up to mine, pausing and looking into my eyes, his nose pressed against mine; he leant up a little bit more and slowly placed a soft kiss on my lips. He lingered for a moment, and my world grew hazy from the passion and love I could feel flowing from his body, he moved his lips and gently feathered soft kisses on the tip of my nose and my forehead. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on my skin.

I felt his lips brush against mine again. An electric current flowing evenly between our bodies.

He pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss.

I felt as if I were floating on clouds.

**...............................**

**So, will her parents decide to stay and move somewhere in America... then Bella will be able to go to college with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. Or will her parents fail at finding a job and have to move to Australia?**

**Don't forget to review!!!**

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry it took me a bit longer than usual to update!**

**Someone asked me if Bella and Edward made love (had sex – whatever you wanna call it lol) the answer is no, they didn't. You will know when they do though, not that I will describe/write it because this is only rated T, so for that part you will have to use your imaginations!**

**I also got asked to post a picture of what their balconies look like. I am going to build... not literally build! But build two houses with balconies and post a picture. I will let you know once it is done and up.**

**On another note, thank you for all your reviews! I actually had ONE person who wants Bella to go away, the rest are begging for her to stay. I am kind of stuck with what to do as I have plans for both, (If she stays, or if she goes) and I'm trying to work out which one will be more entertaining.... I guess we will find out soon enough though :- )**

**Anyways! R&R**

**............................................................**

BPOV

"I don't know what to do" Alice huffed, throwing herself backwards onto my bed.

She had been going on and on about Jasper for the last two hours, apparently she was too nervous to tell him how she felt. Which cleared up the fact that I was wondering whether or not he knew… clearly he doesn't

"Just tell him Alice"

"How?" She whined

"Go up to him, and say 'Jasper, I really like you and have for a while' or some shit like that" The weirdness still hadn't gone away; it was strange talking to my best friend about my ex like this.

"I can't" She sighed "I already tried and I made myself look like a complete ass"

"What did you do?"

"We were talking the other day between classes and I told him I needed to tell him something, I stupidly stuttered while talking then told him about the new Gucci hand bag that came out last week"

I laughed a little "What did he say?"

"He said 'and why did I need to know that?' then I said I don't know… because it's exciting and I'm going to buy one"

"Oh Alice" I laughed, shaking my head "Hold on a minute" I told her.

My phone was vibrating in my pocket

"Hello?"

"_Hey sweetheart"_

"Oh hi Edward"

"_Don't sound too excited to hear from me"_ He laughed

"I am" I giggled "I just thought you would come over rather then call"

"_Oh, well Emmett is here…" _

"Alright?"

He laughed _"And we were just talking, Emmett wants to have a party tonight so I just wanted to see if that was ok with you?"_

"You don't need my permission Edward" I laughed

"_Well… yeah I know…" _He trailed off sounding a little embarrassed

"I'll be there" I told him "Where are you going to have it?"

"_Here, my parents have gone away for the weekend"_

"Alright, I'll let Alice know and we will be over in a few hours"

"_Kay, see you then. I love you"_

"Love you too"

"What's going on?" Alice asked once I hung up the phone

"Party, tonight at Edwards" I sighed

"Jasper will be there?"

"Yeah I guess so" I rolled my eyes at her

I heard her whisper a silent 'yes', she frowned at me when I looked at her weirdly

"You know" She started "You and Edward are cute together, the way you always say 'I love you' to each other"

I blushed and looked down "Well... ahh... It's the truth" I shrugged

She smiled at me widely then bounced off the bed "Let's get ready"

"It's lunch time Alice…. We have ages to get ready"

"Ready for what?" Rose said as she entered my room

"Party tonight at Edwards. What are you doing here?" I asked

"Emmett went next door about an hour ago, said he would be back soon and well... here I am bored out of my brain" She shrugged

"Well… that was nice of him" Alice said

"He is Emmett" I sighed

"That he is" Rose agreed.

"So, let's get ready" Alice said again

"Alice" I groaned "Can't we do something else?" I whined

"No, we don't have that much time. Plus there are three of us to get ready" She said matter-of-factly.

"Help" I mouthed to Rose

"Sorry you're in this by yourse- wait did you just say three people?"

_She did just say three people… suck on THAT Rose!_

"Yep" Alice said, popping the 'p'

"Alice, I am perfectly capable of getting ready by myself… on my own"

"But it will be fun" Alice replied, giving her, her best pout "Pwease"

"GAH! your such a baby" Rose scoffed, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Alice… Which usually means she has given in. _Well that wasn't hard. _I had to laugh at that.

"YAY" Alice said jumping up and down again whilst clapping her hands

"I didn't say yes!" Rose growled

"But you didn't say no either" Alice pointed out with a smile on her face

Rose looked at me pointedly "She is your friend"

"Nah Ahh" I said teasingly, shaking my head.

"You guys, I am standing right here... in front of you"

"Oh, sorry Alice" I said

She rolled her eyes at me then pulled me and Rose up off the bed.

"So, Bella, you go shower first, then Rose, then I will. Then we will pick out outfits... and do hair and makeup"

She pushed me out of the room "Alice why do I ha-" She threw a towel at me then slammed the door shut "-ve to go first" I finished.

**EPOV**

I was sitting at the kitchen bench, it's Friday and I'm eating lunch. Emmett had just barged in and started raiding my cupboards. _Little shit._

The week had gone by fast, nothing really interesting happened. I had to dodge Tanya a bit and Claire as well, who kept trying to talk to me. She still wasn't really talking to Bella.

"Yo dudette"

"Emmett, I'm a dude, not a dudette" I growled.

"Whatever" He laughed.

He had been here a whole of 5minutes and was already annoying me.

"Don't you have Rose over at your house?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Usually if Rose is over he wouldn't step a foot over here without her.. Or anywhere for that matter

"Don't you have Bella over at my house?" He countered

"Yes, but that is different" I told him

"How so?"

"Well, for starters.... I didn't ditch Bella to go over to a mate's house. This is Rose we are talking about, she will have your balls for fucken breakfast man" I chuckled

"Nah.. She won't" He said shaking his head

"Bullshit" I scoffed

"You say that like she controls me" He said

"She does" I stated

"No she doesn't!"

"You know you sound like a child right now Emmett. And you know as well as I do that you let her have her way, you would let her get away with fucken murder"

"Yes, I would. In fact, I would be there helping her commit the murder"

"It was a figure of speech Emmett. Plus your too much of a fucken pussy to commit murder" I laughed

"I could and would if I had reason to. Like If some fucker crossed me or hurt someone I loved"

"Whatever Emmett" I rolled y eyes at him.

"You know we should do" He said after a minute of silence

"What?"

"Have a PARTAY!"

"Where?" I asked

"Here of course, your parents are away right?"

"Yes"

"Well, what other reasons do we need to throw a raging party and get drunk?"

"Let me call Bella first" I told him.

"What, you need permission?" He said with a smirk

"No, I just want to see what she thinks" I said

"Your pussy whipped" He laughed, gripping onto his stomach

"No I'm not" I scoffed

"Dude, you are so whipped"

Ignoring him I pulled out my phone and quickly dialled Bella's number

"_Hello?"_ Her bell like voice echoed in my ear

"Hey sweetheart"

"_Oh hi Edward"_

"Don't sound too excited to hear from me" I laughed

"_I am"_ She giggled _"I just thought you would come over rather then call"_

"Oh, well Emmett is here…"

"_Alright?"_

"And we were just talking, Emmett wants to have a party tonight so I just wanted to see if that was ok with you?" I laughed

"_You don't need my permission Edward" _She laughed

"Well… yeah I know…" I trailed off. _That's two people to say that I was asking for permission...._

"_I'll be there"_ She said _"Where are you going to have it?"_

"Here, my parents have gone away for the weekend"

"_Alright, I'll let Alice know and we will be over in a few hours"_

"Kay, see you then. I love you" I threw a bread roll at Emmett who was mimicking me and teasing me for saying I love you to Bella.

He was 'kissing' the air his arms 'holding' an imaginary person

"_Love you too" _She said

I hang up the phone and watched Emmett mocking me.

"You know that's your sister right" I laughed

"Fuck off" He said. He stopped doing what he was doing and shoved the bread roll I had thrown at him into his mouth.

"So, who is coming?" I asked

"Everyone in my phone book, and yours" He chuckled.

He picked up my phone and quickly sent a text message to all the people in my phone book then did the same to his. A few people would get the same message twice, but I don't think he really gave a shit.

"Ahh, you know that is like over 100 people Emmett" I said

"You had 130 contacts I sent the message too. That's not including parents. And I had 95 contacts" He said

"You do realize that I don't talk to most of the people in my phone book, actually I'm trying to avoid some of them right now"

"So what?" He said, shrugging his shoulders

**................................................**

**Sorry guys, gonna leave it there. I know it's short but I have a cold/flu thing and my head is stuffy.**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought :- )**


	22. Chapter 22

**There is a picture in my profile of Edward and Bella's houses and their balconies, so take a look! Just so you know, I made the houses on the Sims (LOL).**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :- )**

**R&R hope you enjoy**

**.................................................**

**BPOV**

After hour upon hour of Alice torturing me... and Rose for that matter, and it's really hard to annoy and torture Rose when it comes to dressing up, so that alone is saying something. We were finally ready to go next door.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" My mother asked as we passed the kitchen

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, skidding to a stop. Rose and Alice standing behind me.

"Ahh.. Alone?" I furrowed my brows at her

"Umm ok." I looked at Alice and Rose who both shrugged and continued to leave the house.

Once they were gone my mum sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "We have been looking for a job for your dad around this area and even a bit further, but all the jobs he has been offered don't pay as much as the one he was offered in Australia" She said

"So... What d-does that m-mean then?" I said. Though I already knew the answer

She took a step towards me, and I took one step back trying to keep the distance between us. I started shaking my head, my eyes were watering up "Don't say it" I begged "Please"

"I'm sorry honey" She whispered

"NO!" I yelled, taking another step away from her "You could have tried harder" I sobbed.

I had to try keep the tears back, I knew Alice would kill me if I ruined my makeup.

"We did try Bella, but he is going to take the job that pays more. Everything is organized. Your father has a friend that found us a house. We move in, in two weeks" She told me, looking sympathetically at me.

"I hate you" I whispered "I HATE YOU SO MUCH" I yelled

I stared at her for a long moment, her hurt face staring back at me. But I didn't care. I shook my head at her and ran out of the room.

I came to a stop right in front of the front door and looked in the mirror next to it so I could fix my appearance. Once I looked decent again I threw open the door and stormed out of the house walking straight past Alice and Rose who gave me a confused look. Neither of them new about the move to Australia, they didn't know my parents were even considering it. Emmett and I had hoped they would find something local, around here and not half way around the world so we kept it from them.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled

I sighed and spun around.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice cupped my face with her tiny hands

"Can you just leave it... please? I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise. Right now I just want to get wasted" I told them.

They both looked at me and nodded their head. I gave them the best smile I could muster then continued my way over to Edwards. It was early, but people were already there and I could hear the music blaring.

When we entered the house I stopped and looked around, there were people everywhere, girls dancing seductively against each other, guys eyeing them off and hooting, other guys standing around the kitchen table drinking beer. I continued to make my way through the crowed of bodies, Alice holding tightly onto my hand and Rose holding onto hers as we made our way into the backyard, only to find even more people.

"There has to be over a hundred people here" Alice yelled

"I didn't even know they knew this many people" I said to her

"There they are" Rose said pointing to the far corner of the backyard. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Claire, Stacey and... _Tanya_? Where all chatting away.

"What's Tanya doing there?" Rose hissed

"I don't know" I said a bit confused

"Well, let's find out"

As we walked over to them I watched as they talked between themselves. Neither of the guys seemed annoyed that Tanya was there... talking to them... joining in.

"Emmett, can I talk to you for a minute" I said when I got over there.

Edward looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I gave him a smile and wrapped my arms around his waist pressing my cheek into his chest. Tanya glared at me, as if she could shoot me with her eyes.

"Sure Bells" He replied.

"I'll be back in a minute" I told Edward

He gave me a nod and a kiss on the forehead before I left with Emmett. We didn't go far from the group, only to the other corner of the backyard.

"What is it Bells?" He asked

"Have you spoken to mum?"

"No... Why?"

"Oh... Ahhh..." I wanted to tell him... I needed to tell him

"What?... where not..." He trailed off. I nodded my head. More tears forming in my eyes.

"Ya fucken shitting me" He scoffed "you're kidding... right?"

"No, I'm not" I shook my head

"FUCK!" He yelled He grabbed the tips of his hair and yanked on it "This isn't happening"

"It is" I whispered

"No... No it's not..." He cover his face with his hands a shook his head

"Emmett, it is. We are moving to Australia" I said "Now, please this isn't the time to freak out let's just enjoyed tonight, get shit faced and we will tell everyone tomorrow. I just don't want to fight with anyone; I don't want to cry about it I just want to have fun"

"Yeah" He whispered "I think I can do that"

"Good" I gave him a quick hug then walked back over to our friends. Taking a deep breath before we got to them.

"Everything alright?" Edward asked

"Yeah" I whispered "Everything is fine"

He gave me my favourite smile and swung his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side, his forehead resting on the top of my head.

"You look beautiful" He whispered. I could smell the beer on his breath

I smiled and looked up at him "Thanks" I whispered

"So, Tanya what are you doing here?" Rose asked

She licked her lips and smiled and her "I was invited" She stated, the her eyes shot over to me "Edward invited me" She smirked

"Oh really?" I asked, tilting my head up so I could look at Edward

"Actually" He said "Emmett sent the text to everyone on my contacts list in my phone, so technically Emmett invited her"

"He did?" Rose growled tilting her head to the side

"Do you have a problem with me being here _Rosalie_?"

"Yes, I do" She admitted "No one _really_ wants you here"

"Who are you kidding Rose? I'm sure more people would rather me here, then you" Tanya laughed

"Ahh, that's not entirely true" I said, cutting in

"Really?" She laughed again "What makes you so sure?"

"The fact that more of _our _friends are here then your friends... and because most of _our_ friends detest you and your skanky ass I'm sure if there was a vote you would be booted... not to mention you probably fucked more than half the guys here then pissed them off."

She smiled at me... evilly "Including Edward" I swear she whispered

"Excuse me?"

"I said, including Edward"

I felt Edward stiffen beside me, his arm tightening around my waist. Everyone was staring at her like she had grown an extra head.

"You wench" Alice growled "He would never sleep with a trailer trash whore like you"

"Alice" I laughed "Trailer trash?"

"Well, he did"

"Fuck off Tanya" Edward spat

**EPOV**

I was standing in the backyard talking to Emmett, Jasper, Claire and Stacey when Tanya showed up. One of the people I really didn't want to come tonight, and now thanks to Emmett, here she is. In all her baby pink mini skirt and barely there white tank top.

"Hey Edward" She said, trying to sound seductive.

"Hi" I replied

"Dude, remember that time we got drunk on new years and Michael dared us to streak down the street. HAHA you put some flower in your hair and pretended to be a princess." Emmett laughed

"You did that?" Tanya asked, looking at me wide eyed

"I... don't remember" I laughed

"I didn't think you would, I found you passed out on the kitchen bench the next morning"

I laughed and shook my head "At least I can control myself a bit better now"

He raised an eyebrow at me "You sure?"

"I am" I nodded

"Good, let's make a bet" He smirked

"What is it?"

"We are going to get you shit faced, and see what happens. See if you can control yourself"

"This should be interesting" Stacy chuckled

"Bet he fucks up" Jasper laughed

I glared at them, they all doubted me. Didn't think I _really _could control myself.

"You got a deal" I smirked

Emmett laughed his loud booing laughter, everyone following suit.

"You know" I started "That's not nearly as bad as the time I found you pissing in my kitchen sink." I scoffed "you were so wasted you yelled at me and everyone else to get the fuck out of the bathroom and stop watching you take a leak"

"That never fucking happened" Emmett said

"Yeah, actually it did" Stacy laughed

"Emmett, can I talk to you for a minute" Bella said. I didn't even know she was here.

I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She didn't even say hi to me.

She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Sure Bells" Emmett replied.

"I'll be back in a minute" She told me

I gave her a nod and a kiss on the forehead then she left with Emmett.

I watched as they walked over to the corner opposite the one I was standing in.

"Hey Jasper" Alice said, looking at him with a smile on her face

"Hey Alice, how are ya?"

Jasper had already had a few to drink, he got here first before anyone else.

"I'm good, how are you?" She replied

"Good, Good" He chuckled

She pursed her lips and leaned back on the heels of her feet. She looked a little nervous.

Rose was glaring at Tanya, and Tanya was glaring at Rose. It was almost as if they were having a silent conversation with their eyes or some shit.

Bella and Emmett came back shortly after

"Everything alright?" I asked

"Yeah" She whispered "Everything is fine"

I put my arm around her shoulder and gave her a warm smile, pulling her into my side.

"You look beautiful" I whispered

"Thanks" she whispered, smiling at me

"So, Tanya what are you doing here?" Rose asked, smirking at her

"I was invited" She stated, her eyes quickly shot over to Bella "Edward invited me" She smirked

"Oh really?" Bella asked, looking up at me.

"Actually" I said "Emmett sent the text to everyone on my contacts list in my phone, so technically Emmett invited her" I wasn't going to be to blame for Tanya being here. _Fuck that._

"He did?" Rose growled

"Do you have a problem with me being here _Rosalie_?" Tanya said hissing her name

"Yes, I do" She admitted "No one _really_ wants you here" _This is about to get interesting_

"Who are you kidding Rose? I'm sure more people would rather me here, then you" Tanya laughed

"Ahh, that's not entirely true" Bella said, cutting in

"Really?" She laughed again "What makes you so sure?"

"The fact that more of _our _friends are here then your friends... and because most of _our_ friends detest you and your skanky ass I'm sure if there was a vote you would be booted... not to mention you probably fucked more than half the guys here then pissed them off."

I looked at Bella, partially proud of her. I took a swig of my beer.

"Excuse me?" Bella said _Did I miss something?_

"I said, including Edward" umm What?

"You wench" Alice growled "He would never sleep with a trailer trash whore like you" _Hung on? When did I fuck Tanya?_

"Alice" Bella laughed "Trailer trash?"

"Well, he did" Tanya hissed.

"Fuck off Tanya" Edward spat

"Aww what's the matter _Eddie?_" Tanya cooed

"Did you sleep with her?" Bella asked

I furrowed my brows and her, pulling her so she was standing in front of me I cupped her face with both my hands "No, I didn't" I said, making sure I kept my eyes focused on hers so she knew I was telling the truth.

"Ok" She whispered. She leant up on her tippy toes and brushed her lips lightly against mine.

"He is lying" Tanya growled "Why are you lying Edward?"

"I'm not lying Tanya, let's go Bella" I grabbed her hand and led her away from the group

I didn't need Tanya fucking up my relationship with her petty lies.

**.......................................**

**So there it is....**

**DON'T KILL ME! *hides under table* LMFAO**

**Ok, so I thought the story would be more interesting this way. I have a plan! They NEED to leave.. I hope you understand :- (**

******There will be a sequel******

**BTW – There is a photo on my profile of the girl's dresses for the night; I didn't describe them because I thought it would be better for you to SEE them.**

**And I do not know what to call it, so if you have any ideas let me know please :- )**

**Ohh and I'm also considering getting a BETA for the sequel too so if anyone wants to do it let me know as well. I have no idea how any of that BETA stuff works, so if anyone can explain it to me lol that would be great! I know it entails checking spelling and grammar but anything else?**

**There will still be a few more chapters before this one ends and the sequel begins though.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW**

**xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

"You promise you didn't sleep with her" I whispered to Edward

He looked at me with sad eyes "I promise I didn't, how can you even think that I would?" He asked

I knew it upset him that I would even doubt him for a minute, I knew deep down that I trusted and believed him. I guess I just needed some reassurance.

I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around him neck "I'm sorry" I told him.

"It's alright" he sighed "Let's get back to the party before Alice sends out a search party.

I giggled and let him drag me out of the bathroom and back to the party.

"BELLA" Alice yelled once she saw us "Come dance with me" She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Edward, who winked at me.

I picked up a cruiser on my way to the middle of the room, quickly opening it and taking a big mouthful. I needed to get tipsy or drunk, and fast. I hated dancing, and I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of it since Alice was the one dragging me to the centre of the room where everyone was dancing. So, I needed the alcohol, that way I wouldn't care if I was making a fool of myself.

She stopped in the middle of the room; I could tell that she was well on her way to being drunk. _Sexy Back_ By _Justin Timberlake_ came on and Alice pulled me towards her, making me stumble a little bit. She gripped onto my hips and started dancing against me. I threw my head back and laughed at her. I put one of my legs in between hers and started moving with her. I could see Edward watching us along with Jasper and Emmett. I didn't know where Rose disappeared to, and Alice was biting her lip while staring at Jasper, and he stared at her. It made me wonder what happened while I was gone.

"Did you tell him?' I yelled

"Yeah, I did. I sucked it up and told him" She giggled "he said he feels the same way, but was too nervous to tell me in case I rejected him and after being with you he didn't want to be rejected again"

"Oh my god Ali, that's great"

I sculled the rest of my drink and ran over to put the bottle in the bin and grab another one.

I resumed my original position with Alice, though this time she fully grinded her body against mine, she winked at me and nodded her head in the direction of where the guys where. They were now making their way over to us.

Alice moved away from me, and I felt two larger hands rest on my hips. I grinned and leant back against his warm body, my back pressed hard against his chest. I threw my arms back above my head and wrapped them around his neck.

"You look so sexy" he whispered in my ear

I tilted my head up to look at him, his green eyes boring into mine. I pulled his head down by the back of his neck and pressed my lips firmly against his. _I'm going to miss this_ I thought

I spun around and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me closer to him as we danced together.

I couldn't believe that in only two weeks I would be saying goodbye to him, I wouldn't be able to hold him like this, or kiss him… I wouldn't be able to touch him.

I had a million things running through my head as I stared deep into his eyes.

He smiled at me, my favourite crooked smile. _That smile… I'll never see again, Those eyes I won't be able to get lost in… His warmth I won't be able to feel… The electric current… The magnetic force…. His smell…. His tender touches and loving embraces… _I could feel my eyes tear up so I buried my face in his chest so he didn't see. I didn't want to tell him tonight… I just wanted to enjoy it because I knew tomorrow, when I did tell him the rest of the two weeks would be filled with sadness and allot of crying.

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself then took a long big mouthful of my drink. I didn't eat before I came, so I knew the alcohol would start to take effect soon and I would be numb… Hopefully.

The song changed and Edward and I stopped dancing, I finished my drink and went to get another one. Edward gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked

"You're drinking more than usual" He noted

I shrugged "So? I want to have fun" I told him

He chuckled and took my hand, leading me back outside to our friends.

Alice and Jasper were making out on one of the decking chairs, Rose and Emmett looked to be deep in conversation and Claire was talking to Sharleen.

We took a seat, I sat on his lap and his arms entwined around my waist, Claire glared at me, I just smiled in return.

"You guys looked like you were having… allot of fun out there" Emmett laughed "Though it was rather disturbing watching you dance fuck my sister"

"Emmett!" I scolded, but giggled at the same time.

I could feel Edwards body vibrate behind me as he laughed.

**EPOV**

"You promise you didn't sleep with her" She whispered

I looked down at her, I couldn't actually believe she even needed to ask "I promise I didn't, how can you even think that I would?"

She looked at me for a few minutes, staring into my eyes as if she was checking to make sure I was really telling the truth.

She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around my neck "I'm sorry" She whispered

"It's alright" I sighed "Let's get back to the party before Alice sends out a search party"

She giggled as I dragged her out of the bathroom and back to the party.

"BELLA" Alice yelled once she saw us "Come dance with me" She grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her away from me, I winked at her when she turned her head back toward me.

I watched as she hastily grabbed a drink on her way and took a big mouthful. I had the feeling something was bothering her; she isn't usually like this, not that I have seen anyway.

_Sexy Back_ By _Justin Timberlake_ came on and I watched as Alice pulled Bella closer to her, holding onto her hips then started to grind herself on Bella… It was hot watching my girlfriend dance dirty with another girl

Bella threw her head back and laugh. Her hair was flowing nicely down her back and swayed side to side each time she moved her hips. It was sexy as fuck.

Soon Jasper and Emmett joined me in watching the girls dance.

"Man that's so hot" Jasper said. I swear he had drool coming out of his mouth. "Alice sure can move" He chuckled

"You and Alice have a thing going?" I asked

"Yeah man, she came up to me before and told me she liked me. I didn't think she did, I have a thing for her and have for a while…" He trailed off

"Even when you were with Bella?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nah… No way" He shook his head

"If that wasn't my sister out there with Alice, I would think it was sexy" Emmett sighed

Japer and I laughed at him

I saw Bella run over to the bin and put her drink in it, and then grabbed another one. _Yep, something was defiantly wrong_.

"Let's go over there" Jasper said

I nodded my head and followed him over to the girls.

I put my hands on Bella's tiny waist and pulled her into me, she firmly pressed her body against mine, practically moulding us together. I could feel her ass rubbing against my crouch. She threw her arms back and around my neck swaying her hips against my torso and pelvic.

"You look so sexy" I whispered in her ear

She tilted her head and looked up at me, pulling me down she pressed her warm pink lips against mine.

She spun around, my arms wrapping tightly around her waist as I pulled her even closer to me.

Her body moved seductively against mine, keeping her eyes locked with mine. My hands trailed up and down her back.

I gave her a smile, which she returned

Then buried her head against my chest.

When the song came to an end we stopped dancing, she finished the rest of her drink then pulled me over to the esky that held the beverages and pulled out another. I was starting to wonder what was wrong, but I didn't want to bring it up in case it was all in my mind.

"What?" She asked, grinning at me

"You're drinking more than usual" I said

She shrugged "So? I want to have fun"

I laughed a little, not bothering to say more then led her outside to where our friends where

Alice and Jasper seemed to have hit it off rather quickly, they were making out on one of the seats in the backyard. Rose and Emmett were talking and Claire and Sharleen were chatting away.

I took a seat and pulled Bella onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist. I noticed Claire glaring at Bella. _Get over it already _I thought.

"You guys looked like you were having… allot of fun out there" Emmett laughed "Though it was rather disturbing watching you dance fuck my sister"

_Dance fuck? That's a new one_

"Emmett!" Bella giggled.

I laughed along with Bella, unable to hold it back.

"Edward that you man?" I looked up to see one of my old friends walking towards me, grinning like the mother fucker he is.

"Joey, long time no see" I chuckled.

I didn't bother getting up, I didn't want to let go of Bella

"Yeah no fucken shit" He laughed "How you been?"

"Same old" I sighed "You?"

"Yeah, pretty damn good." He chuckled "Who's this pretty little lady" He asked, motioning towards Bella. _Pretty is an understatement fucker_

"This is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella this is one of my old mates Joey"

"Hi" She said shyly.

"Hi to you too" He grinned. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, she giggled when his lips came in contact with her knuckles and I felt like back handing him. I knew him; he was the biggest flirt and player I had ever met.

"So... Great party you got going here" He said, motioning to the crowd around us

"Yeah, it is pretty fucken awesome" Emmett laughed "Emmett" He said, holding his hand out toward Joey.

"Joey" Joey said, shaking his hand "So Edward, what happened to you? Haven't seen in ages"

I shrugged "I just got over it" I told him "I don't care much about parties to go to one every weekend" I told him

"How can you get over this shit" He laughed, again motioning towards the party

"I just got sick of waking up in places I didn't know... In clothes I don't remember wearing"

"They were the days" Joey sighed.

**........................................................**

**Alright, going to leave it there my darlings!**

**Just so you all know, I have already started writing the sequel to this story, here's a little preview:**

"_Goodbye Bella" His voice drifted from an echo to barely a whisper_

"_DON'T GO" I screamed "Please don't leave me" I whispered_

_I climbed to my feet and started running as fast as I could. It was black all around me, I couldn't see anything "EDWARD" I screamed, pushing my legs faster._

**Well, that's it lol. I have written heaps for it and I can't wait to put it up! Still trying to figure out a good name for it, so If you have any ideas PLEASE let me know.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter :- )**

**xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**BPOV**

The night dragged on, Edward spent most of his time with Joey and some other guy... Dean I think his name was. They were catching up.

I could barely walk in a straight line and I was slurring my words

"Bel-la you know... you know I love you right?" Alice asked.

We were lying on the grass in the middle of the backyard, arms and legs spread out, staring up at the dark night sky.

"Yeh Alice, I love you too" I sighed. The sky was spinning in circles, making me feel like I was free falling through the sky. "I'm flying" I told her with a giggle

"I'm dancing" She laughed "Hey, hey... Remember that time... that we... umm... we... Oh shit I forgot"

"I remember my 13th birthday and you cracked it at me cause I got to wear a dress and you weren't allowed to cause it was my birthday, so you rubbed cake in my hair" I giggled

Alice burst out laughing "Oh! HA! I remember that. I was like sooo jealous of you"

"Just because I wore a dress" I laughed

"It was a nice dress" She sighed

"I'm going to miss you" I said, after a moment of silence,

I didn't even realize I had said it until it came out... and I hoped that Alice hadn't noticed.

When she didn't say anything, I sighed in relief.

I loved being drunk... right now anyway, I actually felt good. Numb like I wanted to. But I knew it wouldn't last much longer. I stopped drinking about half an hour ago.

"Bella?" I heard a male velvety voice call "Sweetheart what are you doing down there?" He stood above me looking down at me.

"I was watching the stars" I told him "Did you know, that you're sexy" I said with a giggled

He chuckled and sat down next to me "No, I didn't. But thank you... Ahh you know Alice has passed out" He said pointing over to Alice

"Oh... No I didn't know" I leant up on my elbows and looked over at Alice, her arms and legs were still spread out and her mouth was open slightly. "Maybe you should get Jasper to get her" I suggested, I needed to lie down again; my head was starting to spin.

"JASPEEERRR" Edward yelled

"You lazy shit" I giggled

He looked at me and smiled "I didn't want to leave you by yourself" He pouted

"Aww aren't you sweet" I gushed

"What's up" Jasper said when he finally got to us

"Your knew lover has passed out" I giggled, pointing over to Alice

I turned my head to look at him, and then turned to look at Edward. Then I started laughing... and I had no idea what was so funny, I just had the urge to laugh.

"Ahh, bells... honey what's so funny?"

I pursed my lips and looked at Edward, realizing he just rhymed and laughed again.

"You.... HA..." I laughed

"Your drunk Bells" Jasper laughed as he picked Alice up "Well I'll take this little one to bed, looks like she had a good night"

"Jazz" I whispered, rolling over onto my stomach "I'm happy for you and Alice" I told him

He smiled at me "Thanks Bells"

I giggled "Now go look after my BFF" I demanded playfully

"You ready for bed?" Edward asked

I rolled back over onto my back and looked up at him, his green eyes sparkling.

I bit my lip and nodded at him, trying to get up but stumbling around.

"Here, let me help" Edward said, he grabbed onto my arm and supported the back of my legs and lifted me up bridal style

"WOO" I yelled, kicking my legs and arms in the air.

**EPOV**

"Dude!" I said, chuckling a bit "I did not do that deliberately" I laughed

"Bullshit!" Dean scoffed "It fucken hurt" He laughed

We were talking about the time we were playing cricket in the backyard, I hit the ball, and his face at the same time. I swung the bat so hard it made me spin around. He was being the wicket keeper and copped the bat to his head, knocking him out.

"Ahh good times" I sighed "Where's Bella?" I asked, I hadn't seen her in a while.

"Don't know man" Joey said

"I'm going to go look for her" I told them

I walked away, back into the back yard. There were people passed out everywhere.

"Bella?" I called

I could faintly see two bodies lying down towards the back fence. I walked over there to see Alice and Bella sprawled out across the lawn

"Sweetheart what are you doing down there?" I asked, standing over her.

Her eyes were glazed over, I knew she had one too many to drink.

"I was watching the stars" She said, then averted her eyes to me "Did you know, that you're sexy" She giggled

I sat down next to her and laughed "No, I didn't. But thank you... Ahh you know Alice has passed out" I said, motioning towards Alice. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily

"Oh... No I didn't know, Maybe you should get Jasper to get her" She said

"JASPEEERRR" I yelled

"You lazy shit" Bella giggled

"I didn't want to leave you by yourself" I pouted

"Aww aren't you sweet" She said in a teasing voice

"What's up" Jasper said, making his way over to us

"Your knew lover has passed out" Bella giggled.

She looked at Jasper, then over to me and started laughing. _Yeah, really drunk_ I thought

"Ahh, bells... honey what's so funny?"

She looked at me, with a strained look on her face then burst out laughing again

"You.... HA..." She laughed

"Your drunk Bells" Jasper laughed as he picked Alice up "Well I'll take this little one to bed, looks like she had a good night"

"Jazz" She whispered, rolling over onto her stomach, I couldn't help but let me eyes wonder over her perfect body "I'm happy for you and Alice"

"Thanks Bells" Jasper replied

"Now go look after my BFF"

"You ready for bed?" I asked her as Jasper walked away

She rolled back over onto her back and looked up at me, biting her then she nodded then tried to stand up but almost falling back over.

"Here, let me help" I said.

I pulled her into my arms, and picked her up bridal style

"WOO" She yelled, kicking her legs and arms in the air.

I laughed at her a little bit as I walked us into the house and up the stairs to my room.

"You know" She started "I really, really love you" She said, looking into my eyes

"And I really, really love you too" I chuckled

She gave me a smile and wrapped her arms around my neck, her lips lightly grazing mine. I could feel her hot breath crash over me.

I smiled and pulled her closer, closing the gap between us and pressing my lips against hers. A soft moan escaping her mouth when I ran my tongue along her lower lip.

She pushed me back, forcing herself harder against me. She forced my lips apart, her tongue sliding in and exploring my mouth.

I let my hands wonder up and down her smooth back and around to her sides.

Her touch was almost as desperate as mine, to feel the warmth of her naked body pressed against mine.

She pushed me onto the bed and stood between my legs, biting her lip sexily looking down at me though her long thick lashes.

She pulled the dress like thing she was wearing over her head, dropping it behind her. Leaving only and bra and leggings on **(A/N: If you look at the photo n my profile you will notice her dress has leggings with them) **My eyes trailed up and down her almost naked form, taking in each curve and bump in her body.

She climbed on top of me, keeping her eyes locked with mine.

She leaned down, her eyes fluttering shut when she softly moulded her lips back on mine.

"I love you" I whispered, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist

"I love you too" She replied.

I had never felt like this before, sure I had been with a couple of girls before but it felt nothing like this. And I couldn't believe what Bella and I were about to do.

**BPOV**

I moaned and rolled over, snuggling closer to Edward. My eyes fluttered opened, causing them to hurt when the bright light hit my face. My head ached, this was the part I hated about drinking.

The events of last night crashed over me, remember the beautiful night we had just had.

I knew I was leaving soon, and I wanted to leave Edward with something special. It felt so right giving him my virginity. I was nervous as hell, and didn't know what I was doing, but I did it. And it felt so good, and overwhelming at the same time.

I ran my fingers down Edwards perfect chest, he wriggled a little then his eyes slowly opened.

"Morning Sleepy head" I whispered

He rubbed his eyes then turned to face me "Good Morning Beautiful" he smiled

I returned his smiled then rested my head on his chest. His hand lightly tickling my back.

And, I remembered what I needed to do today. Suddenly I felt sad again, depressed.

***********************

After about an hour of lying in bed Edward and I got up and had some breakfast or lunch.... I had no idea what the time was. There were still a few passed out bodies around his backyard, and the house was a mess. Alice was already up cleaning, along with Jasper, Emmett and Rose.

After eating I took Edward back to his room. I needed to tell him before I backed out.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at me carefully

"I need to tell you something... Important" I told him. He nodded his head

"I...I...Spoke to m-my parents"

The look of confusion crossed his face, then recognition then hurt.

"Your leaving aren't you" he whispered

Tears started to trickle down my cheek

"I'm sorry" I sobbed. I grabbed onto his shirt. Not wanting to let go and hoping that somehow we could become one and I would never have to leave him.

"Please don't go" He whispered, resting his forehead on top of my head

"I have to" I cried "Please Edward, never forget that I love, I will always love you"

I hated my parents for this... If they weren't my parents, I would stay and I wouldn't care if they left, but they are. And I couldn't stay away from them, no matter how much it killed me to leave Edward and all my friends.

"God" he breathed "I can't do this Bells... I can't let you go" he whispered

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry...I'm sorry" I repeated, over and over

"It's not your fault baby... I'll wait for you" He said, his voice shaky

II pulled away from him, looking up at him, his eyes were red.

"No... No...No" I shook my head "Don't wait for me... As much as it kills me to say this, I want you to live your life. Enjoy your friends... go to college. Don't lay around miserable day after day because of me. I want you to move on, I want you to be happy" I said, each word killing me, stabbing me in the heart and ripping out my soul

"Please don't ask me to do that" He whispered, pushing his forehead against mine he closed his eyes

"I need you too" I told him, trying to be strong and not collapse

"Bella...." He begged, His body was shaking

"Please Edward... I would love to stay with you, remain your girlfriend.... but I'll be on the other side of the world... It's too hard to keep a long distance relationship and I know it will hurt both of us, not being able to hold each other. So please, do this for me, just this one thing. Be happy, that's all I care about. Live your life and move on"

He fee to the ground, tears running down his cheeks. His eyes red and puffy. _What have I done?_ I hated myself even more, I hated my parents more than I thought was ever possible.

I pulled his close to me, holding onto him tighter. Struggling to breath as the sobs came faster, more rapid almost causing me to choke.

"I'll always love you Bella... Always and forever until the day I die" He whispered

"I n-no Edwar-d" I whispered back "I'll always love you too, for all eternity"

**EPOV**

"What is it?" I asked, watching her carefully. _It better not be what I think it is._

"I need to tell you something... Important" She said, I nodded my head.

"I...I...Spoke to m-my parents"

It is... It is what I think it is. _Someone, please tell me I am living in a nightmare, this is all a dream, not real_

"Your leaving aren't you" I whispered

"I'm sorry" She sobbed, clingy onto my shirt.

I could feel her tears seeping through my shirt.

My heart clenched tight as I held onto her "Please don't go" I whispered, resting my forehead on top of her head

"I have to" She cried "Please Edward, never forget that I love, I will always love you"

I squeezed my eyes shut tight, tears pouring out of my eyes and onto her hair.

"God" I breathed "I can't do this Bells... I can't let you go" I whispered

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry...I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault baby... I'll wait for you" I told her, trying to hide my shaky voice but failing miserably

I hated her parents. I hated my parents, they supported this... They actually fucking supported their leaving. Like they didn't care that they were tearing us apart... like they didn't care that we were madly in love or that Bella and Emmett have friends here and they were taking it all away. AT least that's what I thought, they had to support it... Right? Otherwise they would stop them, they wouldn't let them leave. I knew they Knew about this, Bella's parents have to of told them.

She shot her head away from my chest, looking up at me with those big sad brown eyes

"No... No...No" She shook her head "Don't wait for me... As much as it kills me to say this, I want you to live your life. Enjoy your friends... go to college. Don't lay around miserable day after day because of me. I want you to move on, I want you to be happy" She said. I could see the hurt in her eyes as she spoke each word.

I cringed... I couldn't even think about being with anyone but Bella... and I certainly couldn't see myself being happy, not for a long time at least. She would be in my mind constantly.

"Please don't ask me to do that" I whispered, pushing my forehead against hers I closed my eyes

"I need you too" She told me

"Bella...." I begged

My body was trembling and I could feel my knees grow weak.

"Please Edward... I would love to stay with you, remain your girlfriend.... but I'll be on the other side of the world... It's too hard to keep a long distance relationship and I know it will hurt both of us, not being able to hold each other. So please, do this for me, just this one thing. Be happy, that's all I care about. Live your life and move on"

I sniffed, unable to hold myself up anymore I fell to the ground, bring her with me. She pulled me closer, holding me tighter "I'll always love you Bella... Always and forever until the day I die"

"I n-no Edwar-d" She whispered "I'll always love you too, for all eternity"

The words eternity echoed in my head, over and over... torturing me to no end.

I felt my whole world crash around me, realizing that she meant more to me then I ever thought possible. This woman held my heart, my soul... Fuck, she held my whole fucking life in the palm of her hands.

The love I felt from the events of last night, slowing getting pushed to the back of my mind, hatred and sadness taking over. I never wanted to act like this in front of a female, or feel like this... at all.

It hurt... It all hurt so much, and slowly, the crashed pieces of my world, began to crumble into tiny pieces. I knew that Bella was the only one who would be able to piece them back together again, make me whole.

I hated knowing, that If I felt like this now. How was I going to feel when she was actually leaving.

**.........................................**

**How was it???? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**Thank you for all the reviews I got for last chapter!! Love hearing your thoughts!!!!**

**Just so you all know, the sequel is not far of being put up. Only a couple more chapters left for this one, then it will be up! I have written over 5000 words for it so far and I plan to keep writing until I put it up. The first chapter won't be that long because I plan on breaking it down.**

**I have had a couple of suggestions for a new title, so keep them coming! There helping :- )**

**Anyways... review**

**xoxoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

The next couple of days were long, and painful. But I expected that, in fact I expected the next couple of months to be painful. Maybe even the next year, or the rest of my life.

I had no idea how I was going to ever get over Edward, or if I ever would. All I know is that no matter what, he would always hold a special place in my heart and no one could ever compare to him… Ever.

Telling Edward hurt, allot. I would never wish that amount of pain on anyone. Not even Tanya, the bitch from hell. And now I have to tell Alice, and everyone else.

Emmett had already told Rose. She cried, and yelled at him. Begged and pleaded. It was hard to listen to. I only hoped that my parents heard what happened between them, how hurt she was, and maybe they would realize what they are doing. But, no. They didn't. They rubbed her back, and said everything would be alright. Just like they did with me _the world isn't coming to an end honey_ they said. What a load of crap, my life was shit, meaningless and as soon as we left, I know I would be nothing. Just another person to fill an empty hole in the world.

That brings me to where I am now, at school, standing at the cafeteria doors watching my friends laugh with each other, other students mingling. I couldn't bring my feet to move forward, telling Edward hurt enough and now this was going to be added on top of it.

Emmett was there, along with Rose. They both looked sad, sadder then I had ever seen them before. Edward was there as well, picking at his roll and not talking to anyone, he looked lifeless.

I took in a deep breath and forced my feet forward, towards my table… towards the friends I was going to say good bye too soon.

Emmett looked up at me when I came into view, his sad brown eyes looking at me. He knew what we had to do now, and he dreaded it as much as I did.

I sat down next to Edward; he didn't bother looking up when I put my hand on top of his. He just sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hey guys" I said. Everyone's head turned in my direction... Well almost everyones

Alice was smiling widely at me, Rose glared at me, Emmett turned his attention away from me, Edward didn't look up, Sharleen, Claire and the guys were all looking at me as well.

"Umm, I… well me and Emmett need to tell you something"

Rose snorted and stood up from her place at the table then stormed out of the room

"Rosie" Emmett said, his eyes following her retrieving body.

"What was that about?" Sharleen asked, watching Rose disappear through the cafeteria doors.

"Ahh… Emmett?" I asked

His head shot over in my direction, closing his eyes he said "We are moving" _Straight out.. nice and easy_ I thought. Who wants to beat around the bush?

"Moving where?" Alice asked, her facial expression going from happy to confused

"Australia" I whispered

Alice stared at me in shock, Edward pulled his hand away from mine, Emmett banged his head down on the table, Sharleen's mouth was hanging out, Michael and Tyler's eyes were darting from me to Emmett and Claire was staring at Edward… Looking somewhat pleased.

"You…Y-our not" Alice said shaking her head, Looking at me in disbelief

"We are" Emmett said "Next week, we are going"

He shook his head and ran out of the room. Probably to find Rose.

"AUSTRALIA?" Alice yelled, her eyes were wide, her brows furrowed

"Yes" I whispered.

I looked up at her, I knew she was going to be hurt almost as much as Edward. She was my best friend. We had been through so much together.

"You can't leave me!" She growled "I won't let you"

"Alice Please" I begged "It wasn't my idea! I have to go"

Everyone in the cafeteria was watching our exchange, But I didn't care… I just cared about my friends, Alice and Edward. Sharleen and the guys. Claire looked to bloody pleased about the situation for me to even bother about whether or not she was upset.

"Bella you can't go" Sharleen said, standing up next to Alice "Who is going to stand up to Tanya?" She pouted

I laughed a little "I'm sure you will be fine" I told her

"Fine?" Alice yelled "We will not be FINE Bella. Who.. who am I going to dress up? Who am I going to talk to about guy problems? Who am I going to go shopping with? You're my best friend! You can't leave. And Edward, what about him? Huh!"

I looked down over at Edward, who was now looking at me. His face was broken, his eyes looked dull.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. I closed my eyes, forcing the tears that were welling up to spill over.

**EPOV**

I was sitting at the lunch table, I couldn't be bothered talking to anyone. So I ignored whatever conversation was going on around me and picked my roll to pieces.

I felt a warm hand rest on mine, I knew it was Bella but I couldn't will my eyes to look up, so I sighed and closed my eyes. knowing that if I did I would be ever more upset then what I already am.

"Hey guys" I heard her say

"Umm, I… well me and Emmett need to tell you something" She continued after a moment of silence.

I heard someone snort

"Rosie" Emmett said, sounding upset, and angry

"What was that about?" Sharleen asked

"Ahh… Emmett?" Bella said.

"We are moving" Emmett said. _I think you mean leaving_

"Moving where?" Alice asked, sounding a little confused

"Australia" Bella whispered

I couldn't take it. I moved my hand out from hers and put it in my lap. Tightly gripping onto my leg.

"You…Y-our not" Alice said sounding upset

"We are" Emmett said "Next week, we are going"

"AUSTRALIA?" Alice yelled

"Yes" Bella whispered. .

"You can't leave me!" Alice growled "I won't let you"

"Alice Please" Bella begged "It wasn't my idea! I have to go".

"Bella you can't go who is going to stand up to Tanya?" Sharleen said. _Who the fuck gives a shit about Tanya? SHE IS LEAVING_ I felt like screaming at her.

"I'm sure you will be fine" Bella said

"Fine?" Alice yelled "We will not be FINE Bella. Who.. who am I going to dress up? Who am I going to talk to about guy problems? Who am I going to go shopping with? You're my best friend! You can't leave. And Edward, what about him? Huh!"

My head snapped up at the sound of my name, I looked at Bella, who looked at me. Her eyes hurt and red.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. She closed her eyes; tears ran down her pink flustered cheeks.

I reached over to her and placed my hand on her cheek. Her eyes popped open and she looked at me sadly, like she was apologizing with her eyes.

I smiled the best I could. Trying to let her know that I wasn't angry at her... That I wouldn't hold this against her.

**.................................................**

**Sorry it isn't long guys!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! :- ) some made me smile, others made me sad... only because this story was making some people upset. It makes me happy to know that so many people like this story!**

**For those of you who read 'Gone and Back Again' Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it, I just wanted to get this one done. Then I will post a chapter for it.**

**I was asked whether or not Jacob would be in the sequel... and all I'll say is you have to wait and see. Like i said I have already written a fair bit of it. **

**I'm thinking that next chapter will be the last, then I will post the sequel... What do you guys think?**

**Is there anything you want to happen before Bella and Emmett leave? LET ME KNOW!!**

**Something I think is funny. At dinner tonight, I chased my younger brother around the kitchen trying to squirt him with BBQ sauce. LOL My mum was chasing me, trying to stop me from 'messing up her house' because she would be left to clean up the mess. It was funny. I thought! I did get him a little bit though, on his hand... and the floor... OOPS! haha**


	26. Chapter 26

**Allot of people are not liking the idea of Bella and Emmett leaving. So I'm going to say this: For me, they need to leave. I don't want this story to be like the usual stories you find on here. Once Bella and Edward end up together they stay together bla bla bla… I want it to be different. Have something for people to look forward to, have a mix of emotions. Something different.**

**I hope you guys will keep reading this story once it is over and the sequel is up.**

**Allot of people also want Bella and Edward to run away, or Bella to end up pregnant so then she has to stay… again, if I did that it would be like any other story.**

**And I know I shouldn't give anything away, whatever happens, remember this is an EXB Story which only means ONE thing. And I think you guys can work that out… lol**

**Anyway R&R**

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice didn't talk to me for a few days; she actually came around and gave my parents a lip full of what she thought about the whole situation. Though it didn't change their minds. She eventually spoke to me again, it was sad. She cried and begged me not to leave.

I'm leaving tomorrow… And I'm dreading it. I hate knowing that I'll probably never see any of my friends again.

I already said goodbye to all my friends at school. They all wished me luck and said they will miss me.

Now, here I am. Sitting in my bedroom... Well my empty bedroom. Everything is gone, it was all sent over to our new house in Melbourne… Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and I are all sitting on the mattress on the floor. The bed I'll be sleeping in tonight. Everyone looking sad or in Emmett's case, angry.

"I think we should do something" Alice said, trying to sound a bit more cheery

"I agree" Rose said, nodding her head

"What are we going to do?" I sighed

"Let's go out" Alice said, smiling. Though it didn't reach her eyes "Let's go to that new club down the road, dance and have fun."

She looked around at everyone "What the hell" I said. I stood up from my place in Edward's lap "Come on Alice, dress me one more time" I held out my hand for her, she took it and ran to the bathroom with me, Rose following close behind us.

"Have a shower" Alice told me

"I had one a couple of hours ago" I pouted

"Fine" She replied, rolling her eyes.

"What should we wear?" I asked

Alice smirked at me, then pulled a bag out of the cupboard in the bathroom "Ahh Alice, when did you sneak that in there?" Rose asked

"Before" She smiled

"You knew we would be going out" I laughed

"Don't I always?" She giggled "Let's get started!"

She pulled out a bunch of clothes and started throwing them on the ground, then she rummaged through them "Here Rose" She threw her a dress "Matched with these" She mumbled to herself, chucking her a pair of shoes.

"And Bella, you wear this" She threw me a dress "And these" And some shoes.

"Umm, Alice. We have one problem" I said

"What's that?" She asked, pulling out some clothes for herself

"Well, we aren't old enough to go out clubbing" I laughed

"Silly Bella" She giggled "I know the owners"

I rolled my eyes at her and slipped into the dress "Of course you do Alice" I laughed

* * *

About an hour later, we were ready. _Record time _I thought.

"Who's ready to part-ay" Alice yelled when she opened my bedroom doors.

The guys had already changed into different clothes, but when they sore us their mouths hung open. I couldn't help but look down at the ground and giggle. _Typical men._

"Alice, do you realize how much you just sounded like Emmett" Edward laughed once he got over his shock.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him and ran into Jaspers arms who started whispering in her ear.

"Wow" Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You look… Breath taking" He whispered. He leaned down, pressing his face into my neck. I could hear him inhale, and then he placed a warm kiss on my neck

"Thank you" I giggled.

He pulled away from me, pushing my hair back behind my ear. It made me sigh; I'll never get this again… ever. All I'll be left with are memories that I'm scared will eventually fade. _No crying Bella! _I scolded myself _Leave that for tomorrow!_

"Alright dudettes, let's go!" Emmett beamed. He seemed to have cheered up a little.

We girls laughed at his enthusiasm and Jasper and Edward rolled their eyes at him.

We all made our way downstairs and outside "whose car are we taking?" I asked

"My jeep" Emmett said "But we all won't fit"

"That's alright, me and Bella will go in my car" Edward said. "We will follow you"

We all got in the cars and drove off down the street.

The drive wasn't long; the club was about 10 minutes away.

"Hey Sammy" Alice said, running up to the bouncing at the door

"Alice, what are you doing here?" He chuckled, pulling her into his arms.

I noticed Jasper glower as he watched them.

"Oh you know, Bella is moving overseas" She cringed "So, we are going to have a fun night. It's our last night together" She pouted

"Oh, well in that case, in you go" he said, smiling at her.

"Thanks Sammy" She said with a smile, and then pulled me through the doors.

The music was blaring and people were dancing everywhere.

"I thought you said you knew the owner" I asked

"I do, but he was the bouncer. I know him too" She said with a smile. _Gee Alice, you just know everyone... don't you_ I thought to myself

As we walked through the crowed, I noticed guys looking at me, Alice and Rose. The guys must have noticed too because they simultaneously pulled us into their arms. It was funny how they all did it at the same time. Rose looked at me and smirked knowingly. I was glad that she was happy at the moment, she had been so sad all week since she found out we were moving.

* * *

**EPOV**

It was hard to watch Bella and Emmett say goodbye to everyone at school. And the sad thing is they don't even get to graduate. How fucken sucky is that?

I had sucked it up and made it through the week without breaking down in front of Bella again. Though she still new it was bothering and upsetting me.

Alice stopped talking to Bella for a couple of days but eventually came around. Bella and I both new that she wouldn't let her leave whilst they weren't talking. And even though she didn't like it, I think she came to terms with the fact she was leaving.

The time had gone by so fast; I couldn't believe this was my last night left with her. After 10am tomorrow morning, I won't see her again. I kind of was hoping that fate would bring us back together, even if it was years down the track. _A guy can only hope... Right?_

At the moment, we are all sitting in Bella's, now empty, bedroom. Now this was depressing, because it meant it was real. Her whole house was almost empty. No couches or beds, not coffee table or T.V, no chest of drawers or mantel pieces… nothing.

"I think we should do something" Alice said, bringing me out of my thoughts

"I agree" Rose said, giving her a slight nod

"What are we going to do?" Bella sighed, I hated seeing her so upset, and she needed to be cheered up. I wanted to see her smiling again.

"Let's go out" Alice said, smiling. "Let's go to that new club down the road, dance and have fun."

She looked around at everyone "What the hell" Bella said. She stood up, from her place in my lap "Come on Alice, dress me one more time" Alice smiled and took Bella's hand, letting her pull her up from the ground. Bella pulled her away out of the room, Rose following closely behind them.

"Well, guess we should get ready" I said. I got up off the mattress that was on the ground, Emmett and Jasper following suit.

"I have nothing to wear" Jasper said, looking at the clothes he was wearing.

"Umm, you can borrow some of mine if you want" I offered

He nodded his head.

"I'll see you guys back here in a minute" Emmett said as he dashed out of the room to get changed.

Jasper followed me over to my house. My mum giving us a warm smile when we entered.

I threw Jasper a pair of jeans and a top, he went to the bathroom to get changed while I quickly slipped on my own clothes then sprayed myself with cologne, then put a bit of gel in my hair, styling it a bit, something I rarely ever did.

Once Jasper was ready we went back over to Bella's. Emmett was already waiting for us in Bella's room.

"Looking forward to tonight?" Emmett asked. Looking like his usual self

"Tonight maybe, tomorrow not so much" I shrugged

Emmett glared at me. I smiled weakly at him, letting him know I didn't mean to say that.

* * *

After what felt like hours, the girls finally came back into the room.

"Who's ready to part-ay" Alice yelled when she opened the bedroom door.

My eyes almost popped out of my head when I looked at Bella. _Damn she is sexy_

"Alice, do you realize how much you just sounded like Emmett" I laughed once I finished drooling over Bella's sexy outfit.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me, and then ran over to Jasper. Practically jumping into his arms.

"Wow" I said, wrapping my arms around Bella's waist. "You look… Breath taking" I whispered to her. I leant down and pressed my face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her strawberry scent. _So edible_. I brushed my lips across her warm skin before laying a soft kiss on her neck. I felt her shiver a little.

"Thank you" She giggled.

I pulled away from her, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, she sighed, biting her bottom lip.

"Alright dudettes, let's go!" Emmett beamed. The girls laughed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whose car are we taking?" Bella asked once we were outside.

"My jeep" Emmett said "But we all won't fit"

"That's alright, me and Bella will go in my car" I said. "We will follow you"

Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett all got into his jeep and Bella and I got into my Volvo.

We followed them down the street, about 10minutes away to the new club that I didn't even know had opened.

"Hey Sammy" Alice said, running up to the bouncing at the door

"Alice, what are you doing here?" He chuckled, pulling her into his arms.

"Oh you know, Bella is moving overseas" She cringed "So, we are going to have a fun night. It's our last night together"

"Oh, well in that case, in you go" he said, smiling at her.

"Thanks Sammy" She said with a smile, and then pulled Bella through the doors.

I followed behind them, along with Jasper and Emmett.

The music was loud, and there were people everywhere.

As we walked through the sea of bodies, I noticed some guys eyeing of Bella and the other girls. I pulled her close to me, letting them know to stay the fuck away, that she was mine… until tomorrow.

I noticed that Emmett and Jasper also pulled Rose and Alice into their arms too. Obviously noticing the sleazy drunk fuckers staring at them. Their mouths were practically hanging open. I could see the drool dripping onto the floor, it was fucking disgusting.

"SMILE" Rose yelled snapping a photo of me and Bella. _Of course she brought a fucken camera_. I glared at her; I didn't really like my photo being taken.

"Oh suck it up Edward, this is for memories" She scoffed, pulling Bella to her she swung her arm around Bella's shoulder and kissed her cheek while taking a photo.

"I want a copy" Bella yelled. She was smiling, finally smiling.

"Dude, that chick is checking you out" Jasper laughed, pointing over to where a thin girl with long black hair was standing. When she saw me look she turned away and started talking to the red head she was standing with.

"Don't care" I laughed "I got all I need here" I said, pulling Bella back to me.

"It's going to be hard, isn't it" He said, not a question it was more of a statement. I was glad that the music was too loud for Bella to hear

"Like you wouldn't believe" I tightened my arms around her.

She was playing with my fingers while she spoke to Rose and Alice.

"I'm sure everything will be fine" He said, trying to reassure me.

"Nothing will be fine if she is gone" I replied, shaking my head "Look, can we not talk about it at the moment?" I asked

"Yeah, sorry man" He said, giving me a friendly clap on the back.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Let's go dance" Alice said, leaning in so she could say it so I would actually hear. _What the hell… why not_.

Rose had spent a bit of time snapping photos of me, Alice and her together. Then some of the boys and some of us with our partners. I didn't really like getting my photo taken, but seeing as I was leaving tomorrow I wanted all the memories I could get.

"Alright, come on Rose" I said, grabbing her hand

"We are going to dance" I told Edward

"Alright, have fun" he replied, leaning in and kissing me a kiss on the lips.

I licked my lips and smiled up at him before I dragged Rose and Alice over to the dance floor.

The song _Boom Boom Pow_ By _The Black Eyed Peas _Came on.

"I LOVE this song!" Rose screamed.

I laughed at her and held onto her hands as the three of us started dancing together.

"That digital spit" I sang loudly, slightly giggling while I did so.

"Next level visual shit" Alice and Rose sang while they laughed

I laughed at them as they did some silly dance moves, that I knew if I even tried I would probably fall flat on my face. Sure I could walk in heels, but I couldn't run or do stupid dance moves that involved kicking legs or anything like that.

"I like that boom boom pow, Them chicken jackin my style, They try copy my swagger, I'm on that next shit now, I'm so 2008, You so 2000 and late, I got that boom boom boom, That future boom boom boom, Let me get it now" We all sang together

I didn't care that people were staring at us like we were idiots, I was having fun.

"People in the place, If you wanna get down, Put your hands in the air, Will. drop the beat now" Again, we sang and laughed together, throwing our hands in the air.

After we had finished dancing and singing, the guys came over and joined us when the song _Love, Sex and Magic_ by _Ciara_ came on.

I removed myself from Alice and Rose and walked over to Edward, I winked at the girls who laughed as they wrapped themselves up in Emmett and Jasper.

Edwards arms wrapped around my waist, his emerald green eyes staring into my brown ones.

_Your touch is so magic to me  
The strangest things can happen  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you can't imagine  
Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that  
You think you can handle, boy  
If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back _I swayed my hips from side to side, biting my lip and looking up at Edward who seemed to be enjoying this _allot _

Baby, show me, show me  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer  
And I'll be flowing and going  
Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me  
Oh, baby

All night show with just you and the crowd  
DOIN' TRICKS YOU'VE NEVER SEEN  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic

Everything ain't what it seems  
I wave my hands and I got you  
And you feel so fly assisting me  
But now it's my turn to watch you  
I ain't goin stop you if you wanna grab my neck  
Talk sexy to me like that  
Just do what I taught you, girl  
When I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back

_Baby, show me, show me  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer  
And I'll be flowing and going  
Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me  
Oh, baby _

All night show with just you and the crowd  
DOIN' TRICKS YOU'VE NEVER SEEN  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic

Oh, this is the part where we fall in love (sugar)  
Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love  
But don't stop what you're doing to me

All night show with just you and the crowd  
DOIN' TRICKS YOU'VE NEVER SEEN  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic

_All night show with just you and the crowd  
DOIN' TRICKS YOU'VE NEVER SEEN  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic_

We finished dancing, and I winked at Edward as _Just _dance by _Lady Ga _Ga Came on.

I grinned as the song started. Edward smiling his dazzling crooked smile.

_RedOne, Konvict  
GaGa, oh-oh, eh _

I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone

What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh

What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just

When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog  
Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah

Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round

I was holidng onto Edward's tops, his hands on my hips as I swung my hips around, grinding against him.

_  
And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down _

And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Woo! Let's go!

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic

Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the lasto  
(I got it)  
In your pocko  
(I got it)

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Once the song finished, I pulled Edward off the dance floor, Rose, Alice and the guys following close behind us.

"What's the time?" I asked. I didn't want to have a late night.

"Ten o'clock" Alice yelled

"You guys wanna go?" Rose asked

I nodded my head, and then we all left.

* * *

"Alright, so we will meet you at the airport tomorrow at nine" Alice said, hugging me goodbye.

"Yep, ok" I agreed. I couldn't say too much, I knew I would cry if I did.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" I waved goodbye to Alice and Jasper.

Rose and Edward were going to be staying the night.

"Night Em, night Rose" I said as we walked past their room

"Night Bells, night Edward" They said together.

I smiled at them and continued to drag Edward to my room.

I suddenly felt my stomach twist and my arms and legs felt numb. _One night… this is my last night_.

I got out of my clothes and pulled on a top, not bothering about pants; I would just sleep in my underwear. I climbed into bed next to Edward and snuggled close to his chest. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer to him.

"What do you think will happen?" I asked as I ran my hands up and down his naked chest.

"I don't know" He sighed while playing with my hair "I don't really want to think about that at the moment" He rolled over and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

I leaned in closer to him, pressing my lips against his. The room around me spun as he parted his lips and slid his warm tongue in my mouth. His arms wrapped tightly around my body, pulling me closer to him.

I ran my hands up over his toned arms and shoulders, finder their way into his hair, memorizing the feel of it.

His mouth moving gently with mine, his hands roaming up and down my body, massaging softly along the way.

He rolled me over, so he was lying on top of me, supporting his weight so he didn't crush me beneath him.

My arms locked between our bodies, I pulled them out and ran my hands down his back while he played with the hem on my top, slowly lifting it up and pulling it off my body.

* * *

**EPOV**

I crawled into the makeshift bed, wearing only a pair of boxers and I watched as Bella took of her dress and pulled on a light blue singlet top and crawled into bed next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist as she cuddled in close to my side. I had to fight the urge to snatch her up and run away with her. If I had it my way, that's exactly what I would be doing. But I couldn't, I knew how much being with her parents meant to her, and I couldn't take that away, no matter how much it hurts.

"What do you think will happen?" She asked, as she lightly rubbed my chest.

"I don't know" I said, twirling a strand of her hair between my fingers "I don't really want to think about that at the moment" I admitted. I rolled over and brushed her warm cheek with the back of my hand.

She leaned in closer to me, her lips brushing against mine briefly before she pressed them against mine. My lips parted slightly as I slipped my tongue into the warmth of her mouth, wrapping my arms more tightly around her, forcing any air between our bodies to disappear.

She ran her hands over my arms and shoulder, then into my hair. She gripped onto the ends, tugging lightly. While my hands ran up and down over the curves of her body.

I rolled her over, supporting my weight on top of her, she pulled her arms out from in between our bodies and ran her hands up and down my back, causing me to shiver slightly at the contact.

I fiddled with her top, pulling it slowly up over her body until it was all the way off, I dropped it to the sides.

I could hear her breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly along with mine as her hands found the edge of my boxers she tugged them down as far as she could, then used her feet to kick them all the way off.

I pulled away from her, looking at her in the eye. Her face was glowing, so beautiful.

Her tongue danced along her lower lip as she hooked her arms around my neck tightly, then pulled me back down. Crashing our lips together in a desperate but passionate way. _This is the last time, Edward. _

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of her alarm on her phone beeping in my fucken ear.

Bella groaned and rolled away, out of my arms to reach for her phone, turning off the annoying noise it was making.

I sighed, knowing what was going to happen.. hours from now.

She rolled back over, smiling at me slightly "Good Morning" She whispered

"Morning" I replied.

"Bella, come one, we gotta go" I heard her mum call

Bella furrowed her brows, her eyes were starting to water up.

"I got something for you" I told her

"Edward you didn't ha-"

"I wanted to" I said, cutting her off.

I leaned over and picked up the bag I had sitting by the bed. She sat up and I handed it to her. She smiled as she opened it and pulled out the teddy I had brought for her.

It was brown and fluffy, holding a heart that said _I love you_ on it.

"Oh Edward" She breathed. "I love it" She said, looking down at me

"There's something else" I told her, motioning to the bag

She grinned at me, putting her hand back in the bag and pulling out the little box that was inside it. She opened the box and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I can't take this Edward… I-it's too much"

"I want you to have it… to remember me by" I said. I pulled the necklace out of the box and motioned for her to turn around.

She lifted her hair so I could attach it to her. Once it was on she grabbed the charm with her hands "If your ever lonely, look at this and remember that I'm always with you, I'll always be thinking about you. And no matter what happens, if you ever need me, I'll always be here for you" I whispered "Even if we aren't together"

She bit her lip and threw her arms around my neck "I love you, so much Edward" She cried

"I love you too" I replied, lightly rubbing her back.

* * *

The trip to the airport was torturous. And went by extremely fast, too fast if you ask me. Bella shook the whole way there, never letting go of my hand.

Just as planned, Alice and Jasper were waiting by the terminal Bella, Emmet, their parents and grandmother would be leaving in.

Alice looked sad as she watched us walk up. _This is going to be horrible_ I thought. I squeezed Bella's hand tighter. Her parents were walking ahead of us. I wanted to stop, and run. I was becoming weak again, I could feel it. My stomach kept clenching, churning, making me feel sick.

"Bella" Alice sobbed as she ran to us, clinging onto Bella. "Don't forget about me."

"I'll never forget about you Ali, you will always be my best friend"

"Good" Alice cried

They hugged each other, for a long time. My parents were talking to Renee and Charlie, my mum was crying. My dad was shaking Charlie's hand. Emmett and Rose were hugging, Jasper was watching everything with sad eyes.

Alice pulled away from Bella so she could make her way over to everyone. Bella said goodbye to my parents, she hugged Jasper and then Rose.

By the time she got to me, her eyes were bright red and swollen, her cheeks were wet from the tears that were streaming down them. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and closed my eyes as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I leaned my head on top of her head, letting the tears fall from my eyes.

"I love you, Edward" She whispered "Always and forever. Please never forget that"

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter "I love you too, Bella" I chocked

"I'm going to miss you so, so much" She cried. She gripped onto my T-Shirt burying her face against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. I didn't give a fucken shit who saw me crying.

"I'll miss you too" I told her, my voice barely a whisper "Remember, if your ever lonely, hold onto the necklace. I'll always be with you, in same way, shape or form"

She pulled away from me, nodding her head before crashing her lips against mine desperately. My hands found her face and I cupped her cheeks for a brief moment before wrapping my arms around her waist and lifting her up off the ground. Her arms were around my neck.

"Bella, honey, we have to go" Renee said, sniffling a little bit

I could hear Rose crying and Alice sobbing.

Bella pulled away from me, and I set her back on the ground.

I wiped the tears away from her eyes and gave her one last kiss "You're too beautiful to cry" I told her

Her eyes closed, her body shaking... She nodded her head and reluctantly stepped away from me.

She hugged Alice once more, then Rose. They were all balling their eyes out. Emmett looked like a mess.

We said our last goodbyes and Bella, Emmett and their family made their way to the terminal gate. Alice ran over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and pushed her face hard against my chest, soaking my top with her tears. She shielded her eyes unable to watch as her best friend left.

Jasper held onto Rose, who was yelling at him to let her go, she kicked and screamed and punched against him.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled "EMMETT" She screamed "EMMETT PLEASE" She begged.

People were staring at us, and I felt like telling them to fuck off and mind their own business.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my dad. I knew he was holding onto me in case I chased after her, which is exactly what I wanted to do.

I shook my head watching as Bella walked away from me... away from America... Away from our love... I could feel my heart breaking, tearing up inside. I felt like I was going to be sick.

Warm tears were running down my cheeks.

* * *

**BPOV**

_Breath Bella... Don't forget to Breath_ I kept reminding myself.

We were at the airport and Edward and I were walking rather slowly towards my nightmare, the life I didn't want.

"Bella" Alice sobbed as she ran to us, clinging onto me. "Don't forget about me." She cried

"I'll never forget about you Ali, you will always be my best friend" I closed my eyes and held onto her tightly _I'll always remember you, you will always be my best friend, forever and ever until the day I die. _

"Good" Alice cried

I stood there, hugging her for a long time. I didn't want to let go of her but I knew I had to. Eventually I pulled away from her and walked over to Esme and Carlisle, giving them each a hug.

"Bye dear" Esme said, she had a few tears trickling down her cheek.

I couldn't speak, I knew my voice would be broken.

"You look after yourself" Rose sobbed, hugging me tightly

"I will, you too Rose. I'll miss you"

After Rose I hugged Jasper. That was hard too.

"See ya Jazz" I said

"Bye Bells" He looked at me, his eyes sad but they said all he couldn't say with words. I knew what he meant.

I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his neck "Thank you" I whispered "Thank you for everything"

He pulled away smiling at me "No, thank you"

Then I made my way back over to Edward, he looked so torn. _I hate this... I hate this... I hate this_

I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me. _Tell me this isn't happening, tell me I'm sleeping._

"I love you, Edward" I whispered, knowing that if I spoke my voice would break "Always and forever. Please never forget that" I sobbed

"I love you too, Bella" He chocked

"I'm going to miss you so, so much" I cried. I gripped onto his shirt and buried my face in against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his body shaking against mine, my head grew light and dizzy. My legs were wobbly. I didn't want to let go. _I'm nothing without you Edward._

"I'll miss you too" He whispered "Remember, if your ever lonely, hold onto the necklace. I'll always be with you, in same way, shape or form"

I pulled away from him and nodded my head. I pushed my lips against his. Needing to feel him, touch him, just one last time. He picked me up off the ground and I wrapped my arms around his neck

"Bella, honey, we have to go" My mum sniffed. I felt like telling her to piss off .

Rose and Alice were crying... I knew they were hurting.

I pulled away from Edward and he set me back on the ground. He wiped the tears away from my eyes "You're too beautiful to cry" He told me.

I closed my eyes... _God this hurts so much._ I would rather be dead then feel this amount of pain.

I forced myself to move away from him... Killing me with every step I took.

I quickly hugged Alice and Rose again, who were now crying hard, so hard they almost couldn't breathe.

We said our last goodbyes and then we made our way to the terminal gate. I didn't look back, I couldn't look back. I knew if I did I would be worse than I am now.

Emmett was crying, looking at the ground. I could hear Rose screaming behind us. I watched as Emmett's face screwed up.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled "EMMETT" She screamed "EMMETT PLEASE" She begged.

He shook his head and covered his face with his hands.

I hated this, I hated this whole thing. It's stupid.

Now I'm on my way to Australia, Melbourne. The place I have been dreading, the place that is taking me away from Edward. My love, my life... And Alice, my best friend.

I hung my head, resting it in my hands silently crying to myself. _Goodbye America... Goodbye Edward... Goodbye Alice... Goodbye Jasper... Goodbye Rose... Goodbye life.... Goodbye forever._

**

* * *

**

**There we have it. The last chapter for this story, and the longest chapter yet. I thought you all deserved a nice long chapter!**

**There are links on my profile to the girls dresses, hair do's and shoes so be sure you check them out too.**

**I will post an author's note to let you all know when the sequel is up, it is going to be called 'The totally unexpected' I got the name from **_**amber1989**_** So thank you to her!**

**I cannot believe this story is over! :- ( I will try get the sequel up as soon as I can!**

**And thank you to everyone who Read this story, allot of people liked it! And I hope you all continue and read the sequel.**

**I know this is sad, I hate it too. But when I thought about this story, this is what I saw. I want it to be different, exciting, clingy, sad.... everything.**

**I got a few Ideas for this chapter, and allot of people just wanted them to have fun. But the ideas they gave me seemed impossible for me to work with. LOL. So I came up with this.**

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed this story. I appreciate all the support, tips and encouragement you guys gave me!**

**Like I said, I will post and author's note when the sequel is up!**

**Don't forget to review this chapter :- )**

**xoxox **


	27. SEQUEL INFO

A/N: Ok, so the sequel is up!!! Check my profile for it, it is called 'The Totally Unexpected'

Just a quick message to the anonymous reviewers, I don't mind that you review, hence why I enabled it. But, please do not ask questions as I cannot reply to you with an answer.

I had one review asking a question about the dress, I don't know what word they used to describe them but I'm guessing they were calling the outfits slutty. So, no they were not meant to be slutty, if you think they are slutty that's fine I don't expect everyone to see them the way I do.

Anyway, that's it. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed this story, I really appreciate it and absolutely LOVED hearing your ideas. The ones I didn't use I might use in the sequel. Please keep your ideas coming... What do you want to happen while Bella is away?

xoxo


End file.
